Pinky Promise
by LinKiePu
Summary: They made a promise back in high school. He meant it, she didn't. Now, ten years later, he's back with that promise still in mind, and he's not planning to let it go. How will this promise affect their lives, and most of all, their friendship? Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1: Remember Me?

**Author's Notes:** Hey, it's _Lin_, from Lin.Kie.Pu. And here's a new story.. Well, I actually thought of this a couple years back, but I was kinda afraid to actually get it typed out and posted. But here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it, and feedback is greatly appreciated )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own John Cena.. Sadly.. But if I did.. Hehehe..

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 1: Remember Me?**_

Bianca Evans stared at her answering machine in disbelief. _Did that really just happen,_ she thought to herself. Seated on her couch in her condominium, she tried to take in all that she had just heard and shook her head. She needed to hear it again. Reaching over to the side table, Bianca pressed the button on her machine to replay the message.

"_Saved message.."_ the automated voice spoke loudly through the speaker. "_Hey Bianca_," a low, male voice echoed from the machine. "_It's me, John.. I don't know if you remember me, but we were best friends back when you lived in the New_," Bianca recognized the faint Boston accent in his voice. "_But anyway, if you do, I was wondering if we could catch up, maybe grab a coffee or something. Just give me a call back.._" he left his phone number for her to dial before the message got cut off.

Bianca shook her head again as she replayed the message in her mind. _John, from the New_. Of course she would remember him. John Cena was her best friend from when she lived in West Newbury, Massachusetts. She was born and raised there and lived directly across from the Cenas. Being just one year apart, John and Bianca clicked right away and were soon always spotted together everywhere. They had remained close friends throughout high school; however, it was college that tore them apart. John had a sports scholarship for Springfield College in Massachusetts to play football. Bianca had flown down to Southern California to pursue a degree in Graphic Design.

Although the two friends had tried their hardest to keep in touch, their efforts fell short. John had little to no free time to himself, let alone enough time to give Bianca a phone call, especially since she was literally on the other side of the country. And as for Bianca, the rest of her family uprooted and settled in Los Angeles to be near her, giving her no reason to fly all the way back to _the New_, a name that she and John affectionately gave their hometown.

Bianca sighed as she picked up her cell phone and started to dial. Ten years. That was how long it has been since they last heard from each other. Within the ten years, John had made a name for himself in the sports-entertainment business as a professional wrestler; one of the more popular ones at that. Bianca had kept up with his progress, from his Prototype days at OVW, to his debut onto WWE, to his current storyline to defend his WWE Championship from another wrestler named Edge. John was successful, he was living his dream, and Bianca couldn't be any happier for him.

As for Bianca, she got her Bachelor's degree in Graphic Design and a Master's degree in Communications. She became a freelance graphic designer who sometimes wrote editorials for the local paper. She hopped jobs every so often because she never really found a job that she would want to permanently stick with. She currently lived by herself in her condo south of Los Angeles.

Bianca held her breath as the other end of the line started to ring. What exactly was she supposed to say? Ten years was a long time. What if he was different? "Hello?" John's familiar voice sounded through her cell phone, and Bianca's heart started to pound quickly.

"Hey.. John?" She started, not really knowing what to say or if she even dialed the right number.

"Who is this?" John asked through the phone. He frowned at the aspect that his number probably got leaked again and it was just another fan trying to contact him.

"It's Bianca," Bianca answered softly. "Bianca Evans, from the New."

John's face, as well as his demeanor, brightened instantly. "Hey Binx! So you got my message?" 'Binx' was the nickname that he gave Bianca; he was the only one who called her that. John sat up from his bed in his hotel room, energized now that he received the call.

"Yeah," Bianca smiled shyly, although she didn't know why. It wasn't as if John could even see her expression. "So," she started awkwardly. "When did you want to catch up?"

John glanced at his watch and smiled. _Perfect._ "Does right now sound okay to you?"

Bianca smiled as she was free for the rest of the day. "Sure."

--

What does one wear to go see a long-lost friend? Bianca didn't know as she stood in front of her closet in just her underwear. _Come on, Binx, it's only John, and it's only Starbucks_, she tried to calm herself. But John was a celebrity now, and she didn't' want to dress too casual. _This is John we're talking about,_ her mind argued. _Since when did John _ever_ wear anything other than throwbacks and denim shorts?_ "Good point," Bianca said out loud to herself. She quickly found the perfect outfit and dressed quickly. _He's gonna be here soon_, she glanced up at the clock to see that she had only a few minutes to finish up.

Just as Bianca finished putting on her shoes, the doorbell rang and she jumped up from where she was crouched on the ground. Her heart was pounding fast as she neared her front door. She gave herself a once-over before opening the front door and smiling brightly at the 6-foot-1 man before her. "John, hey!" She stepped out into the hallway completely, closing her door behind her.

"Binxie, come here," John grinned at her, flashing his dimples. He opened his arms to wrap her in a tight hug. "Look at you," he cooed as he pulled away to take in her appearance. Although she only wore acid-washed jeans and a baby t-shirt, John thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Look at _you,_" she replied, as she admired her best friend. "You look good." She was right; John _did_ go with a throwback and denim shorts, and they did nothing to hide his muscular physique. He looked nothing like he did ten years ago, when he was a body-builder. Back then, his muscles scared the hell out of her, but now, they complimented him very much so.

"So you ready for that coffee?" John asked as they started walking down the short flight of stairs to the parking lot where his rental awaited them.

"Definitely," Bianca replied, and they drove away to the nearest Starbucks.

--

It didn't take long for the two to catch up and become familiar with each other again. Soon, it was as if they had never lost touch. They sat in the corner of Starbucks in cushioned chairs, facing each other as they reminisced of the past and shared stories from their ten years of separation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cena?" The two looked up to see a boy of about 10 years old walk up to them. "May I have an autograph?"

"Sure kid," John smiled as he put his coffee down on the table and fished for a pen in his pocket. The boy smiled nervously at Bianca, who gave a warm smile in return and nodded. She watched as John made small talk with the boy as he signed his shirt and took a picture with him.

"It must be nice," Bianca mused once the boy happily walked away, "to have people recognize you and want to take pictures and stuff."

John smiled as he leaned back against his chair. "Yeah. I love my job, and I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for the fans," he said modestly. "It's all about the fans."

Bianca admired the way her friend talked about his career and his fans. Even after all these years of wrestling, he still didn't let the fame get to his head. "You're really good," she complimented, thinking of all those times she spent watching Monday Night RAW just to see him wrestle. "You've come a long way from your days in OVW."

"You watched me?" John asked, surprised.

"Of course," Bianca scoffed playfully. "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" She hunched her shoulders up and looked at him seriously. "_I am fifty percent man, fifty percent machine. You are one hundred percent fatality,_" she said in a deep voice, mocking his previous character.

John chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh man," he said, running a hand over his mouth. "You remember that?"

"Dude," Bianca started, taking a sip from her frappucino. "The Prototype was kick-ass," she stated. "Although I wish you would have done something better to your hair," she teased. John scrunched his face at her, but she laughed it off. "Don't worry, I like it now," she reassured as she reached across the table to run her fingers through his short brown hair.

"You know, Binx," John started once Bianca settled into her seat again. "I didn't think you'd remember me, let alone watch me wrestle. Why didn't you try to contact me?"

Bianca shrugged. "I figured that since you're a famous wrestler now, you'd have forgotten about me," she smiled sadly.

"Binxie," he sighed, "you know you mean a lot to me and I would never forget about you," he said honestly, taking Bianca's hands into his own and giving them a light squeeze.

Bianca gave him an appreciative smile. There was a time early on in high school when John had developed more than friendly feelings for Bianca. He summed up the courage to ask her out, and although she rejected him, they went on as best friends as if nothing had ever happened. Then, during their last year of high school, John finally found someone else.

"What ever happened to Liz?" Bianca suddenly asked, looking at John inquisitively. "Last I heard, you two were engaged," she trailed off to sneak a peak at John's left hand, only to find his fingers empty.

"Yeah," John ran a hand over his scalp. "We were together for six years, engaged twice. She broke it off both times. She said she couldn't handle me being away for too long," he explained, bringing forth a sympathetic look from Bianca. "I don't blame her."

It was Bianca's turn to give John's hands a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Johnny boy," she said, using his nickname. "You'll find someone."

"If you say so," John replied, finishing his drink and throwing it into the trash. "Let's get out of here," he said as he extended his hand towards Bianca.

--

**Author's Notes:** Questions? Comments? Concerns? REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. _Lin_ here. So I was pleasantly surprised to see that people actually read, reviewed, and favorited this story. Especially since _All We Are_ already has 5 chapters, and only 2 reviews :(. hint hint, nudge nudge (maybe you should go read and review that story too).. But anyway.. Thanks to those who took their time to review!! So now the pressure is on to write a good story for you all.

And here's some good news... In this chapter, you get to find out exactly what the pinky promise is!! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own John Cena... Just a whole bunch of his mechandise...

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 2: Promises**_

When John and Bianca left Starbucks, it was still early, and the two decided to spend the rest of the day back at Bianca's condo.

"Sorry," she apologized once they both stepped into the living room. "It's messy," she simply said as she tried to clear up what she could. She fixed the pillows on the sofa and organized the coffee table. "Have a seat," she tried to be a good host as she motioned for John to sit down.

As John sat on the sofa, he looked around the apartment. No matter how messy the apartment was, there was a feeling to it that made John feel at home. "Nice place," he called out to Bianca, who was in the kitchen fixing drinks.

"Thanks," Bianca replied once she returned, handing John a glass of water. She took a seat next to him and turned to face him. "It's not much, and it's a total mess, but I like it here."

"You ever think about going back to the New?" John asked as he gazed out the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. They sky was slowly turning orange as the sun was starting to set.

"All the time," Bianca answered honestly as she let her eyes follow where John was looking. "But I can't leave because my job is here," she smiled sadly. "But West Newbury will always be my home."

"We should visit," John suggested. "When I have a few days off, I could take you with me. We could stay at my dad's place. He'd love to see you. My brothers too."

Bianca smiled at the thought of Johnny Fabulous (John's dad) and the rest of the Cena siblings whom she all grew up with and considered her as family. "I'd really like that," she said dreamily.

Growing up, the Cena house was the place to be. Bianca was always lonely at home because her parents were always working, so she spent most of her days with the Cenas. Although John's mom, Carol, worked during the day, Johnny Fabulous did not. Most days were spent with Johnny Fabulous refereeing wrestling matches between his sons while Bianca videotaped them. There were also days where they would all play touch football and days where they would play whiffle ball. Every day of the week, there was _something_ going on at the Cena house, and Bianca was always there to participate.

"Hey Binx?" Bianca's reminiscent thoughts were broken at the sound of John calling her name.

"Hm?"

"Remember that promise we made back at the beginning of senior year?" John asked suddenly.

"Which one?" They had made many promises back then. Promises to be best friends forever, promises to never forget each other, promises to wait for John to finish football practice, promises to help Bianca stay up to finish her projects that were due the next day. There were so many promises that they made, and none were ever broken.

"The pinky promise." Despite all of those, there was only one that was a _pinky promise_, and Bianca could remember it all so clearly...

**_flashback_**

_Bianca sat at the bleachers, her knees drawn to her chest, as she silently cried while waiting for John to finish football practice. Since he was the captain, he had to stay a little later than the rest of the team. _

"_Binxie, what's wrong?" John approached her, still clad in his football attire, covered in mud and sweat. He placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder, and her tear-streaked face slowly rose to look at him with sad eyes. _

"_Brent.. He.. He broke up with me," Bianca said before burying her face in her arms and sobbing._

"_So that's why he was avoiding me," John pondered. Brent was another football player who had been dating Bianca for a little over a year. John sighed as he sat next to his friend and started to gently rub circles into her back to soothe her. "You want me to beat him up for you?" He was serious; no one made Bianca cry and got away with it._

"_No.. He's not worth it," he heard Bianca mumble through her tears._

_John smiled. "Then he's not worth you crying over him," he reasoned. Bianca looked up at John, and he opened his arms to receive her in a much-needed hug._

"_I really liked him, Johnny," Bianca said softly as she buried her face into his chest for comfort. The fact that he was still sweaty from practice was the last thing on her mind as she held onto him. "I don't get it.. Why would he leave me?"_

"_He's an idiot, Binx," John softly patted Bianca's hair. "I didn't like him anyway," he said, trying to make her feel better._

_Bianca pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes. "If you didn't like him, then why didn't you say anything when we started going out?" She frowned. "You know your opinion means a lot to me."_

_John only shrugged. "If what I think really means that much to you, trust me," he said, a smirk forming on his face, "no guy would _ever_ be good enough to be your boyfriend."_

_Bianca scoffed, although smiling slightly through her tears. "You really think that?" She asked, her gloom slowly dissipating. John silently replied with a salute. "Oh no," she said, rolling her eyes. "Then I'll be single _forever."_ Bianca playfully shuddered._

"_Yeah right.. Guys are gonna be all over you, Binx," John said softly, causing Bianca to stare at him oddly. "But I'll tell you what," he suddenly said, holding her hands in his own. "Ten years from now, if we're both single, I'm gonna marry you," the tone of his voice showed that he wasn't joking._

"_What?" Bianca gawked at him in disbelief._

"_Ten years," John started again. "Let's get married. Then we can show all those motherfuckers what they're missing out on," he grinned at her. "We're gonna have fun, Binx. We get to live together, and we can hang out all day. Ten years from now, Binx, I promise you. Let's get married," he softly tugged on her hands reassuringly. _

_It took a few seconds before a grin broke out on Bianca's face. Living with John didn't sound bad at all. Besides, they were best friends, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. It would be fun. "Promise?"_

"_Pinky promise," John held out his pinky finger, and soon, Bianca's own pinky was linked with his._

"_Pinky promise," she repeated..._

_**end flashback**_

"What about it?" Bianca replied, suddenly getting nervous as her throat started to dry up.

"It's been ten years, and we're both single," John implied, turning to look at Bianca. "Let's get married," he suggested as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Bianca looked at him incredulously. "You're crazy."

--

**Author's Note:** So that's the 2nd chapter, and that's the pinky promise. So what do you think? Did you like it?

In the next chapter: Bianca's complete reaction to John's proposal, and quite possibly, her answer to it as well.

Read and Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Get Real

**Author's Note_: _**Thanks again to all those who read and reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own John Cena.

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 3: Get Real**_

He was hit on the head one time too many with a steel chair; that had to be it. Did John Cena really just ask Bianca Evans to marry him?

"Are you feeling okay?" Bianca hesitantly reached forward to place a hand on John's forehead to check for a fever that was not there.

"I'm fine," he removed Bianca's hand from his forehead and held it on his lap. "So what do you say?"

"John, do you even know what you're asking me?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend inquisitively. "Marriage, John. M-A-R-R-I-A-G-E."

"I can spell the word just fine, Binx," he sighed as he rolled his eyes at her. She could be a little too over dramatic sometimes.

"You can't joke about this, John," she stood up and started to pace in front of him. "Just because we promised each other doesn't mean that we have to go through with it. Besides, that was ten years ago. We were young and stupid, and we weren't thinking right."

"I meant it," John said suddenly and Bianca stopped her pacing to frown at him. "I meant every word that I said, Bianca." Bianca pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. John _never_ called her by her full first name unless it was something serious. "A promise is a promise, and when I say I'm gonna marry you, then I mean it."

"Why," was all that Bianca could think of to say. "You're a fucking celebrity, John. There's a whole bunch of women out there who want you," she tried to reason with him.

"Ring rats," he simply said. "They only sleep with you and try to get with you for money. You think I wanna marry someone like that? At least with you, I know you're not after that."

Bianca glared at him. "Oh, so that's all I'm good for. Reassurance that you're not going to lose your money? You are unbelievable."

"That's not what I meant," John stood up and held her hands in his own to keep her from walking away from him. "We can make this work, Bianca."

"No," she answered sternly, yanking her hands out of his grasp. "I haven't seen you in ten years, and all of a sudden, you expect me to marry you because of some stupid promise we made back then? Get real, Cena."

"I've never broken any of my promises to you, Bianca," John said softly, in a serious tone. "Why should I start now?"

"None of your other promises involved altering my already stable lifestyle." She replied, although she knew her life was nowhere near stable at the moment.

"I'm not gonna _alter_ anything," John made quotations out of his fingers to use around the word. "It'll be like the old days when you pretty much lived in the same house as me. It was fun. You had fun, right? We can go back to the way it used to be."

Bianca could feel her thoughts slightly giving in to John's ideas, but she wouldn't succumb completely to them. "It's getting late. Maybe you should go," she gently placed a hand on his back and started to usher him to the front door.

"Wait," John hesitated before Bianca could completely push him out the door. "Please.. Just think about it, okay?"

John had given her a soft, pleading look; one that Bianca could never say no to. "Okay, I'll think about it," she told him, automatically causing a grin to break out onto John's face. "Good night, John," she smiled and rolled her eyes as she closed the door. _What a way to reunite with a best friend._

--

_I hate this job_. Bianca sat at the computer in an office for the LA Times. She was working on yet another editorial for the paper. _It's not like they're going to post this one anyway,_ she inwardly grumbled. Half of her stories went out the window, and her bosses would force her to keep typing until she came up with something worthwhile. She didn't get it; why would they ask for her opinion, if they gave her too many restrictions? However, as much as she didn't want to be there, she _needed_ the money. Beggars couldn't be choosers, right?

Bianca glanced at the clock. She would be able to leave as soon as she finished her article. _Fuck it,_ she thought to herself as she decided to type away her thoughts regardless of those damn restrictions that they gave her. A knock resounded through the office and Bianca forced a smile onto her face. "It's open," she called out sweetly.

A large, burly man stepped into the room; one of the main editors of the paper. "Are you done with that article yet?"

"Just about," Bianca replied as she typed one last sentence before hitting a button to print it out. The large man silently took the papers from the printer and skimmed over Bianca's article. He did not look pleased and gave Bianca a long, cold stare before grunting and turning around to leave. Bianca made a face at him just as he closed the door behind him. By the look on the editor's face, her article was another flop. _It's a wonder how they haven't fired me yet_, she shook her head as she started to gather her belongings together.

Bianca heard the door open again and she inwardly groaned. Her boss was probably going to force her to stay and type out a better article. "Want me to type out another one?" She asked, not looking up at the door.

"Uh, what?" Bianca snapped her head up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca frowned in confusion at the sight of John Cena leaning against the doorframe.

John merely shrugged. "Just wanted to visit you, I guess," he answered, running a hand over his scalp.

"Uh huh," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Back for round two?" She asked, referring to the previous night when John had tried to persuade her to marry him. She stood up from the desk and made her way to the door.

"You hungry?" John asked, ignoring Bianca's accusations.

Bianca simply grabbed his hand and led him out, not wanting to be in that building any longer. "You're buying. Let's get out of here."

--

If Bianca knew John as well as she thought she did, she guessed that he would take her to a breakfast place. And sure enough, John pulled his rental into an IHOP. "Figures," she chuckled knowingly as they got out of the vehicle and made their way into the diner.

Aside from ordering their food, nothing was said between the two friends as they sat in silence while they ate. Bianca could tell that John was dying to say something, and she waited patiently for him to start. But he said nothing, and Bianca let out a sigh as she could only take so much quiet. "If you have something to say to me, then say it."

John looked up, surprised at Bianca's slight straightforwardness, and then looked back down at his plate again. Bianca gazed at him expectantly. "So.." He started awkwardly. "Did you think about it yet?"

Bianca shook her head and smiled. She _knew_ that was what John wanted to talk about. She shook her head. "No. I'm not going to marry you."

Although he was still rejected, John relaxed. _At least she's calm about it._ There was still time for him to change her mind. "Why not?"

Bianca smiled at his persistence. They could argue all day about this if they had to. "Because," she started, matter-of-factly, "getting married is a sacred thing. There are a lot of marriages that don't work out. And I'd like to be married only once, thank you very much."

"And our pinky promise _wasn't_ sacred?" John challenged, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No," Bianca retorted. "It was childish. John, _you're_ being childish. You can't marry me just because we made a promise that we would. You're supposed to marry someone that you love."

"I love _you_," he defended. "Don't you love me too?"

Bianca sighed, but smiled softly. "Yes," she admitted, and John's face broke out into a wide grin. "I love you as a _friend_," she made sure to put emphasis on the last word and laughed as John's grin slightly wavered.

"Friend or not," John started, "the point is, we love each other. And if we love each other, then we can make it work," he reasoned.

"Whatever you say, Cena," Bianca waved him off, taking a sip out of her drink. "Whatever you say."

"So you'll marry me?" John asked with anticipation, taking Bianca's last words as a positive answer.

"I'll think about it," Bianca replied smartly. John ginned, showing his dimples; it wasn't a yes, but it definitely wasn't a no either. Satisfied with Bianca's answer, he finally dropped the subject, and the two friends ate and talked in peace.

After dinner was over, John drove Bianca back to her condo and walked her to her room. "Before I forget," John started once they stopped at the front of her door. He fished into his back pocket and pulled out a ticket. "RAW is tomorrow, and I figured you'd want to catch it," he explained, handing the ticket to her.

Bianca gratefully took the ticket and examined it, her eyes widening with realization. "Backstage VIP?" She looked up at John, then back down at the ticket to make sure that she had read correctly. John simply smiled and nodded, and Bianca moved forward to give him an appreciative hug. "Thank you." She was never able to catch a live show before, and now here she was with a backstage pass. Not only would she get to see what it was like behind the scenes, but she would also get to meet her favorite wrestlers.

"Any time, Binx," John said as he hugged her back. He pulled away slowly and smiled down at her, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely," Bianca beamed, clutching the ticket in her hand as she watched John walk away. What started off as a bad day had somehow turned into something much better, and now she could only wait in anticipation for the next day to come.

--

**Author's Note:** You know what to do.. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Win Win Situation

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! You guys are _**so awesome.**_ But anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll keep reading..

**Disclaimer:** Same as before- I. Don't. Own. John. Cena.

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 4: Win-Win Situation**_

Bianca could not sit still; she was just too excited for the show later that night. It was RAW for crying out loud. _Backstage!_ She had paced around her condo, from the living room to the kitchen, from the kitchen to the bedroom, from the bedroom to the balcony. She was trying to waste time, but time was just going so damn slow.

"What to do, what to do." She still had some hours before John would be picking her up (he had insisted that he drive her to the arena). Bianca continued to pace, waiting for an idea to pop into her head; and soon, one did. Silently leaving her condo, she made her way down the stairs to where the mailboxes were. Using the key to open her box, Bianca found that she had a stack of mail waiting for her.

Bianca waited to get back to her condo before taking a look at her mail. _Rent, electricity bill, water bill, phone bill._. The usual. But there was another envelope. "Ka-ching!" Bianca cheered as she realized what the last envelope held. She ripped it open excitedly and pulled out her paycheck. Her face fell, however, when she noticed that she was being paid half of what she normally made. And her face faltered even more when she realized that there was something else in that envelope. "A pink slip? They fired me?" She looked on in disbelief as she read the words on the paper. "Fuck!" She hissed in frustration as she crumpled the pink slip and slid down to sit on the sofa.

Yes, Bianca hated that job, but she _needed_ it. It was her only source of money, and now it was gone. Now what was she going to do? She only had enough money to pay for the pending bills, but then what? Eventually, she would have to give up her condo. Then where would she live? On the streets? She couldn't go back to her parents' place; they would never let her live this down. What was she going to do?

"_Let's get married."_ She heard John's voice echo in her mind, but she shook her head at it. No; she couldn't. She _wouldn't_ marry him. But John had _money_. He had a _home_. And like he had told her ten years ago, they would get to live together, and it would be fun.

Bianca had sat there for what seemed like forever, trying to weigh the pros and cons. So far, the pros of marrying John outweighed the cons by a long run, but for all the wrong reasons. But she really didn't have a choice; she was jobless and only had enough money to pay off the bills. She needed this, regardless of how guilty she felt.

--

By the time John came around to pick her up, Bianca had tried to forget about her predicament and forced a smile on her face. "Hey John," she greeted as normally as she could as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," John smiled at her, but his smile disappeared when he noticed how strained Bianca looked. "You okay, Binx?" He asked as they made their way out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Yeah, of course," Bianca smiled reassuringly. "I'm just nervous is all," she explained. "I mean, it's _RAW_. I get to see you work. How cool is that?"

"Yeah, that _is _pretty cool," John joked around and gave Bianca a prideful smile as they got into his rental. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed out towards the Staples Center for the show.

There was an uncomfortable silence as John drove on the freeway. It would take a good 45 minutes to get to the arena. "Are you sure you're okay?" He chanced a glance at Bianca, only to find her leaning her head against the window, staring out at nothing in particular.

"Mmhmm," she answered dully, not moving from her position. As much as she tried to put it in the back of her mind, she could not stop thinking about what would happen to her now that she was out of a job.

John could tell straight away that something was up. Bianca never acted like this unless something was really bothering her. "Come on, Binx," he coaxed. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

It took a while before Bianca responded. _It's now or never,_ she thought to herself before letting out a sigh. "Johnny, can I ask you something?" She finally shifted her body and turned her head to face him. John simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road. "Why do you want to marry me? Besides the pinky promise?" She said the last part before John could get his two cents in. Bianca watched John carefully, noticing the small smile that was starting to form on his lips.

"I bought a house in Tampa, you know," John started. "But I haven't been there in weeks."

Bianca stared at him oddly. _What did that have to do with anything?_ "Um.. okay?"

John's smile widened slightly. "You want to know why?" He took a moment to glance at her, seeing her nod slowly in reply. "Because no one is there waiting for me."

"So you want to marry me so I could watch your house while you're away," Bianca stated more than asked. "If that's the case, then why don't you just hire me as a housekeeper instead?" At least that way, she'd be making money, right?

John couldn't help but chuckle. "No, that's not it." Bianca looked on in confusion. "Remember back in high school, when you would always wait for me to finish football practice?"

"Yeah," Bianca said hesitantly. _What did football practice have to do with marriage?_ She really didn't know where John was going with all this.

"I miss that," he simply explained. "I miss having you wait for me so we could go home together. That's why I want to marry you; so that I have someone to come home to." John turned to look at Bianca and gave her a genuine smile, "so that I can come home to _you_. Just like the old days."

Bianca couldn't help the small smile that formed on her own lips. "Oh." It was typical of John to be sweet like that, and she'd be lying if she said that she _didn't _miss the high school days where she would wait for John. "Anything else?" She asked eagerly.

"Other than the fact that I've missed you terribly these last ten years," John began, "no, I can't really think of anything else." He turned to give Bianca a wide grin.

Bianca smiled in return and slowly turned her head back to gaze out the window. They fell into another silence that was much more comfortable than before. So John wanted someone to come home to, and Bianca needed a home to stay in; it was a win-win situation after all, and Bianca was starting not to feel so bad.

"So Binx, can I ask _you_ something?" John asked and waited for Bianca's acknowledgement before continuing. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yes," Bianca answered straight away. Her suddenness surprised John slightly, and he couldn't help but to anticipate her upcoming words.

"And?" He urged on as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, dying to hear her answer.

"And," Bianca continued, "I really miss our high school days too. It'll be fun to live together again. I'd love to be the one that you come home to."

"So is that a yes?" John's eyes widened with excitement.

Bianca chuckled. "Yes."

"So you'll marry me?" John had to ask again, in case he wasn't hearing properly.

"Yes," Bianca repeated as her smile got bigger.

"Really?!" John eagerly looked at her to see if he could catch any hint of a lie on her face, and he found none.

"Yes, John Cena_,"_ Bianca laughed heartily. "I'll marry you."

John was truly elated and said nothing as he took the nearest ramp off the freeway.

"Where are we going? The arena is that way," Bianca asked confused as she pointed back towards the freeway.

"We're gonna go get you your engagement ring," he looked back at her and grinned excitedly. He knew just the place to go.

Bianca's eyes widened. "Are you serious!?"

--

**A/N: **So... Read and Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Lucky

**A/N:** Lin here. Thanks for all the positive feedback! They've been my motivation to keep typing out my stories. So I've been trying to update this story as quickly as possible, which shouldn't really be a problem since it's summer time and I won't have to go back to school until late August. So I'll try to be good about updating. Here's the next chapter. I wasn't too sure how I was gonna let it end, so it might sound a bit rushed. Regardless, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**.. Has not changed..

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 5: Lucky**_

Bianca didn't know where John was taking her. All she knew was that the arena was in the opposite direction. They drove in silence for a good fifteen minutes before entering a shopping district known for its expensive prices. John parked right in front of a jewelry store; one with such a complicated French name, that Bianca didn't even try to decipher it.

Just as the couple walked into the jewelry store, something had already caught Bianca's eye. Waiting for John to step further into the store, Bianca quietly stepped toward the glass casing to take a closer look. The ring was beautiful; it was a platinum ring with a round diamond. On each side of that diamond was one smaller round diamond, and alongside those were tiny, princess cut diamonds set into the ring itself. It was absolutely stunning, but Bianca had to force herself away from it once she caught glimpse of the price tag: _6,450; no thank you_. She needed to be realistic here; John wouldn't pay that much just for an engagement ring.

Bianca quickly made her way over to where John had started talking to one of the women behind the counter. The middle-aged woman smiled brightly at Bianca. "You must be the lucky lady. Congratulations," the woman said kindly.

"Thank you," Bianca shyly replied.

"So is there any ring in particular that you might want?" The woman asked Bianca directly.

Bianca looked up at John tentatively. He simply smiled at her and nodded. "Whatever you want," he told her encouragingly.

Bianca looked from John to the woman, who also smiled at her. "I-I don't know," Bianca said hesitantly.

"Just look around," John told her, as he gave her a soft push on the back to get her started. "If you see something you like, I'll get it."

"That is _so_ sweet," Bianca heard the woman sigh from behind the counter. Bianca smiled quickly before she started to walk around the store, purposely avoiding the glass display near the front where she first spotted that ring.

Although Bianca walked around slowly, peering into each glass display, she wasn't really looking at anything at all. _Why couldn't John choose the ring? Isn't that what men usually did anyway?_ She quickly glanced behind her, only to find John and the woman watching her keenly. She gave them both a sweet, yet fake smile before turning back around and pretending to look. All of these rings were well over a thousand dollars, but she didn't want John to spend so much on her; she would feel guilty if he did. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and inwardly groaned. John would have to be at the arena soon, and they still had a way to drive to get there. She had to find something, and quick.

"Found one!" Bianca called out, and John and the woman made their way towards her. She pointed at the ring through the glass, and the woman opened the case to pull the ring out, letting the couple take a closer look at it.

"This one? Are you sure?" John looked at Bianca, then back at the ring. It was a simple yellow gold ring with a single small diamond; one that couldn't possibly be more than a thousand dollars.

Bianca nodded her head frantically. "Yes," she said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Are you sure you didn't find anything else?" John stared at her inquisitively.

"Yes," Bianca repeated, her fake smile still plastered on her face. "I want this one."

"But it's so.. Plain," John frowned at her. There were tons of rings that looked _way_ better that he would gladly buy instead, regardless of the price.

"So?" Bianca defended. "You know me," she said casually. "I like simple things. It's perfect." She picked up the ring and examined it between her fingers, as if to prove that she really did want it.

"Okay," John smiled softly, although he was slightly disappointed that Bianca didn't choose something better. "Whatever you want."

The woman measured Bianca's ring finger before finding the correctly sized ring and boxing it. John glanced at his watch and sighed as they waited in line to pay for the ring. Fishing into his pocket, he held the car keys out to Bianca, who only stared at him in confusion.

"Binx, it's gonna take a while for me to pay for this, and we're running short on time," he explained. "I need to you go out to the car and get it started for me so we can leave right away once I get done. Got it?" He glanced at her in time to see her nod silently.

Bianca took the keys and waved goodbye to the woman that was helping them, who in turn congratulated her once again on their engagement. She exited the store and went directly to the rental, starting the car like John instructed and sitting there in the passenger seat, waiting for him. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate, freeing her mind of everything that was going on. There were just too many things happening in such little time. From seeing John for the first time in ten years, getting fired, getting engaged, and soon, being able to see her first live wrestling show backstage. It was overwhelming, and Bianca needed to just calm herself down.

She heard the car door open, and Bianca opened her eyes and turned to see John settling into the driver's seat. Closing the door, and putting on his seatbelt, John beamed at her before placing a small felt box into her hands. "Don't open it yet," John told her just as she was about to do so. Bianca stopped herself and stared at him questioningly. "I want to put the ring on your finger when we get to the arena," he explained, smiling softly at her before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back towards the arena.

"Okay," Bianca simply answered as they drove on in a comfortable silence. John had already done so much for her; the least she could do was be patient and wait.

It took half an hour to finally reach the arena, and soon, they pulled into the parking lot that was designated for the wrestlers and staff. John quickly got out of the car and made his way around towards Bianca's side. He opened her door and stood so that he was blocking her in. John took the small felt box from Bianca and opened it in a way so that only he could see. "Close your eyes," he told her, a playful smile on his face.

Bianca scrunched her face in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it," he ordered, the smile never leaving his face. "And no peeking."

"Fine," Bianca sighed exasperatedly as she closed her eyes. She felt the cold metal as John slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Okay," John told her, and Bianca's brown eyes fluttered open to meet his blue ones.

"Honestly, John," she jokingly rolled her eyes at him. "It's not like I haven't seen the ring already. I chose it, remember?" She waved her left hand at him, where she caught a good glimpse of the ring, and she had to do a double take at what she saw. "_John!?_" She stared at John, then at the ring, then back at John in absolute astonishment. It wasn't yellow gold, and there was no tiny diamond. No; instead, it was the platinum ring that she first saw when she entered the store. It was the ring that she fell in love with but didn't think she would get. "How?" Bianca was at a loss for words as she kept staring at her finger, and at John.

John was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you honestly think that I was gonna buy you that _other _ring? I'd never let myself live it down if I did. Besides," he stated smartly, "like you said; I _know_ you. You _hate_ yellow gold. I don't think I've ever seen you wear any gold jewelry in your entire life. That, and I saw the way you were looking at that ring when you first walked in," he said, grabbing Bianca's left hand and admiring the ring for himself. "I knew you wanted it right away. How could I _not_ get it for you?"

Bianca said nothing as she slid out of her seat and wrapped her arms around John in a hug. He hugged her back tightly, laughing as he lifted her in the air and spun he around. "But John," Bianca started once he placed her back on the ground. "I don't have the money to pay you back for this ring."

"You're not _supposed_ to pay me back," John told her, smiling knowingly. "It's an _engagement_ ring." He said nothing else as he rested a hand on the small of her back and led her towards the arena.

Bianca smiled up at John appreciatively. She almost forgot that she was actually _engaged,_ and to _John Cena_ of all people.

--

The backstage of the arena was bustling with WWE superstars and staff. Bianca held a firm grip on John's hand as she timidly trailed behind him. John turned back to smile at her, tugging on her hand to bring her closer to him. "Where are we going?" She asked, as John led her through a maze of hallways, as if he knew exactly where to go.

"Catering," John simply replied. "There are a few people that I'd like you to meet."

"Like who?" Bianca eagerly looked up at John. John was a frontrunner in the business, having worked his way up to the top. He had wrestled with some of the greatest of the business.

"You'll see," he told her as they rounded another corner. They made a few more turns before reaching the catering room. It seemed as if most of the wrestlers had congregated there, sitting at the tables as they ate snacks and talked amongst themselves. Bianca was star struck as she stared around the room. She had watched all these people wrestle on TV, some she had seen since she was much younger. And there she was, in the same room as them.

"Oh my god," she softly squeaked in excitement as Ric Flair made his way over to them from where he sat with Triple H and Shawn Michaels.

"Johnny boy," Ric greeted him cheerfully, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

John acknowledged the man with a nod. "Hey Ric."

"So who's your lady friend?" He asked, smiling as he glanced at Bianca curiously. Bianca smiled shyly at him as she inwardly tried to calm herself down. A wrestling legend was standing right in front of her, and she didn't want to do anything to embarrass herself.

John looked down at Bianca before looking at Ric and beaming. "Ric, I'd like you to meet Bianca Evans," he introduced proudly. "My fiancée."

"_Fiancée?" _ Ric repeated in surprise, his voice loud enough for the rest of the people in the room to hear. It seemed as if the room fell silent and all eyes looked on in curiosity at the couple. Even Bianca stared at John, surprised that he even used that word to describe her.

John cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Everyone," he said aloud. "This is my fiancée, Bianca Evans," he motioned to Bianca, who was clinging onto his arm bashfully.

"Um, hi, everyone," Bianca waved timidly. "It's nice to meet you all in person," she gave a soft smile as she looked at everyone in the room.

Some smiled and nodded their acknowledgement before continuing on with their business. Others made their way up to the couple to properly greet them.

Ric took Bianca's left hand into his own and gently kissed her knuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bianca."

Bianca looked up at John, smiling brightly, before turning to face Ric again. "The pleasure is all mine," she replied, trying to contain the excitement in her voice. "I'm such a big fan."

"Oh really?" Ric turned to face John. "I might have to steal her away from you for a moment, John," he told him, winking at her.

John chuckled. "Go ahead," he nodded, giving Bianca a reassuring smile. John shook his head in amusement as he watched Bianca playfully wave goodbye to him as Ric led her around the room.

"Fiancée, huh?" John turned to see his friends Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas walking up to him, grinning at him. "When did that happen?"

"Today," John beamed at them. "Right before we got here."

"Congratulations," Adam gave him a pat on the back, and Amy gave him a congratulatory hug. They hadn't seen John with another woman since his last engagement fell through, and that was a few years back. Seeing John with Bianca, and seeing him as ecstatic as he was now, was epic. They were truly happy for John.

It took a while for Bianca and Ric to make their way back to John, and by the time they did, Bianca was all smiles. Ric, the dirtiest player in the game, was actually a true gentleman when he walked her around to meet everyone. In just that room alone, she had already become acquainted with most of the RAW roster.

"You are a lucky man, John," Ric complimented as he handed Bianca to him. "She's a rare catch."

John glanced at Bianca, who was smiling from ear to ear, and he couldn't help but to grin back. "Yeah, I _am _pretty lucky, aren't I?"

--

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Yes? No?


	6. Chapter 6: Skeptical

**A/N:** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! So I totally _jinxed_ myself the last time. Hahaha. Just when I say that updating shouldn't be a problem, what happens? **_Writer's Block_**! Ugh, so this chapter has been a bitch to write. I hope it's decent. If not, the story _will_ get better in time. Hahaha. I have it all planned out in my head.. Kinda.. Well anyways, enjoy..

**Disclaimer:** ... is still the same...

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 6: Skeptical**_

"And this is my locker room," John motioned at the heavy metal door in front of them. After meeting everyone in catering, he decided to give Bianca a tour of the rest of the backstage area, and his locker room was the last stop. He turned the handle and opened the door, letting Bianca in first, before closing the door behind him.

"This is cool," Bianca commented as she circled the locker room before making her way back to John. She sat on one of the benches and watched as John dug through his duffel bag, pulling out a white Chain Gang t-shirt. Bianca's eyes widened when John casually took his shirt off. She could feel herself blushing, not knowing whether or not to turn away. John had taken his shirt off in front of her many times before whenever they would wrestle, play football, and whiffle ball with his siblings, and she had seen him in skimpy thongs during his bodybuilding competitions, but she hadn't blushed then. Why now? Bianca couldn't answer that. She forced herself to look away just as John slipped on his white Chain Gang shirt. "So," she started, trying to rid herself of the awkward feelings. She noticed another duffel bag in the room. "Who else is in here?"

"Randy Orton," John answered as he took a seat next to Bianca to lace up his new pair of white Reeboks. "He's a cool guy. I've known him since my days at OVW."

Bianca smiled lightly. "I know." She remembered watching a few OVW matches on TV featuring Randy Orton versus the Prototype. "You've both come a long way from then. I'm proud of you, John," John smiled appreciatively at her, laying a hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

There was a knock on the door before it swung open to reveal the man that they were just talking about. Both John and Bianca snapped their attention towards the door. "Oops," Randy said jokingly as he stood in the doorway and covered his eyes with his hands. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he trailed off.

"Nah," John said quickly. Randy removed his hands from his eyes and smirked at the couple. John stood up, Bianca following. "Bianca, this is Randy Orton," he introduced as he led her towards the Legend Killer. "Randy, this is Bianca Evans, my fiancée." Bianca stuck her hand out for Randy to shake.

"Fiancée?" Randy stared down at the dark-haired woman inquisitively. Intimidated, Bianca slowly let her hand back down to her side. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend," he focused his question towards John. _Something_ suspicious was going on. Randy and John were boys, and Randy was always the _first_ to know when John found a new girl. But suddenly, John had a _fiancée?_ It just didn't make sense, and Randy wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, well," John casually started, "we wanted to keep things on a down low, 'na mean?" Bianca snorted; she always found it funny how John could switch on his _ghetto talk_. John grinned down at her sheepishly.

Randy raised an eyebrow as he watched the couple. _Down low, huh?_ Randy and his girlfriend Sam's relationship was on a _down low_; even still, John and his other close friends knew about her. "So," Randy started to rummage through his duffel bag. "How long have you guys been together?" He glanced at Bianca challengingly.

Bianca hesitated. "A while," she replied softly. Randy gave her a hard stare and Bianca looked up at John for help.

"How long has it been now," John started, nudging Bianca on the arm. "A few years?"

Bianca laughed weakly. "That long already? Gee, seems like just yesterday, when you first asked me to be your girlfriend," she continued to feed fire to the lie. She looked to Randy and gave him her sweetest, fakest smile yet.

"A few years, huh," Randy nodded, still inquisitive. "Funny; didn't you and Liz break up just _a few years_ ago?" Oh yeah, Randy was on to them.

Bianca stared up at John wide-eyed. John had to think of something, fast. "Yeah, but Bianca was there to pick up the pieces," John gazed down at Bianca lovingly and gave her a wink that Randy did not see. "Isn't that right, Binx?" Bianca gave a strained smile and nodded, clinging onto John's arm for comfort.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Randy still was skeptical. How could John hide his girlfriend from his friends for _three years_? It just wasn't possible. He needed to keep asking questions; there was bound to be a slip-up somewhere.

"We grew up together in the New," John answered. "Been best friends since we were babies."

Randy smirked. "Well, isn't that cute." Picking up a water bottle, Randy headed towards the door. "Sam's in town," Randy said as he turned around to face John. "I'm sure she'd love to go on a double-date."

"Sure," John said, and looked at Bianca expectantly. She simply nodded in reply and the couple turned to Randy and smiled.

Randy nodded in return before exiting the locker room, leaving John and Bianca alone once again.

"So," Bianca started, awkwardly. "He's uhh.. pretty interesting," she said, trying to find the right words to use. In all honesty, Bianca thought Randy was quite intimidating. "Does he always ask so many questions?"

John chuckled at Bianca as he started to stretch in preparation for his match. "You'll get used to him. He's my best friend... aside from you, of course," John added the last part hastily, grinning at her.

Bianca playfully rolled her eyes at him, feeling much more comfortable than she had previously. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

After a few more minutes of stretching, a stagehand had informed John that his match would be in fifteen minutes. Grabbing his championship belt, John had led Bianca to the gorilla position to wait. Bianca propped herself up on a crate and glanced up at the flat screen TV before gazing down at John excitedly. "This is _so _cool," she squealed, taking in the whole experience. She reached a hand towards John's title, giving the diamond logo a spin. John chuckled at her childishness.

"Ready?" The couple turned to see Adam and Amy walking towards them. Bianca smiled as they acknowledged her. Unlike Randy, Adam and Amy seemed genuinely friendly towards her.

"Of course I'm ready," John smirked at them. "The champ is always ready." He hoisted the belt further up his shoulder in emphasis, and Bianca playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"You're up first, man," Adam told him, motioning his head towards the ramp.

John nodded before turning to face Bianca. "Wish me luck," he grinned at her coyly.

Bianca silently pulled John into a hug. "Good luck," she said softly, patting him on the back twice. John pulled away from her with a wide grin on his face.

"What, no kiss?" A teasing voice said. They all turned to see Randy making his way towards them. "Good luck, you two," he told John and Adam before reverting his attention back towards Bianca, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"He won't get a kiss unless he wins," Bianca replied smartly, then turned back to John to playfully stick her tongue out at him.

"That's not fair," Adam chuckled. "Because I'm gonna kick his ass tonight," he smirked at them.

John jokingly waved his hand in front of his face in a _you can't see me_ fashion, and Bianca laughed as she grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Would you at least kiss my boo boos after the match?" John asked childishly, causing his friends to laugh at them.

Bianca snorted. "Maybe," she answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes. They heard his theme music playing throughout the arena, and Bianca stared up at John expectantly. "That's you," she sang, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Good luck, Johnny."

"Thanks," he grinned at her before pulling away. He waved at his other friends before making his way out onto the ramp. They watched on the flat screen TV as John hyped up the crowd as he headed into the ring.

"And that's us," Amy said as the chorus to Alter Bridge's _Metalingus_ started to play. Bianca nodded and smiled at the couple and watched as they headed down the ramp hand-in-hand.

Bianca watched the flat screen in fascination as John and Adam locked up in the middle of the ring. It was amazing how they could fool around backstage, but once inside the ring, they were the Champ John Cena versus Edge and Lita, the rated-R couple; sworn enemies. Bianca noticed Randy standing somewhere near her, his gaze intent on the television screen as well. As intimidating as he was, Randy was _still_ John's friend, and the least Bianca could do was make an effort in befriending him too, even if their first impressions weren't so great. "So, do you have a match tonight too?" She timidly asked.

Startled by her sudden inquisition, Randy turned to her and smirked. "Of course. Don't I always," he said haughtily. Randy decided that he didn't like Bianca. She was a nice girl and all, but he didn't _trust_ her. A sudden engagement could only be the sign of a gold digger at work, and Randy wasn't about to let that happen to his best friend. But he would be subtle about it for now, until he could rat her out for sure.

Bianca could tell by the tone of Randy's voice that he wasn't too fond of her, but she didn't know why. Still, she continued to try to talk to him, if only for John's sake. "So who are you going up against tonight?" It was a stupid question to ask, especially since she watched RAW weekly and was up to date with the storylines.

"You should know," Randy answered back. "Don't you watch wrestling?" He challenged.

"Of course I do," Bianca shot back. "I was just asking," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, and instead let out a soft "geez" that Randy hadn't picked up. She opted to ignore him as she reverted her attention back to John's match.

In the ring, John and Adam were trading blow for blow, and soon, John was gaining the upper hand. He was giving Adam clothesline after clothesline, and once Adam was lying still in the middle of the ring, John bent over him and waved his hand in front of his face while the crowd cheered, "_you can't see me"._ He ran towards the ropes to gain momentum for the five-knuckle shuffle, but just as his back hit the ropes, Amy had tripped him from where she stood near the ring.

Furious, John turned around to glare at her and Amy started to taunt him. Just as John turned his attention back towards his opponent, Adam had launched himself at John, spearing him into a nearby turnbuckle. Adam proceeded to take aim at John's head as he threw fist after fist. John struggled to stand against him, but as soon as he did, he was throwing his own punches. John gave Adam a kick to the mid-section before bending over and picking him up in a fireman's carry. The crowd started to cheer in realization of what was to come, and the arena got louder once John executed the FU.

John went for the pin, but the referee wasn't there. Amy was busy distracting him, and John let out a loud sigh of frustration as he got up and headed towards them to get the ref's attention. John didn't get very far, however, as Adam pulled him back and gave him a very hard knock to the head, sending him straight to the ground. Adam got on him and continued to punch to make sure that he stayed down before climbing up the nearest turnbuckle and jumping off it, landing directly onto John. Adam went for the cover, and by this time, the ref made his way over to them, slapping his hand down on the mat three times. The ref stood up and signaled for the bell to be rung; Adam had won the match.

Adam and Amy taunted John a little more before making their way back to the gorilla. "You guys were great out there," Bianca jumped off of the crate and headed towards them, smiling brightly.

"_Just_ great?" Adam playfully raised an eyebrow at her and Amy punched him lightly in the arm, both grinning widely.

"Okay, _awesome;_ you guys were _awesome,"_ Bianca sarcastically corrected herself. Just then, John had finally made his way back and Bianca rushed up to him. "Johnny! You were awesome too," she gazed at him with wide eyes. John just gave her a strained smile as he clutched onto his temple. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned. She removed John's hand from his face only to replace it with her own, her thumb running over a bump that was starting to form.

John winced lightly but nodded and smiled at her reassuringly. "I've had much worse, trust me. Let's head back to the locker room." He placed a hand on her lower back and led her away. "Bye guys," he smiled and waved at his friends as they walked away.

"Bye," Bianca waved at Amy and Adam, then turned her head to see Randy still standing there, watching the screen. She figured she could be nice one more time. "Good luck on your match, Randy," she called out.

Randy snorted and smirked, but never took his eyes off of the screen. "Thanks," he said shortly. It wasn't much of a reply, but it was enough to form a small smile on Bianca's face. If John could be friends with Randy, then Bianca could try too.

Once in the locker room, John headed directly to the shower stall, throwing his clothes off as they landed aimlessly on the ground. Bianca playfully rolled her eyes and sighed as she started to pick up after him. "You're still the same, John," she said to herself as she heard him start the shower. Folding his clothes, she neatly placed them atop his duffel bag and proceeded to sit on the bench closest to the TV that was situated in the corner of the room to watch the current match.

"Ooh," Bianca winced as she watched Randy fall victim to Shawn Michaels' Sweet Chin Music. But of course, Randy would find a way to cheat his way to victory, and sure enough, he did. By the time the ref had signaled for the bell to ring, John had finished his shower and walked back out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's happening now?" John asked Bianca, referring to the match.

Bianca turned around and opened her mouth to answer him, but her eyes widened in embarrassment at John's lack of clothes and she snapped her head back to the TV. "Randy just won," she answered quickly.

"Oh." John made his way over to his duffel bag and proceeded to change into his clothes right then and there. Bianca could hear him shuffling somewhere behind her, and she kept her face forward on the TV, not daring to move her head even just a bit.

"I'm done," she heard John chuckle and she slowly turned to see John fully clothed in another Chain Gang shirt and denim shorts. He sat next to her and they watched in comfortable silence until the end of the show. John stood up and stretched before smiling lazily at Bianca and extending a hand out to her. "Shall we?" Bianca smiled at him as she took his hand, and he effortlessly pulled her up and led her out of the locker room.

After saying their goodbyes to the other wrestlers and grabbing a small bite to eat, they realized how late it was getting and were headed back to Bianca's condo.

"Thank you for today, John," Bianca smiled appreciatively at him as they stood in front of her door. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," John grinned at her, flashing his dimples. "But hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Bianca was taken back by the sudden question, but took a moment to think. "I'm having lunch with my parents."

"Oh." Although John tried to hide his disappointment, it did not go unnoticed.

"Wanna come with?" Bianca asked, smiling knowingly at him.

John tried to stop a grin from forming on his face. "Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude," he trailed off, hiding his eagerness.

"You're not intruding," Bianca rolled her eyes at him. "It'll be fine," she told him reassuringly. "I'm sure they'd love to see you again. Besides," she raised her left hand and pointed at the engagement ring. "We _kinda_ have a lot to talk about."

John grinned at her and nodded. "You're right. We _do_ have a lot to talk about."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Bianca raised her eyebrows at him hopefully and John chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely," he nodded. "Tomorrow." And he couldn't wait.

--

**A/N: **Review?

In the next chapter... Lunch with Bianca's parents... Dun _dun_ **_dunnnn..._**


	7. Chapter 7: Psycho Mode

**A/N:** Thank you, _thank you_, **_THANK YOU_** for your continuous support and reviews for this fic. So this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Hope it's enough to keep you sane until my next update. Until then... READ...

--

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 7: Psycho Mode**_

Larry and Vivian Evans lived in a quiet, rich neighborhood just south of Los Angeles. Larry was a former real estates agent, and Vivian was a former heart surgeon, and together, they lived out their early retirement at their lovely Victorian-influenced mansion.

"So who is this person that you invited to lunch?" Vivian Evans asked her only daughter as they lounged on the patio in their large backyard.

Bianca took a sip out of her teacup before answering her mother. "You'll see," she simply answered. Earlier that day, John had called Bianca to let her know that he was called into a last-minute interview and he would be joining Bianca and her parents a little later for lunch. So until John would arrive, Bianca was trying her best to hide her left hand from her parents. So far, they hadn't noticed anything different.

"Do we know this person?" Bianca's mom inquired.

Bianca nodded as she munched lightly on a homemade cookie. "Yeah. He's a very old friend of mine."

"_He?_" Larry Evans piped as he turned to face his daughter from where he stood at the grill. He couldn't recall Bianca having any guy friends, at least not in LA. "So how's that newspaper job coming along?" He decided to change the conversation to a more suitable topic.

Bianca nearly choked on her tea. She was dead meat if they ever found out that she got fired. "It's coming along just fine," she said with a strained smile that neither parent noticed. "In fact, I just turned in another article two days ago."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Larry read the paper everyday; he had been keeping tabs on each and every one of Bianca's articles.

"Oh you know," Bianca stated casually. "The usual. Global warming, rising gas prices, the cost of living in California.."

"That's nice," Larry nodded before chuckling. "You know for a second there, I thought they had fired you. I haven't seen any of your articles in weeks!"

"Funny dad," Bianca laughed nervously. She didn't want to lie to her parents, but for her own sake, she _had _to. "I've been working with a few of our new writers. I look over their articles and I proofread to make sure that everything is okay," she trailed off, hoping her father would get the hint drop the subject.

"So you've been promoted to editor?" Bianca mentally slapped herself. Apparently, her father had _not_ gotten the hint. "That's what editors do right? Proofread and all of that?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Bianca said but was cut off abruptly by her father, who was smiling so proudly at her, that it made her feel terrible for lying to him.

"Would you look at that, Viv," Larry said to his wife. "Our own daughter; editor of the LA Times!"

"So how much are they paying you now?" Vivian suddenly asked her daughter, smiling at her challengingly.

"Enough," Bianca simply replied, not wanting to disclose her earnings, even to her own parents.

"Enough for what?" Vivian egged on. "Enough to pay rent for a small condo in the city? That's _hardly_ a salary, Bianca," she criticized.

Bianca resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother and instead slightly frowned at her. Bianca loved her mother dearly, and they generally got along 85 percent of the time. But when it came to Bianca's career choice, that's when the claws came out. Bianca's mother's side of the family consisted of a long line of doctors. Both her grandparents were surgeons, and even her great grandparents were doctors of some sort. Bianca even had aunts and uncles and cousins who worked in _some_ part in the medical field. But what did Bianca have? A measly degree in Graphic Design and Communications. It wasn't exactly something that a heart surgeon would brag about to her family of medical doctors.

"Oh come on, Vivian," Larry started, trying to divert his wife's attention away from their daughter. "Bianca is doing just fine by herself."

"Still," Vivian continued on, looking at her daughter sternly. Bianca cowered slightly in her seat. "If Bianca chose to become a doctor instead, she would be doing much better."

"She's not a real estate agent, but you don't see me complaining," Larry reasoned in hopes of defending his daughter, but to no avail.

"Dad you're not helping," Bianca finally spoke.

"Larry, you're not helping." Vivian said at the same time as her daughter.

Larry smiled slightly as he shook his head. Career differences or not, there was no denying that Bianca and Vivian were _very_ much alike.

"Bianca, sweetie," Vivian started in calmer, nicer tone. "I only want what's best for you, and being a doctor-"

"-is not what's best for me," Bianca threw in. "Mom," she started. "I didn't want to be a doctor back then and I still don't wanna be one now. Can't you accept that?"

Vivian only stared at her daughter with disinterest. "You know, the other day, I was talking to a friend of mine," she started.

"Here we go," Bianca sighed drastically as she prepared to hear her mother tell her some bullshit story about a _friend_ and how doctors are so important and blah, blah, blah, blah, _BLAH!_ Just then, her cell phone started to vibrate on the table. Reading the caller ID, Bianca shot up from her chair. "He's here!" She said a little too excited as she raced into the house and towards the front door.

Bianca wrenched the front door open just as John was about to knock on it. "You made it!" Bianca managed to smile although she was breathless from running through the house. "You look good," she complimented. John had opted to wear a black polo with thin white horizontal stripes running along it, baggy jeans, and a fresh pair of white Reeboks. His hair was gelled neatly and his face was clean-shaven.

"Thanks," John grinned, but it soon disappeared when he noticed just how out of breath she looked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bianca smiled reassuringly after she swallowed down more air. "Come in." She stepped aside to let John into the house.

"This place is huge," John commented as he closed the door behind him. The inside of the mansion was much bigger than what the outside made it out to be.

Bianca simply smiled at him as she took him by the hand and led him through the house towards the backyard. "So how was your interview?"

John shrugged and smiled down at her. "It was a'ight."

"_A'ight?_" Bianca laughed. It sounded natural when John said it, but it rolled off of her lips in a weird way.

John chuckled at her. "So what have you and your parents been doing so far?"

At this, Bianca's demeanor changed and she scoffed in annoyance. "My mom is in _psycho mode_ again."

"Ah," John understood completely. "Still trying to turn you into a doctor?" _Psycho mode_, as Bianca lovingly termed it, was when Bianca's mother would verbally go crazy about the wonderful world of the medical field. John had seen Bianca's mom in _psycho mode_ numerous times before, back when he and Bianca were seniors in high school. At that time, Vivian Evans fought her hardest to get Bianca to apply to all the prestigious medical schools in the nation. John shuddered just thinking about it; those were dark, _dark _times.

"Yeah. She _still_ doesn't get it," Bianca let out a sigh as they made their way through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door to the backyard patio. "Mom, Dad," Bianca started, getting her parents' attention. "You remember John Cena, right?"

John waved at them, grinning brightly. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans. It's nice to see you again." He walked towards the sitting Vivian Evans to give her a light hug before making his way over to Larry Evans to give him a handshake and a manly hug.

"John Cena Jr," Larry smiled as he stared on at the built young man before him. "You're a long way from West Newbury. I didn't even know that you and Bianca kept in touch."

John smiled back at Bianca before turning back to Larry and answering. "What can I say? I guess our friendship was strong enough to withstand the distance."

"So what brings you to sunny California?" Larry asked as he started to remove the burger patties and shish kebabs from the grill.

"I'm traveling with my job," John explained as he helped Larry bring the food back to the table.

"Oh_, that's_ right," Larry said, snapping his fingers. "You wrestle for the WWE. How could I forget?"

"Yes, sir," John beamed proudly as he took a seat to the left of Bianca. From under the table, he grabbed a hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Dig in, everyone," Larry said once he took a seat next to his wife and across from John. "So you must love your job," Larry's interest in John and his career never wavered.

"Oh, absolutely," John said without a doubt in his voice. He continued to talk animatedly with Bianca's father while he subconsciously fixed burgers for Bianca and himself.

Bianca smiled to herself as she observed the interaction between John and her father. They would _need_ to be on good terms before she would have to break the news to them on their engagement. But Larry was fond of John anyway, so breaking the news to him wouldn't be so bad. However, there was still Bianca's mother.

"Bianca." Bianca was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mother softly call her name. She looked across the table to her mother questioningly. "I didn't get to finish my story," Vivian simply told her daughter before continuing on. "So the other day, I was talking to a friend of mine.."

Bianca rolled her eyes as she idly munched on her burger. She could see her mother's mouth moving to form words, but she did not comprehend _anything_ that she was saying. It was like sitting in a classroom with Charlie Brown's teacher. All that Bianca heard was _Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah_. Okay, so maybe it was rude for Bianca to completely ignore her mother; the least she could do was to tune in, even for just a little bit. _"… friend's daughter… medical school… cosmetic surgeon… Beverly Hills… six-figure salary_…" Bianca fought to stifle a yawn. It was the same old shit every single time. Some _friend_ had a _daughter_ who became a _doctor_ and made lots of _money._

"You see, Bianca," Vivian continued. "Had you listened to me and gone to medical school like I told you to, you'd most likely be making a lot of money by now too."

"Vivian," Larry interjected with a warning tone. "Now isn't the time to talk about this. We have a _guest_," he put emphasis on the last word as he motioned his head towards John.

Vivian ignored her husband. "You're only twenty-seven, Bianca. There's still time."

"Mom," Bianca said sternly, "for the last time, I _will never_ be a doctor. And even if I wanted to, _which I don't_, I won't have time for it. I have a lot going on for me right now as it is."

Vivian snorted. "The only time you can say that you have _a lot going on for you_ is when you have your own home and you need to balance time between your job and your family," she said, using her fingers as quotation marks. "You're not even married yet, Bianca."

Bianca sighed. It was unconventional, but now seemed to be the perfect time to tell her parents about the engagement. She glanced up at John, and John smiled and nodded, giving her hand a squeeze for support. "That's where you're wrong, mom," Bianca summed up the courage to say. "I _am_ getting married." She glanced at John and smiled, lifting their intertwined hands onto the table, revealing her ring to her parents. "_We're_ getting married," she motioned between John and herself.

Vivian, who chose that moment to take a sip out of her tea, immediately spat the liquid out, all over the front of her husband's shirt. "_WHAT!?" _She stared at her daughter in disbelief.

Bianca smiled nervously at her mother, and then chanced a glance at her dad, who was trying his best to wipe the dark colored liquid off of his newly bought white shirt.

John surveyed the scene before him. Vivian was frowning at her daughter, Bianca was cowering under he mother's stare, and Larry was just sitting there with regurgitated tea on his shirt. All was quiet, and it was then that John decided to take matters into his own hands. "Don't worry Mrs. Vi," he said confidently, "I'm a doctor." Vivian directed her stern gaze towards John in suspicion. "A _Doctor of Thuganomics!"_ John grinned proudly; he was _dying _to say that line, and he was _damn _pleased that he finally got to say it. He looked down at Bianca, expecting to hear her laugh and praise him on how brilliantly clever that line was, but the look on her face was enough to wipe the grin off of his. John ducked his head in embarrassment and glanced up at Vivian Evans innocently.

Vivian merely scoffed and threw her napkin down onto the table. "Excuse me," she said in a cold and calm voice as she stood up and made her way inside. They could hear her grumbling as she disappeared into the house.

"If you two will excuse me," Larry said as he stood up as well. "I'm going to uhh.. tend to _this_," he motioned towards his shirt, "and make sure your mother doesn't go into some sort of _super psycho mode_." He gave a weak smile before leaving the couple to themselves. Bianca nodded at her father and waited for him to go into the house before turning to face John.

If looks could kill, Bianca would have killed John a hundred times over with the way she was glaring at him. John smiled at her innocently, trying to lighten the mood, but to no avail; Bianca reached a hand out and gave him a good slap upside his head.

"_Ow,_" John whipped his head to her and frowned. "What was that for?"

"_Doctor of Thuganomics!?_" She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"What," he said innocently. "I thought it was funny. It was funny, right?"

Bianca closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Under different circumstances, it _would_ have been funny. But when it came down to it… "You just insulted my _mother_."

"No I didn't," John defended, but Bianca continued to scowl at him. "It was just a joke. I didn't mean to offend her." He was starting to feel bad.

"You cracked a joke about being a doctor, John. My _mom_ is a doctor. Of course she'd take it seriously," Bianca scolded.

"Sorry, Binx," John said with all sincerity, but Bianca was still frowning. He held her hands within his own and gave them a light squeeze. "You're still gonna marry me, right?" He stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

Bianca shook her head and smiled lightly, her anger dissipating slowly. "Of course," she answered, jokingly rolling her eyes. "Even if you tell lame, insulting jokes."

John stuck his tongue out at her. "Come on, admit it," he urged on, "it was funny, and you know it."

Bianca shrugged and playfully smiled at him. "Okay, fine," she confessed. "It was funny. _Very lame,_ but still funny." She let go of John's hands and stood up to gather the plates and utensils from the table.

"Thank you," John said lightly as he helped Bianca carry things back into the house.

"I wonder what they're doing," Bianca pondered over her parents as she rearranged the dishes to fit neatly into the dishwasher. "I hope everything's alright," she looked up at the stairs in concern, anxiously waiting for her parents to appear.

"Don't worry so much," John reassured, seating himself on a stool at the kitchen's island countertop. "Everything will be just fine. They're probably discussing some stuff," he said before lightly chuckling. "We _did_ give them a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," Bianca said, a soft smile playing on her own lips. "But still…" she trailed off in thought as she rested her back against the island, adjacent to John.

"You'll have to forgive your mother, Bianca." Bianca and John turned their focus back onto the stairs, where Larry was descending it in a new, light blue shirt. "Ever since she hit menopause, her emotions have been all over the place," he explained as he made his way over to his daughter.

"Daddy, you're not mad, are you?" Bianca asked in reference to the engagement. She put on her best puppy-dog eyes just in case he was.

Larry Evans chuckled at his daughter. "Not mad, just surprised," he assured. "Although it would have been nice to have been informed about this proposal _before_ it actually happened," he eyed John sternly before breaking out into a smile. John grinned at him sheepishly. "Either way, you have my blessing,"

Bianca beamed up at John before wrapping her arms around her father in a tight hug. "Thank you, daddy," she said with great appreciation.

"Thank you, sir," John extended his hand out towards Larry once Bianca let go of him.

Larry accepted the handshake, gave John a manly hug, and patted his future son-in-law on the back. "I always liked you, John. Welcome to the family."

John smiled appreciatively before making his way back to Bianca's side. "What about mom?" Bianca asked hesitantly.

"She's a tad bit upset," Larry said truthfully, giving his daughter a sympathetic smile. "But don't worry, she'll get over it. She's just been very moody lately. And you _know_ she makes the biggest deal out of the littlest things when she's moody."

Bianca simply nodded. Her father was right; she _shouldn't _have to worry about her mother and her incessant mood swings. She was engaged, and since her father approved, everything would be okay, right?

The three decided to make their way back out to the patio. It was a nice sunny day, why waste it by staying indoors? Bianca sat back and watched silently as her father and John walked around the backyard as they drank beer and continued to talk. Every so often, John would glance back at her and grin. Bianca smiled to herself as she took in the scene before her; she could definitely get used to seeing John and her father laughing together as they joked and shared stories. She imagined that, once she and John were married, this is how it would be; they would visit her parents every so often and they would just lounge around on a beautiful day. It sounded perfect.

Bianca was disrupted out of her daydream when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see John smiling down at her. "You ready to head out?" He asked. Bianca nodded silently as she stood up. Her father, who was smiling ever so brightly, walked the couple back into the house.

Bianca stood at the foot of the staircase and looked up where her parents' bedroom door was closed. "Bye, mom! Me and John are gonna leave now!" She called out loudly.

"_Okay, honey! Drive safely! Bye John!" _They heard Vivian call out in a much friendlier tone than previous.

"Later, Mrs. Vi!" John replied loud enough for her to hear.

Bianca smiled at John and shook her head. "Mood swings," she chuckled as she and John headed out the front door. She turned to face her father, who was standing in the doorway. "Thanks, dad," she said as she hugged him. "I'll see you later."

"Of course," Larry replied as Bianca let go and stepped back. "John, it was nice to see you again," he said as John stepped up to him to shake his hand once again. "Take care of my daughter," he said as he pulled John into another hug.

"Will do," John replied with confidence. "Later, Mr. Evans," he nodded at him before taking Bianca by the hand and leading her towards his rental. Larry waved goodbye to his daughter and his future son-in-law as they got into the vehicle and drove off.

"So," Bianca said as they drove in silence.

"So," John mocked, a playful smile on his lips. "That went well," he commented.

Bianca snorted. "Aside from the whole _Doctor of Thuganomics_ thing, yeah, it did go well." She turned to give John a sincere smile. "So what are we going to do now?"

John glanced at the time on his dashboard: _4:35PM_. "How about that double-date with Randy and Sam?" He suggested.

Although Bianca still was on the fence with Randy, she wasn't going to let one person ruin her day. "Sure, sounds perfect," she said, nodding.

"Then a double-date, it is," John confirmed as he fished for his phone to make the call. He and Bianca had never been on a _real_ date before; this was going to be fun.

--

**A/N:** ...AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

**A/N:** So sorry that it took me longer than usual to update! Things have been quite _hectic._ Then I had writer's block AGAIN. But so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. And thanks again for all your reviews!

--

**Pinky Promise**

--

_**Chapter 8: First Date**_

--

Bianca was a kid at heart, so when she found out exactly where John would be taking her to meet up with Randy and Sam, she could hardly contain her excitement. "Come on, Johnny!" She tugged relentlessly on his hand, but John was too strong for her. "_Hurry up!!"_ She continued to slowly pull him away from the rental and closer to the tram that would take them to the amusement park.

John couldn't help but to chuckle at her. "You live here, Binx. I'm sure you've been here hundreds of times," he said, amused at her childish behavior. He slowed down his walking just to get her worked up.

"So," Bianca replied defiantly. "But this is the first time I'm here with _you_. It's gonna be fun; it's _Disneyland_," she tugged harder on his hand. "Hurry!" She urged on.

"Okay, okay," John grinned, giving in. He started to walk a tad bit faster than before, but he was still dragging behind Bianca.

They got into the tram and waited as it started to move. "_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_," Bianca sang softly to herself as she swayed her head side to side. "_I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it!"_ She grinned up at John, who rolled his eyes, but was laughing.

And soon, there they stood, smack dab in between Disneyland and California Adventure. Bianca looked up at John with a childlike twinkle in her eye, one that made John smile lovingly at her. "Are you calm now?" He joked.

"Yup," she nodded her head vigorously at him.

"Sure," John said, chuckling as he watched Bianca try to contain her giddiness. "Now all we gotta do is wait for Randy and Sam."

"Oh, I hope they get here soon," Bianca lightly bounced in place as she subconsciously tugged on John's hand. "There's so much stuff for us to do and the park closes at midnight, and it's already 5:30! That gives us.. only six and a half hours to do stuff!" Bianca exclaimed, holding up her fingers as proof.

"_Only six hours_," John snorted to himself and Bianca made a face at him. "Why don't you tell me all the fun stuff that we can do then," he told her in hopes to keep her distracted from having to wait; and it worked.

"Okay, so here's all the rides that we _have_ to go on," Bianca started, her excitement now piqued as she started to ramble on quickly. "Well, there's Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean, Haunted Mansion," she used her fingers to list the rides. "_IT'S A SMALL WORLD!_ Can't forget that!" Bianca said loudly with such enthusiasm that the people around them turned to give them weird looks.

John, although embarrassed, couldn't help but to appreciate Bianca's eagerness. He always had fun with Bianca. And being here, the _happiest place on earth_, with her was starting to bring back memories of all the times he and Bianca would go places and just have a great time together. A hyper, giddy feeling was starting to form at the pit of his stomach, and suddenly, he couldn't wait to get into the park either. He squeezed Bianca's hand and grinned down at her, a lively glint in his own eyes. _Where the hell was Orton?_

"Hey, Cena!" The couple turned to see Randy waving at them from afar, a slender brunette attached to his arm.

"Yay, they're here!" Bianca cheered as she dragged John towards them. Although Randy had initially intimidated Bianca a few days prior, at that moment, Bianca was glad to see him.

As they neared the couple, Randy's girlfriend removed herself from his arm and hurried over to them, suddenly engulfing Bianca in a hug. Although slightly surprised and confused, Bianca lightly hugged back. "Hey, you must be Bianca. I'm Samantha, but just call me Sam," the brunette pulled away from Bianca, smiling brightly. "You don't know how excited I am to meet you," Sam said, genuinely cheerful. "It's been so _boring_ being the only girl stuck with these two _meatheads_," she giggled as she pointed her thumb over at Randy and John. Bianca laughed along with Sam as the two wrestlers stared at them curiously. Sam linked arms with Bianca and they started for the park entrance. "Come on, guys," Sam called to the guys, motioning for them to follow.

Sam was a cool girl. As they rode the rides and strolled around, they got to know more about each other. Samantha Speno was just a few years younger than Bianca, and she was a part-time dance instructor back in St. Louis. "That's cool," Bianca complimented. "I can't dance to save my life," she said, "and neither can John."

"Trust me," Sam started humorously. "If I can teach that big oaf over there how to dance," she said, motioning her head towards Randy, "then you and John will be a piece of _cake_." Bianca grinned at her and they both shared a laugh as John and Randy trailed behind them, oblivious to their chitchat.

Bianca and Sam became quick friends. Sam was just so nice and friendly; Bianca had to wonder how a cocky, menacing-looking guy like Randy could score a girl like her. "I met Randy and John at a club," Sam told her. "He walked right up to me and asked me for my number, and I told him _no_." At this, Bianca snorted, glancing at Randy and silently laughing at him.

_Hah, REJECTED!_ "Then what happened?" Bianca asked, already amused.

"He kept bugging me for my number, so I told him," Sam started, grinning devilishly, "_if you can memorize it, then you can call me_. I really didn't think he could do it, but a few days later, he called. And so we started talking, then we met up here and there, and now, a year later, here we are," she finished as she turned to look at Randy to give him a sweet smile.

Bianca looked at Sam and Randy in admiration. Even though she didn't like Randy, there was no doubt that he and Sam loved each other very much. Bianca could see it in the way that they smiled at each other, the way Sam's eyes would light up when she talked about him, and in the subtle looks that Randy would give Sam that showed just how much he cared for that woman. It was enough to change Bianca's opinion of him. Bianca smiled at the two; Sam was fortunate enough to find someone who loved her just as much as she loved him. Bianca wanted to be in a relationship like that. With that in mind, she glanced at John and smiled to herself; anything is possible, right?

John walked over to the two girls and wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist. "What are you two ladies giggling and smiling about?" He asked with a playful smirk. The two girls looked to each other and grinned before turning back to face him.

"Oh nothing," Bianca assured, leaning into him. "So where to now?" They had just crossed over from Disneyland to California Adventure.

John took a moment to look around before he and Randy both pointed in the same direction. "There," they both said simultaneously. Randy and Sam headed towards the Hollywood section of the park arm in arm, leaving Bianca and John alone.

"No," Bianca said sternly.

"Why not?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to," Bianca's answer was simple.

John chuckled. "I didn't want to ride It's a Small World, but I did anyway, _for you_," he said smartly. "The least you could do is ride this _one ride_ with me," he emphasized.

"But It's a Small World wasn't scary," Bianca defended.

"Binx," John laughed lightly. "The Tower of Terror isn't scary. Come on before the line gets too long." John gently pushed Bianca forward.

"It _is_ scary," Bianca argued. As much as she tried to resist against John's arm, he easily led her towards Randy and Sam, and towards the creepy-looking building that was the Tower of Terror.

"How scary can it be, Binx. It's still _Disneyland_," he put quotations around the name to prove his point. They quickly caught up with Randy and Sam, and the line was moving fairly quickly. "If you ride this with me," John started, putting both hands on Bianca's shoulders so that she could look at him, "I promise that I won't force you to ride anything else that you don't want to," he bargained.

Bianca, although frowning, stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

John chuckled as he linked his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

Bianca could feel her stomach churn as they were led into numerous rooms, all very scary in their own sense. She linked arms with John and huddled close to him. Once they left the boiler room, they were finally taken to the lift. Bianca stared on, her eyes big with fear; the idea of randomly freefalling in a makeshift elevator while strapped to a chair with numerous other people did not sit well with her.

Soon, it was the moment of truth as they started strapping themselves into the seats. Bianca sat in between John and Sam, looking around the room nervously, a permanent pout on her face. "I can hold your hand if you want," John offered, grinning at her. Bianca furrowed her eyebrows at him in a frown but said nothing as John moved to lace his fingers with hers. He smiled when he felt the pressure of Bianca's hand squeezing his.

The ride started, and a creepy voice echoed around them as they rose higher and higher into the tower. It was a slow ride as the lift took them to different floors of the hotel, and the creepy voice would talk them through each floor. As they rose higher, Bianca knew that at any second, they would drop. The wait was killing her and she just wanted to get it over with. She squeezed on John's hand in anticipation.

"You freaking out yet?" John managed to joke.

Bianca snapped her head towards him and stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Yeah!" There was no use in lying to him. Bianca was scared _shitless_.

"Any second now," John said casually, grinning at her, and Bianca glared back at him.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like thi-" but Bianca was cut off as they were suddenly falling towards the ground. "_AAAAGGGHHHHHH!"_ She let out a shriek so loud that John knew he would be deaf in one ear by the end of the ride.

The ride slowed to a sudden stop and soon they were being lifted upwards once again. John was laughing from the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his body. He looked over to Bianca. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Bianca, who was pouting more than ever and squeezing the life out of John's hand, glared at him. "I _hate_ you," she hissed as she continued to hold on for dear life. At every drop, Bianca screamed bloody murder, which John found highly amusing, despite his loss of hearing in his right ear.

Bianca had squeezed her eyes shut just as she felt the lift take them higher. She didn't know how many more freefall drops she could take, and she just wanted it to be over.

"Binxie, look," she heard John say, and she slowly opened her eyes, hoping that the ride was finally over. But what she saw made her gasp in awe.

They were at the 13th floor, and they were so far up that they could see the bright lights from both Disneyland _and _the rest of California Adventure. "Wow," Bianca whispered, temporarily forgetting that she was just screaming her lungs out in fear moments before. She looked at John and smiled at him, but the smile was soon wiped off of her face as the lift suddenly dropped them again.

As they neared the basement level, the lift slowed down to a stop, and Bianca glared at John, who was shaking from all the laughter that he was trying to hold in. "You should have seen your face," he managed to say between laughs. "_Priceless!"_

Bianca pouted as she slapped John on the arm. "Meanie," she whined, causing John to laugh even more.

Although the ride lasted just a few short minutes, to Bianca, it felt like forever and then some.

Once the ride was over, Bianca was one of the first ones out, grateful to be back on the ground. She stood near the side, waiting for the others. "Pretty good, huh," John grinned at them.

Randy smirked but said nothing, Sam nodded, slightly smiling, and Bianca was still pouting. "Never again," she said while trying to keep her cool in front of Randy and Sam.

They walked over to where a TV screen showed their picture that was taken during the ride. John burst out laughing as he pointed to Bianca. "Look at your _face!"_

Bianca stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, look at _your_ face," she retorted. "It ain't any better," she teased as Randy and Sam joined in on the laughter.

John chuckled, relieved that Bianca was happy enough to be cracking jokes. "So what now, Bianca?" He asked, and the other couple turned to face Bianca as well.

Bianca's stomach growled, and she giggled softly, forgetting all about the Tower of Terror. "I guess all that screaming made me hungry," she stuck her tongue out at John before linking arms with him. "I want food. Can we stop for a snack or something?"

"Ooh, good idea," Sam agreed. "I'm hungry too." She looked up at Randy expectantly, who chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, John, me too," Randy grinned and they all looked at John keenly.

John snorted before motioning with his hand, "lead the way."

The two couples found a small food joint within the park and they seated themselves at a table. Bianca smiled sweetly at John. "Johnny, want to share a funnel cake with me? It's _good_," she coaxed.

John smiled lightly at her. "Sure."

They all sat and ate, making small talk here and there. As soon as they were done, Bianca glanced at her cell phone for the time and quickly snapped her head towards John, tugging on his sleeve to gain his attention. "The parade is about to start back at Disneyland," she said once John acknowledged her. "Can we watch it? Please?"

John ran a hand over his scalp in thought. "Me and Randy wanted to check this place out a little more. You know, to ride the scary _big kid_ rides?" He playfully teased.

Bianca made a face and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine," she said, pouting.

"How about we leave you two boys alone," Sam said, standing up, "and me and Bianca are gonna head over to Disneyland to watch the parade, which is _way better_ than your scary big kid rides."

Bianca stood up as well, grinning appreciatively at Sam. They linked arms and headed towards the other park, waving goodbye to their men.

--

After going on a few rides, John and Randy realized that it wasn't as fun without the girls. They decided to head back over towards Disneyland to watch the rest of the parade with them. But first, John needed to ask Randy something without the girls around. "So what do you think of her?"

"Huh?" Randy stared questioningly at him, even though he heard John's question loud and clear.

"Bianca. What do you think of her?" John asked again. "Honestly?"

Randy shrugged. "She's a fine catch." He simply said. "I mean, it's cool that you were childhood friends and all, but," he trailed off. How could he sound honest without being blunt or mean?

"But?" John urged on.

"But," Randy sighed. "How honest do you want me to be?"

John frowned slightly at his friend's answer. "You don't like her, huh," he stated more than asked.

"It's not that I don't like her," Randy denied. "It's just weird that all of a sudden you're engaged to some chick that you've never told anyone about. What's up with that?" If Randy wanted answers, he had to put John on the spot.

"It's complicated," John said, running a hand over his scalp in thought. Randy only looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. John let out a sigh; he knew Randy was only looking out for him, but should he know about the pinky promise? "This is gonna sound ridiculous, but I know what I'm doing," John forewarned before proceeding to tell Randy the truth. "During our last year of high school, I promised Bianca that I'd marry her if we were both single after ten years," he explained.

"Dude, are you fucking serious?" Randy stared at John as if the latter had grown another head. When John stayed silent, Randy continued on. "So you're only marrying her because of a high school promise?"

"Yeah," John answered with all seriousness in his voice.

"That _is _ridiculous," Randy said, shaking his head. "She could be marrying you just for the money, you know."

"Bianca's not like that," it was John's turn to shake his head. "I know her. She wouldn't do that to me. She's not that kind of person."

"Are you sure?" The look on Randy's face showed his skepticism.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I said," John defended, "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you even have feelings for her?" Randy had to ask.

"Of course I do," John answered straightaway. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have made that promise if I didn't."

"And how do you know she has feelings for _you_?" Randy continued on.

"She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't," John responded reasonably. Randy sighed and shook his head, but said nothing. "I got this, a'ight?" John said with confidence. "Besides, you and Sam met at a club and you're doing just fine. I'm sure me and Bianca can manage," he added with a lighter tone.

Randy snorted. "Sure," he simply said as they walked the distance towards Disneyland, where masses of people stood behind barricades to watch the parade. He would be civil to Bianca; she was a nice girl after all. But if she ever did or said anything suspicious, Randy would be on her case in an instant.

--

Bianca and Sam watched in awe as the parade continued to pass right by them. The flashing lights, the dancing, the catchy tunes, and the numerous families standing by were enough to make them feel like little kids again. The two girls excitedly bounced on the heels of their feet as they waved at Belle as she slowly passed by on her Beauty and the Beast float. They giggled loudly when Belle spotted them and waved back.

"Having fun?" Bianca jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her waist, and she automatically looked up to see John beaming at her from behind.

"Yup!" Bianca nodded her head energetically. "We saw Peter Pan, Aladdin and Jasmine, Simba, Cinderella, Ariel, oh! And Belle waved at us!" She ranted enthusiastically.

John chuckled at her. "That's great, Binx." He smiled when she leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as they continued to watch the parade. It was over within the next ten minutes, and while the people around them slowly started to disperse, the two couples remained.

Bianca yawned as she turned around in John's arms to face him. "Tired?" John smiled at her as she nodded her head slowly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she rested her forehead against his chest. They turned to face Randy and Sam.

"I think that was enough fun for one day," Randy mused as he stretched. "We should get going. The park is gonna close soon anyway."

John nodded, and the two couples made their way out of the park and onto the tram to take them to the parking structure.

"See you later, Bianca," Sam said as the two brunettes embraced. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too," Bianca grinned at her new friend, this time hugging back with equal fervor. "Bye Randy," she waved at him once she pulled away from Sam.

"Later," Randy smirked as he nodded at her. Sam said her goodbyes to John before she and Randy turned in the opposite direction to look for their car.

"Now where did we park," John pondered to himself as he dug into his pocket for the car keys.

"Green Goofy section," Bianca said promptly before giggling softly.

It didn't take long for them to find the Green Goofy section, as Bianca had called it, and their rental. They got in and drove off, content with all of the day's events.

It would take a half-hour to go from Disneyland to Bianca's apartment, and the couple drove in a comfortable silence.

"You had fun today," John observed as he focused on the road before him.

Bianca turned to look at him and beamed. "Loads," she simply said. "Did you?"

"Of course," he replied with confidently. "I always have fun with you." He turned to give her a quick smile before reverting his attention back to his driving.

"Sam's a cool girl," Bianca added. "I had a lot of fun with her too. She's really nice." Bianca proceeded to tell John all about what she and Sam talked about when he and Randy hadn't been listening.

It seemed that the car ride ended too soon as they pulled into the parking lot of Bianca's apartment. "I'll walk you up," John said, and Bianca nodded as they both exited the rental and entered the building all the way up to Bianca's floor. They stopped right in front of her door and turned to face each other. "Pretty good for a first date, huh," John grinned, and Bianca playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Pretty damn good."

"I think I deserve a reward," John started. "For being such an awesome date."

"Oh really?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of reward?" She knew fully well where John was going with this.

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged before grinning widely at Bianca. He slowly leaned his face towards hers, and Bianca automatically closed her eyes just as John's lips pressed against her own in a soft, innocent kiss. Bianca slowly opened her eyes just as John pulled away, a soft smile forming on her face. "That'll do," John smirked at her playfully. "Good night, Binx," he said softly as he placed a sincere kiss on her forehead.

"G'night, Johnny," she hugged him and watched as he walked away before slowly retreating back into her home. Bianca let out a content sigh as she flopped down onto her bed. It was good to have John back in her life.

--

**A/N: **I've only been to Disneyland once.. And that was like... 3 years ago.. So bare with my vague-ish descriptions.. And no, I've never ridden on the Tower of Terror; I'm too scared for that.

Oh, and thanks a bunch to _Kie, _who helped me out with the Tower of Terror part and beta-read this chapter. Kie, you're the best for staying up the whole night with me just to do this.

Anyway... REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Kick It

**A/N:** Sorry this took forever-ish. I got reacquainted with my Wii.. And well, I guess you can figure out what happened. Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. Keep it coming!! So here's the next chapter.. Enjoy!

--

**Pinky Promise**

--

_**Chapter 9: Let's Kick It  
**_

--

A knock resounded throughout Bianca's apartment early the next morning, and Bianca lazily got up from her place at the sofa to see who it was. Glancing through the peephole to see John waiting outside her door, her eyes widened with embarrassment; she was still dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and cotton shorts. She contemplated running into her room to change into something more decent, but she decided against it when John continued to knock.

Bianca slowly opened the door. "Good morning," she greeted, smiling shyly at him. She stepped aside to let him in.

"Morning," John replied, and chuckled when he noticed Bianca's attire. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, of course not," she assured, her face a slight tinge of pink. "So what's up?" Now that she thought about it, why the hell was John knocking on her door at 7am anyway?

"We're heading out to the next venue," John explained. "I just wanted to see you before we left," he smiled sadly at her.

"Oh," Bianca said, disappointment in her voice. The few days that she had spent with John were very hectic and fun, but now he had to leave. She really didn't want him to; they _just_ reunited a few days ago after all. "So where are you headed to now?"

"San Jose. It's a six-hour drive so me and Randy decided to get a head start," John said. "He's waiting in the rental right now."

"You should go then," Bianca told him, despite wanting him to stay. "Don't wanna keep him waiting."

"Let him wait," John smirked and he slowly stepped up to Bianca, who was pouting. "You gonna miss me?" He opened his arms and Bianca let herself be engulfed in a hug.

"Yeah," she softly admitted in a muffled voice as she rested her head against his chest. She sighed sadly and reluctantly pulled away.

"Don't worry, Binx," John placed a hand on her cheek and lightly traced his thumb over it. "It'll only be a few days. I'll come back once I get everything done. Then we can work something out with our engagement."

At this, Bianca looked up at him questioningly. _Work something out?_

John smiled softly at her. "I was talking to Vince the other day," he started, "and he allowed it, so I want you to come travel with me." Bianca opened her mouth to speak, but John held a hand up to silence her. "You don't have to say anything right now," he said. "I know you have your career with the LA Times to tend to, but it's just something to think about." Bianca said nothing as she nodded. "I'm gonna head out," John said and Bianca followed him the short distance to the door.

"Drive safely," she said as she hugged him one last time.

"A'ight," John nodded, wrapping his arms around her once again and kissing the top of her head softly. "Don't have too much fun without me," he grinned at her as he pulled away.

"I won't," Bianca smiled weakly, watching John walk away. She sighed sadly and retreated into her home. _No job, no John.. _What was she supposed to do for the few days that he would be away? Ever since reuniting with John, life had been much better and more fun, despite her being fired. But now Bianca had to prepare herself for what she knew would be the most boring three days of her life.

--

_Ugh!_ Bianca hated it when she was right. Not even a few hours had passed and she was already bored to death. How was she going to survive the next few days? She found herself pacing around, like she did on the night of their engagement, but this time, John wouldn't be showing up any time soon. She forced herself to sit on the sofa, where she let out an exasperated sigh. Although she was bored out of her mind, there was one thing that she could not stop thinking about; _"I want you to come travel with me"._

Bianca frowned in contemplation. _John and his crazy ideas_. Yet, just like all his other crazy ideas, it didn't sound so bad at all. In fact, Bianca loved the aspect of traveling with John and the rest of the WWE. She would be able to see the world, or at least the rest of the country, with her best friend and make new friends along the way. There were just a few setbacks to this plan. What about her apartment? Or her bills? Or her so-called job that John thinks she still has? Bianca just sat there, thinking about how this could possibly work out.

It took a long while before the beginnings of a plan started to formulate in Bianca's head. She could sell some of her things to earn easy cash. She was hardly home anyway, so most of her furniture were still in good condition. Then she could pay off all of her bills and her rent and move out of her apartment just as she and John are about to leave for the next town. The money that she would get off of her furniture _should_ be enough to hold her down for just a bit. And after that, well, she still had John. Bianca cringed at the fact that she would be using her best friend, but she kept repeating in her mind that it was necessary. As much as she didn't want to do it, it had to be done.

Now that she had a solution to her apartment situation, there was still the issue about her _job_. Bianca decided that John would _never ever_ find out that she was fired. But how was she going to play off agreeing to travel with him without being suspicious? Bianca had to think of a plan for that as well. She hoped that John would be too thrilled to ask about _how_ she was able to travel with him. She'd figure something out when the time actually came. There was no use in worrying over something that might not even happen. Besides, John trusted her enough to not question her motives, right?

It was settled; Bianca would sell her things for cash and move out of her apartment just in time to leave with John. She would have to start _now_, though, if she wanted things to be done by the time John came back for her. And so Bianca had found something to do for the rest of the day.

She found a website where she could advertise her possessions online. People would be able to place bids on each item, and the highest bidder would get it, like an online auction. She set the bidding to be open for three days, just to see how it would go.

For the rest of the day, Bianca delved through her house in search of things that she could auction off and the starting price for them. She knew her sofa had to go—it would bring in some good money, as well as her flat screen TV, the coffee table, and her appliances in the kitchen. Her dresser would also account for easy money. There were also her computer desk and office chair. Now, for the next few days, Bianca would have to wait and see how the biddings would work out, and once her belongings were sold, the money she'd earn should suffice for a while.

Bianca flopped back down onto her sofa, pleased with all that she had accomplished that day. She willed herself to relax and closed her eyes, the background noise of the TV lulling her to sleep.

_Yo VIP… Let's kick it…_

_Ice Ice baby.. Ice Ice baby.._

_Alright stop, collaborate and listen.._

Bianca grinned as she blindly reached for her cell phone. "Hey," she greeted, cutting off the song. Bianca remembered when she and John were only teenagers. _Ice Ice Baby_ had just come out and they were both crazy over it; John had even dressed up as Vanilla Ice one time for Halloween, so it only made sense that she would put that song as John's ring tone when he called.

"_Hey Binxie,"_ John's voice rang out from the other line, causing Bianca to relax even more. "_I'm in my hotel now. Me and Randy checked in a few hours ago, but we wanted to walk around."_

"I see," Bianca was just happy to be talking to him. "Anything good happen?"

"_Nope," _John replied casually. "_What have you been doing all day anyway?"_

Bianca shrugged, although John couldn't see it. "Nothing," she sighed sadly.

"_Nothing huh," _John smirked to himself. "_You miss me that much?"_

"You don't even know," she whined. "It's so _boring_ here without you."

John couldn't help but chuckle. "_Come on, Binx_," he coaxed lightly, "_we've gone ten years without seeing or hearing from each other. The next few days should be nothing_."

"Nothing but hell," Bianca replied smartly, causing the two of them to laugh softly to themselves.

John shook his head in amusement. "_Would it help if I said that I miss you too? And that these next few days are gonna be hell without you?"_

The corners of Bianca's mouth twitched upwards. "Maybe…" she said suggestively. _John was such a charmer_.

"_It better,"_ John jokingly threatened, "_because I mean it,"_ and the two shared another laugh. "_But hey, I'ma head out to dinner with the guys. I just wanted to check up on you and let you know that I'm here_."

"Thanks, John," Bianca said sincerely. "I'm glad you called. Go have fun with your friends."

"_Will do_," he grinned. "_Good night, Binx_."

"G'night, Johnny," she playfully sang before they both hung up. Bianca sighed; hearing John's voice would have to suffice for three days.

--

Vivian Evans slapped a stack of bridal magazines down onto the dining table in front of her daughter, who looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Now Bianca, don't give me that look," she said as she took a seat across from her daughter.

"What's all this?" Bianca asked, picking up a magazine and casually flipping through it.

"Well, you're getting married aren't you?" Her mother answered. "A wedding is not going to plan itself," she stated matter-of-factly.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Mom, I just got engaged a few days ago. Do we really need to do this now?" She asked, motioning at the pile of magazines before her. She didn't know a thing about weddings. And wasn't wedding planning a couple's thing anyway? Should she really start planning without John?

Vivian scoffed. "_Yes._ The sooner you start planning, the better."

"But John's not here," Bianca trailed off. "I'd really rather plan this all with him." She put the magazine that she held in her hand back on the table and pushed it towards the pile, oblivious to the hurt look on her mother's face.

"Well, where is he?" Vivian looked on expectantly.

"He left for San Jose yesterday," Bianca replied. "It's his job."

"Sweetie," Vivian reached a hand out and rested it on her daughter's. "If John's going to be traveling, you can't wait for him to plan this, otherwise you'll _never _get married. Not soon anyway. That's why I want to help you."

Bianca saw the sincerity in her mother's eyes and smiled softly. Her mother just wanted what was best for her after all. And that hopeful look that her mother had when she dropped the magazines in front of her reminded her of a kid in a candy store. She had to do this, if only for her mother. "I don't know how to get started, mom. What should we do first?" She gave her mother a small smile.

Vivian beamed at her daughter and clapped her hands in excitement. "Well, let's take a look here," she trailed off as she chose a magazine and placed it in front of Bianca. She moved to sit in the chair next to her daughter.

They had practically spent the whole day skimming through each magazine, looking at pictures and reading articles for ideas. Although planning a wedding wasn't exactly fun and games for Bianca, she was just glad that her mother was enjoying it. It was every mother's dream to see her daughter walk down the aisle, after all.

"And what have you two beautiful women been doing while I was gone?" Bianca grinned and turned at the new voice that entered the house.

"Hi, daddy!" Bianca hopped out of her seat and headed over to her father, who was a nice shade of red and had just set his golfing equipment off to the side.

"Hi, honey," Larry hugged his daughter in greeting and pulled away. "So what brings you here? And where's John?" He looked around to see that his future son-in-law was nowhere in sight.

"John's in San Jose for the next show. Mom and I were just looking through some magazines for ideas for the wedding," Bianca explained as she and her father headed towards Vivian.

"Planning already?" Larry raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Mom insisted," Bianca chuckled lightly, shaking her head, and Larry smiled down at her knowingly. That was typical Vivian, always prompt and precise.

"Well, Viv," Larry directed his attention towards his wife. "I say that's enough planning for the day. Since Bianca's here, why don't we go out for dinner?"

"Good idea!" Vivian stood up from her seat to join her husband and her daughter. "There's a new place just down the road that I heard was absolutely marvelous," she clapped her hands animatedly before heading up the stairs.

Bianca grinned up at her father. "_Nice, _dad. Very nice."

--

Dinner with her parents had been very pleasant for Bianca. It was just very relaxing, and her mom hadn't even gone in psycho mode the whole day. Bianca didn't even want to go back home because she'd be alone if she did. But there she was, back in her apartment. It was close to midnight, and Bianca changed into her PJs before settling into the bed. She reached for her laptop on the bedside table and placed it on her lap.

Bianca had almost forgotten about her auctions. Going onto the website and logging into her account, she was pleased to find that there were already many people interested in buying her things and the bids were getting higher and higher. And there were still a couple more days to go.

Bianca shut down her laptop and placed it back onto the bedside table, where another thing had caught her eye. Her cell phone was flashing, and across the screen was an icon saying that she got a new voicemail. She dialed the appropriate number and waited. "_You have one new voicemail,_" the automated voice sounded out. "_New message:"_

"_Hey, Binxie," _Bianca relaxed at the sound of John's voice. "_I just wanted to see what you were up to today. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier; Vince had me running all over the place, and I finally escaped,"_ she smiled when she heard him chuckle. "_Well, uh.. You're probably already sleeping since it's pretty late, so I'ma head to bed now, so good night… or good morning if you get this in the morning."_ Bianca giggled softly. _"A'ight.. I miss you, Bianca. See you soon."_ And with that, the message cut off. Setting her phone back onto the nightstand and snuggling into bed, Bianca couldn't stop the smile on her face. _Just a couple more days._

--

Bianca spent majority of the next couple of days at home in front of her laptop. She was amused to find that people were virtually fighting to win her things. Initially, her items were priced low, which caught the attention of many potential buyers, and Bianca was pleased to see that the numbers had risen drastically. All she had to do now was wait for the auctions to close.

The day before John would come back was the day that Bianca paid off her last rent and utilities bills. Earlier on, she had talked to her landlord about moving out, and although her landlord was saddened to see her go, he was also happy to know that Bianca would be moving on to bigger and better things. Her landlord was generous enough to let her stay until the last of her things were sold.

Checking her bank account online, Bianca let out a low whistle. Once her rent and utility payments go through, she would have under five hundred dollars in the bank; she was practically broke. She shook her head and clicked her tongue against her teeth. The auction would end tomorrow, and then her financial status would improve at least just a little bit.

With that settled, Bianca figured that she should start packing her things. Aside from her furniture and appliances that she auctioned off, she really didn't have much to pack; most everything fit into two luggage. All the things that she really couldn't bring with her she decided to box; perhaps she could leave it at her parents' house.

Bianca was excited; in less than 24 hours, John would be back. Her auction would be closed and she would have money again. But then Bianca's face fell into a frown. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't be able to leave with John just yet. She would need to stay back until all her possessions were sold. That meant that they would spend even more days apart. They've been apart for longer times before; a few more days shouldn't hurt, right? But John looked so eager to take her away with him when he came back. What exactly was she supposed to tell him?

--

And so the next day finally came, and Bianca kept herself busy until John would arrive. The auction was closed and Bianca contacted each of her winning bidders to see how soon they'd be able to claim their items. She let out an exasperated sigh once she got off of the phone with the last person. None of them would be able to stop by that day, some required her to _mail_ the item to them, and others said it would take about a week until they would be able to come get their claim.

"Lazy asses," she complained to herself. She wasn't even done packing yet, and she no longer felt the need to now that she would be staying back longer than expected.

Once the doorbell rang, Bianca said nothing as she opened the door and hugged John right away. "Nice to see you too, Binx," John grinned at the welcome that Bianca gave him and he made his way into the apartment with Bianca still clinging to him.

"I missed you," Bianca said in a muffled voice as she buried her face into his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne.

John opened his mouth to reply but caught a glimpse of the open luggage near the sofa that was only half full of clothes. "You're not done packing?"

Bianca looked up at him, then at the luggage before pulling away slightly. "About that," she started hesitantly. "I can't leave just yet…"

"Why not?" John asked, concern written all over his face.

What was she going to say? She couldn't tell him that she was moving out of her apartment because she got fired and could no longer afford to live there. She couldn't tell him that she was selling her things because she was broke. As much as she hated doing it, she needed to lie to him _again_. "I need to finish up a few things for the LA Times before they'll let me go. It's gonna take about another week or so."

"Oh," John said with slight disappointment. Bianca nearly let out a sigh of relief that he actually fell for the lie. "We'll be in Seattle in a week. So I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yeah," Bianca smiled sadly. She felt guilty, and the disappointed look that John had on didn't make her feel any better. "I'm really sorry, Johnny. I should have told you earlier so you didn't have to drive all the way down here for nothing."

"Nah, it's all good," he smiled reassuringly at her. "I got some promos to do down here before my flight tomorrow night anyway." John proceeded to place his hands on her shoulders and give them a light, supportive squeeze. "Just do what you need to do down here, a'ight?"

"_A'ight,"_ Bianca answered playfully. "Are you sure Mr. McMahon is okay with me traveling with you?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Vinny-Mac is cool with it, as long as you stay out of trouble," John smirked at her and Bianca stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, I'm the champ. That pretty much entitles me the freedom to do whatever I want."

Bianca snorted at his cockiness. "Whatever you say, Johnny boy."

--

John said goodbye to Bianca before he left for the next city, and Bianca was left to herself for a week. She spent the first half of the week taking care of her business and getting her possessions to the appropriate people. Bianca was able to get all her things out well before the week was over. Everything else was packed in boxes and luggage; she was set to go. However, she wouldn't be heading to Seattle just yet. John had scheduled her flight to be a few days more, so for the time being, Bianca would spend the rest of her time with her parents.

"So what exactly are in these boxes?" Larry Evans asked his daughter as he helped Bianca haul her things from his car to their house. "And what's with the luggage?"

Bianca waited for her parents to settle at the dinner table before answering her father's questions. "I'm gonna be traveling with John for a while," she said, cautiously.

"Oh really," Larry smiled at his daughter. "And your bosses are letting you do that?"

"Well," Bianca started. "Being promoted to editor _does _have its privileges," she thought up quickly. "I'll be gone for a few weeks." In all honesty, Bianca really didn't know how long she would be away or if she would even be back at all. How could she go back with no apartment to go back to?

"And the boxes?" Vivian asked curiously. "What's in them?"

"I figured I'd have my apartment fumigated while I was away. I was wondering if I could leave these boxes here with you guys. It's just some stuff.. Picture frames, books, _stuff." _Bianca was starting to hate herself; lying was becoming easier each time.

Larry and Vivian only nodded, oblivious to the nervous look on their daughter's face. "So when are you leaving?"

"In a few days," Bianca answered. "I wanted to spend the rest of my time here with you guys. If that's alright with you?" She looked up at her parents innocently.

"Of course, honey," Vivian said promptly, moving towards her daughter and pulling her into a hug. "You know you can always stay with us whenever you want to."

Bianca hugged her mother back appreciatively. "Thanks, mom."

The few days spent at her parents' mansion were quite productive. Bianca and Vivian continued their _wedding plans_ and Bianca also spent a lot of times outdoors with her father. It was very nice and relaxing, and Bianca almost felt like a kid again being babied by her parents.

Larry and Vivian escorted Bianca to the airport. After getting her plane ticket at the front desk and getting her luggage taken care of, she made her way back to her parents.

"Enjoy yourself, alright?" Larry told Bianca as he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course," Bianca grinned at him then turned to face her mother.

"Take care of yourself. And John too." Vivian and Bianca hugged for a long while before pulling away.

"I will," she smiled at her mother. "I better go," Bianca said to her parents, getting one last good look at them. She really didn't know when she would see them next. "Bye guys, I love you." She wrapped her arms around the both of them one last time.

"Have a safe flight, honey," Larry told her, and she waved goodbye before heading towards the terminals.

Although Bianca was slightly sad to be leaving her parents, her eagerness to see John was much more. Bianca was surprised to find that John had gotten her a seat in the first-class section. It was much roomier and she got a window seat. She wasn't sure if John gave her a first class seat by accident or what; she would have to talk to him about it later-- not that she was complaining or anything.

Bianca settled into her seat comfortably and gazed out the window. She hadn't been in a plane in years, and she was slightly anxious. The plane had just taken off, and Bianca watched as the land under them was getting farther away and the buildings were getting smaller. Resting her head against the back of her seat, Bianca smiled to herself, a giddy feeling forming within her. _Goodbye Los Angeles, hello John Cena._

--

**A/N:** Review?


	10. Chapter 10: I Could Get Used to This

**A/N: **Yes, I know.. It took me _forever_ to post this chapter and it's not even that long.. Sorry!! Well, here's what's been up... I'm back in Cali for my 2nd year of college and my schedule is quite hectic. But I _have_ been working on this during my free time. But of course, school work must come before everything else. This is so random, but I have this class entitled Writing for the Media. It's a 3-hour class, but it's pretty cool. So our first assignment was to write a 350-word autobiography about anything in our life. So you know what I wrote about? I wrote about the time I got to meet John Cena. Hahaha. And I gotta tell ya, it was really hard to keep it at 350 words coz there was so much more that I wanted to say. But anyway, I'm done ranting. Here's the next chapter. I figured I'd throw in another flashback scene... Just so you can get a better idea of how Bianca and John were like way back when. 'Na mean? Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon; I can't make any promises though... But anyway.. Here ya go!

--

**Pinky Promise**

--

_**Chapter 10: **_**_I Could Get Used to This_**

John pushed his cap further onto his head as if to hide himself in the hustle and bustle of the Seattle airport. According to the TV screen on the wall, Bianca's flight had landed not too long ago. Now all John had to do was wait for Bianca to come walking out of the lobby and towards the luggage carousel that he was standing near.

John straightened up when people started to fill the area, and he searched around for a familiar face. Soon, all the people from Bianca's flight were there and the carousel started to move as luggage after luggage appeared from the tunnel. John looked around and frowned; no Bianca. And now he was starting to worry; _what if she missed her flight? What if she changed her mind? What if, what if, what if.._ If something came up, she'd have told him, right?

There was a small tug on the back of his shirt, and John automatically grinned as he turned around, ready to pull Bianca into a much needed hug. "Hey, you're John Cena!" John's grin disappeared and looked on in confusion at the small child before him. "Mom! Dad! I told you it was him!" The little boy yelled across the room to his parents, and everyone around him started to turn and stare, finally recognizing the wrestler. John sheepishly grinned and waved at the people nearby. The little boy looked up at John with eager eyes. "Can I please take a picture with you?"

John smiled and nodded. "Sure," he agreed and posed with the boy as his parents took a picture. The family thanked him before walking away. Soon, more people stepped up to him for pictures and autographs, and a small crowd was starting to form around him. As he signed autographs, John continued to look around for Bianca, but still no luck. It took a good fifteen minutes before the crowd slowly dissipated, and still no Bianca. John hoped that he hadn't missed her while fans had bombarded him. People were already starting to leave and there were only a few more waiting at the luggage carousel. John was starting to genuinely worry.

"Oh my gosh, it's John Cena!" A group of teenaged girls hurried up to him and he forced a smile onto his face as they asked for pictures and autographs as well. He watched as they happily bounced away before looking around the room again. Where was she?

"Can I take a picture with you too?" John heard a voice behind him say, and this time he turned around, grinning ear to ear.

"How about I do you one better and take you to my hotel room," he smirked before laughing and flashing a genuine smile. He opened his arms to receive Bianca in a hug.

"You're such a dork, Johnny," Bianca teased as she attempted to wrap her arms around his bulky frame. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," she apologized as John took hold of her luggage and started rolling it towards the parking lot.

"Nah, it's all good," he reassured her. "You're here now; that's all that matters," he said, gazing at her caringly.

Bianca smiled up at John. "You're right."

"So what hotel are we at?" Bianca asked as John drove onto the freeway.

"Marriott," John simply answered. "Vinny-Mac always books us in five-star hotels."

"So what's our room like?" Bianca had to ask. She couldn't remember the last time she stayed at a hotel; let alone a five-star one.

"It's a suite, so there's a living room with a TV, and there's the bedroom with a bed and a TV, a dresser, and a balcony," John explained.

_Hold up._ "Just _one_ bed?" Bianca timidly asked.

"Yeah," John quickly glanced over to Bianca. "I can get a double instead if you want," he offered hastily.

"No," Bianca quickly answered, "it's fine." She turned to smile at John as proof. "It'll be just like our sleepovers, right?"

John grinned at her and nodded. "Right."

--  
_**Flashback**_

_"Are you done yet?"_

_"Almost."_

_"How about now?"_

_"No."_

_"Now?"_

_"No."_

_"Now?"_

_"No."_

_"…. Now?"_

_"No!" Bianca exasperatedly turned in her seat at her desk and raised an eyebrow at John. "I'm not going to finish this paper if you keep talking to me!" Although she scolded him, she was still grinning._

_John, who was lazily stretched out on Bianca's bed, idly tossing a football, lifted his head from off of the pillow and sheepishly grinned at her. "I thought we were hanging out today?"_

_"We are hanging out today," Bianca told him matter-of-factly. "After I finish this paper."_

_"Are you done yet?" John asked again._

_"No, John, I'm not done yet," Bianca turned around in her seat and started to type away at her computer. "Just let me finish this sentence and then we're good to go." John waited for about a minute before hearing Bianca press one more key. "There!" She said as she powered down her computer._

_"Finally!" John sighed as he slid off of Bianca's bed. He slung his backpack over one shoulder, then hurried over to Bianca. He grinned mischievously at her as he bent forward and easily lifted her over his other shoulder._

_Bianca squeaked in surprise as she was lifted off of the ground. "Johnny, what are you doing?"_

_"Heh," John smirked. "I forgot to tell you; Mom and dad wanted you over for dinner," he said as he started down the stairs._

_"You can put me down, you know," Bianca said as John locked the front door behind them and headed across the street. "I can walk there."_

_"I know," John said casually. "But you might run away." He tightened his hold on her as he made it to his house. He opened the door and headed straight into the kitchen where his parents were fixing dinner. "Delivery," he called out._

_John Sr and Carol both turned at the sound of their second son's voice. "John Felix Anthony Cena, you put Bianca down right this minute," Carol scolded._

_"Yeah John Felix Anthony Cena," Bianca copied. "You put me down right now." John grinned sheepishly at his mother before setting Bianca down. "Thank you," she said, as she dusted herself off. "Would you like help, Mrs. Cena?"_

_"No, honey," Carol reassured. "You just sit down with John there. Dinner will be served soon."_

_"Alright," Bianca nodded as she took her place next to John at the dinner table._

_"So Johnny boy," John Sr started from his place at the kitchen sink. "How's football coming along? Are you captain of the team yet?"_

_The young teenager chuckled at his father. "I'm not captain yet, dad," he said. "But coach says I've been doing real good this year, so the spot is mine next year when I become a senior."_

_"Are you sure you're going to pass this year?" Bianca joked, and she stuck her tongue out at John when he playfully glared at her._

_"Of course I'm going to pass," John said with confidence. "Look who you're talking to," he smirked at her._

_Bianca raised an eyebrow at him and stared. They were only juniors in high school but John was already a very busy person. Aside from their numerous advanced classes together and his football practice, John was also aspiring to be a body builder. At first she thought it was funny; John, who was once thin and lanky, suddenly sported bulging muscles and a new hair-do once he became a regular at Hard Nock's Gym. She snorted at him and shook her head._

_"So Bianca, anything new with you?" Carol asked at her place by the stove. "Did you try out for the cheerleading team perhaps?"_

_John started laughing at the horrified face that Bianca made. "Come on, ma," he casually said. "You know that's not Bianca's thing."_

_Carol giggled at the both of them. "Yes, well, I was just checking. No harm in that," she defended. "So Bianca, are you still on the yearbook committee?"_

_"Yes, ma'am!" Bianca eagerly replied with great pride. "I'm a secondary editor this year, and if I do well, I'm going to be the chief editor for next year's staff."_

_"Well, that sounds exciting," Carol commented and Bianca nodded vigorously. "I'm sure that the both of you will do very well this year as long as you both stick together." John and Bianca turned to each other and grinned._

_Once dinner had started, the rest of John's brothers joined them at the dinner table. Dinner was loud and entertaining as usual and Bianca felt right at home with them as always._

_"Ugh, I'm stuffed!" Bianca patted her belly as she flopped down onto John's bed. "Dude, you need to tell your mom to stop cooking good food. I'm going to get fat," she laughed as she started to poke at her stomach._

_"Whatever, Binx," John rolled his eyes at her as he launched himself at her and started to poke at her tummy as well._

_Bianca yelped in surprise as he started to tickle and poke at her. "Ahahaha…. John!.. Oh my gosh, stop! I can't breathe… My tummy hurts!" She said between laughs._

_Bianca's laughter made John laugh in return, and they were both red in the face once John slowed down his tickling to a stop. "You're too funny," he told her as he got off the bed. He slid his shirt off, unaware of Bianca's timid stare. "I'm gonna take a shower," he told her as he threw the shirt back and headed towards his bathroom._

_The shirt landed directly on Bianca's face and she immediately ripped it away from herself. "Eww John! You stink!" She yelled out, grinning. She closed her eyes as she rested against John's pillows, the sound of running water slowly lulling her to sleep._

_Half an hour later, John came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He was surprised to see Bianca there, sound asleep. Quietly slipping on a clean pair of boxers, he headed over to the bed. "Binxie?" He whispered. He didn't mind that Bianca was sleeping on his bed; they'd had many sleepovers there before. What he did mind was the fact that she was sprawled out, and there was no room for him. He'd move her, but she looked so peaceful, that he just couldn't._

_"I'm not sleeping," Bianca said softly, eyes still closed. She slowly fluttered her brown eyes open to meet with the blue orbs of John's._

_John simply nodded. "Scoot over," he commanded lightly and slid into the bed just as Bianca moved to give him room. He turned the TV on to late night cartoons; one of their favorite things to watch when they had nothing better to do. "You tired?" He asked as he sat up in bed, his back resting against the headboard._

_"Just a lil bit," Bianca yawned, her eyes getting droopy even though she fought to keep them open to watch the cartoons. She rested her head against his rib and wrapped an arm around his waist._

_John smiled down at her as he gently removed loose strands of hair from Bianca's face. It didn't take long before Bianca was fast asleep, and John couldn't help but think of how comfortable and right it felt to be with her like this._

_**End Flashback**  
--_  
"Welcome to my world," John told Bianca as they pulled up to the Marriott in Seattle. John handed the valet the keys to the rental while a bellhop grabbed Bianca's luggage out of the trunk. John tipped them both before leading Bianca into the main lobby of the hotel.

"Wow, this place is nice," Bianca stared around the luxurious lobby in awe. "Do all the hotels that you stay at look like this?"

John grinned and nodded proudly. "Wait til you see our room," he smirked at her, and he led her towards the elevator.

Their suite was on the 25th floor; the very top of the building. The couple made their way down an elegantly decorated lobby before stopping in front of a white door. Sliding the cardkey into the slot, John waited for the light to flash green before opening the door. "After you, Binx," he motioned with his free arm for her to step forward.

Bianca slowly yet eagerly walked into the suite. The living room was very spacious with a large, cushioned sofa. Across from it, propped on the wall was a large flat screen TV complete with surround sound speakers. From the living room, Bianca then made her way into the bathroom, John following close behind. There was a huge porcelain bathtub, and beside it was a separate shower with glass panels and a glass door. The sink was also made of porcelain.

Bianca opened the connecting door that led from the bathroom to the bedroom. The bellhop had already delivered her luggage, and Bianca could see John's clothes and other apparel lying here and there. The bed was a king-size, definitely too big for just one person to sleep on. Across from it was another flat screen TV propped onto the wall. The last stop was the balcony; Bianca slid open the glass door and stepped out into the cool night air. Resting her arms against the railing, she heard the glass door slide shut, and she turned to smile at John. "I could get used to this," she told him.

"And I _definitely_ could get used to this," John replied, pulling her close to him and resting his chin on her head. "I'm so glad you're here, Binx."

Bianca leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Me too, Johnny… Me too." The couple stayed that way in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bianca slowly pulled away and gazed up at John.

"You tired?" John asked her, noticing the sleepy look in her eyes. Bianca replied with a slight yawn and a nod. "We should go to sleep then. We got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." John placed a hand on the small of her back and slowly led her back into the bedroom.

Bianca dug through her luggage for clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. By the time she came out dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts, John was already settled into the bed, watching late-night cartoons on the TV. John smiled at her from where he was propped against the pillows and patted the space next to him. Bianca silently made her way to the bed and John wrapped an arm around her as she settled against him, resting her head on his bare chest.

Every so often, Bianca could hear John chuckle at the TV and feel the vibrations coming from his chest; something that slowly lulled her to sleep. By the time the show was over, John gazed down at Bianca only to find her sleeping soundly against him. John gazed down lovingly at her sleeping form and carefully moved so they he could lie comfortably against her. Shutting off the TV, John placed a gentle kiss on Bianca's forehead before switching off the bedside lamp and closing his eyes. Things would definitely get better now that Bianca was there with him.

--

**A/N: ** Review?


	11. Chapter 11: Got It Bad

**A/N:** Yay! I updated sooner than expected... Kinda. So you know that paper I wrote about meeting John Cena? My professor left a nice little comment saying '_You are a wonderful writer. I look forward to reading more from you_.' So that was really cool. Anyway, I added another flashback scene. It might become a regular thing in the upcoming chapters. What do you think? Anyway.. Have fun reading!

**--  
**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 11: Got It Bad**_

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… _

John groaned as he reached a hand over to the nightstand to shut off the alarm clock. Glancing down, he smiled at what he saw. Some time during the night, they had shifted, and now, Bianca was spooned up against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her leg draped over his, and her face buried into his back. John chuckled softly; Bianca was the only girl he knew that was the _spooner_ and not the _spoon-ee._ It was cute, and it was a nice change for once.

Very carefully, John tried to remove Bianca's hands from him, but right when his fingers touched hers, he felt her tighten her grip on him. "_No_," Bianca whined, burying her face deeper into the crevice between John's shoulder blades.

"Come on, Binxie," he coaxed lightly, although he didn't move.

"_No_," Bianca whimpered, once again trying to tighten her hold on him. "I'm comfortable," she mumbled sleepily.

"I know, Binx," John said, slowly running his hands up and down her arms. "I'm comfortable too, but we gotta get up." This time, Bianca let John remove her arms from him, and John rolled over to face her. "Wakey, wakey," he cooed, softly patting the side of Bianca's face.

Bianca, eyes still closed, moved her head away. She finally opened her eyes and frowned at him. John ignored it and easily pulled on her to sit up on the bed. Bianca grumpily rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll let you take a shower first," John bribed. "Then when you're done, I'll have breakfast ready."

Bianca simply snorted before reluctantly rising from the bed and heading straight for the bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom half an hour later in just a towel, blushing slightly when she noticed John laying on the bed waiting for her.

John sat up at the sound of the door opening, caught a slight glimpse of her, and quickly averted his eyes. "Breakfast is out in the living room," he said, before walking out to give Bianca privacy. He seated himself on the cushioned sofa and ran a hand over his face. He knew Bianca was pretty, but he never really noticed how beautiful her body was. She had legs to die for and, even with that towel on, he could tell she had curves in all the right places. Bianca wasn't seventeen anymore; she was a grown woman, and John was only starting to notice that.

"So what's for breakfast?" John gave a sigh of relief when Bianca walked in, in a better mood, and also with clothes on. She took a seat next to John.

"Just some pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, orange juice," John trailed off. He couldn't help but to stare at his fiancée. He noticed everything about her; the way her hair fell messily around her face, the way her jeans hugged her ass and hips, and the way her breasts filled out her tank top nicely. He couldn't stay in the same room with her; not with her looking like that.

"Oooh, sounds good," Bianca grinned, eager to get started on the breakfast. She helped herself to some food but frowned when John stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a shower," John turned back to look at her. _A cold shower._

"You're not gonna eat with me?" Bianca glanced up at John innocently.

"I will," John reassured. "After I take my shower."

Bianca pouted but nodded as John hurried into the other room. _What's gotten into him?_

--

"You do realize that I haven't been to a gym since those days when you dragged me to Hard Nock's," Bianca told John as they drove down the freeway.

"Yes, Bianca," John rolled his eyes playfully. "And I didn't drag you there. If I recall correctly, you followed me there."

"Did not!" Bianca denied.

"Did too," John replied knowingly.

"Did. Not."

"Did. Too."

--

_**Flashback**_

_Ding! Bianca cringed as the bell attached to the glass door chimed when she stepped through. She timidly stepped into the room, where a short, middle-aged man gazed at her curiously from where he sat at the front desk. "Um… Hi?" Bianca shyly greeted, not really knowing what to say._

_"Can I help you, young lady?" The man behind the counter asked kindly._

_"Um.." Bianca started. "My friend is in there." She pointed towards the main part of the building where she could see scary-looking, bulky men working out on the equipment. This was no place for a girl like her to be at. And now Bianca wondered why she ever stepped foot into Hard Nock's Gym. Who the hell was Nock anyway? He was probably some tall scary dude with bulky muscles who yelled all the time._

_"Oh, you mean Cena?" The man said knowingly. "Yes, he's here."_

_"Yeah," Bianca said awkwardly. "I was just uh.. making sure. But now I know, so I'm gonna go." She said quickly as she turned around and tried to run out the door._

_"Binx?"_

_Oh crap. Bianca turned back around to see a shirtless John staring curiously at her. He had a towel thrown over his shoulders and a water bottle in hand._

_"Hi Johnny," Bianca waved in embarrassment._

_The middle-aged man who was manning the front desk suddenly cleared his throat and looked at John._

_"Oh," John suddenly said in realization. "Dave, this is my best friend Bianca. Bianca, this is Dave Nock, the owner of Hard Nock's."_

_"You're the owner of this gym?" Bianca couldn't help but blurt out as she shook Dave Nock's hand. He was definitely not what she had in mind._

_"Yes," Dave chuckled. "Were you expecting someone else?" He asked in amusement._

_"… Kinda," Bianca admitted softly. Just then, a huge, hulking man walked passed them, greeting the owner of the gym before heading into the weight room. "Like that," Bianca pointed, earning a laugh from both John and Dave. She grinned at them sheepishly._

_"So Dave, is it alright if Bianca joins me today?" John asked casually. Bianca only stared at him wide-eyed._

_"Of course, John," Dave confirmed. "It's nice to see young ladies coming to the gym, whether they're working out or watching people work out," he chuckled before patting John's back and returning to the front desk._

_"Come on, Binx," John waved Bianca over as he led her into the weight room. Bianca followed John closely behind, intimidated by all the other muscled men in the room. Did John really want to look like that?_

_He led her to the far corner of the room, to a bench press with very heavy weights on it. Hanging his towel on the rack, John seated himself on the bench and lay down so the bar was directly above his face. "Spot me," John suddenly said as he reached upwards towards the bar._

_"W-what?" Bianca asked hurriedly. "Johnny, I can't even lift that. How am I supposed to spot you?"_

_"Don't worry about it," John assured her. "Just stand right there, and make sure I don't kill myself."_

_"Okay…" Bianca towered over John's head and watched him anxiously. "Am I supposed to count or something?"_

_"Nah," John answered as he started doing his reps. "Just watch me," he said with a strained voice._

_Bianca tilted her head to the side and gazed down at him. "So how much are you gonna do?"_

_"Four sets of twenty-five," he answered, keeping his focus on the bar._

_"So a hundred?" She asked, doing the easy math in her head._

_"Yep," John replied._

_"Can you do a hundred?" Bianca asked again and John nodded. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Binx," John chuckled. "I'm sure."_

_"What number are you on?" Bianca continued to interrogate._

_"Twelve."_

_"Only eighty eight left to do!" Bianca encouraged loudly. "You have a long way to go, buddy," she grinned at him cheekily._

_John playfully rolled his eyes at her but continued to do his reps in silence._

_"Twenty-three… Twenty-four… Twenty-five." John, with the help of Bianca, placed the bar back onto the rack just as he finished his last set. He sat up from the bench and grinned at Bianca. "Your turn," he sang._

_"What?" Bianca stared at John in bewilderment. "No way, Cena."_

_"Oh, come on," he tried to coax. "It'll be fun."_

_"Fun for you, maybe," Bianca said. "But I'm not aspiring to be a body builder, so no thanks."_

_"Binx," John started. "You don't have to be a body builder to work out. Come on, you can do something easy."_

_"Something easy," Bianca mocked as she rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, she followed John away from the bench press and towards a different bench._

_"Sit," John demanded, and Bianca straddled the bench. She gazed up at John expectantly. John said nothing as he made his way over to a rack full of dumbbells. Picking out a weight that was suitable for Bianca, he headed over to her and sat directly behind her so her back touched the front of his chest._

_"What are you doing?" Bianca asked, looking back at John in confusion. "You totally just popped my personal bubble space."_

_John chuckled but remained there. "Consider me your new personal trainer for the day."_

_"Oh no," Bianca let out a sigh and faced forward, noticing the mirror that was a few feet in front of them._

_"Hold these," John said, putting a dumbbell in each of Bianca's hands. Just as he let go, Bianca's arms went straight down, the dumbbells hitting the ground with a loud thud._

_"John!" Bianca whined, embarrassed that the noise caused a few people to stare. "These are too heavy."_

_"No they're not, Bianca," John assured. He reached for her hands again. Covering her hands with his own, John brought her hand up and towards her, bending at the elbow, then brought it back down. He did the same thing with the other arm. "See, like this," he told her, letting go of Bianca's hands so that she could do the work out for herself. "This works out your biceps," he told her, looking at her in the mirror._

_"But I don't want big biceps. Your arms are gross," Bianca managed to tease, even though she was struggling to continue her reps._

_"What are you talking about?" John smirked as he flexed his muscles from behind Bianca, admiring himself in the mirror. "Look at these guns. They're so big, I'ma need a license for them."_

_Bianca snorted, laughed, and completely forgot about her routine as she set the dumbbells down and turned to face her friend. "You did not just say that," she snickered._

_"I did," John admitted proudly. "Now continue," he told her sternly._

_Bianca chuckled as she faced forward again and continued where she left off. She went on for a good five minutes before her arms started to shake and she gently placed the dumbbells at her feet. "Phew, I'm done," she said, leaning back into John and looking up at him._

_"You did good, Binx," John praised her. "I told you it was easy."_

_Bianca shrugged. "I guess." She didn't want to verbally admit that John was right. "So what now?"_

_John grinned. Bianca, prepare for the greatest workout of your life._

_**End Flashback**_

--

"Okay, so maybe I _did_ follow you to Nock's," Bianca admitted as they walked into a Gold's Gym. "But I had to make sure that place was legit, you know?" They had spent the whole car ride talking about Hard Nock's and who dragged who where. "What if you got ass-raped?"

"Sure, Binx," John chuckled. "Because it's not like I can defend myself," he said sarcastically.

"Hey," Bianca defended. "You were a puny kid before you hit the gym; remember that," she said sternly before breaking out into a grin.

"Yeah, well, look at me now," John flexed his muscles as they headed into the weight room.

Bianca rolled her eyes and giggled before playfully slapping his bicep. "Whatever, Johnny."

"Cena! Over here!" The couple turned to see Randy waving at them from across the room. Silently, they headed over to the Legend Killer and the set of weights near him.

"'Sup, Orton?" John greeted casually.

"Hey Randy," Bianca acknowledged timidly.

"Hey guys," Randy nodded as he continued his reps with the dumbbells. "'Bout time you got here."

"_Someone_ didn't wanna get up," John hinted, quickly throwing a glance at Bianca.

"Whatever," she stuck her tongue out at him. "_You_ were the one that took a _long_ shower. What were you doing in there anyway, hm? It's not like you were shampooing your hair or anything."

John could feel himself flush in embarrassment and hoped that the two hadn't noticed. "Hey," he started, "the WWE champ has to look and smell good."

"And yet you still failed in both departments," Bianca joked, causing Randy to snort in laughter. She winked at the both of them before heading off towards the treadmills.

Working the dumbbells in an almost robotic fashion, John watched in a daze as Bianca stretched out, bending forward, backward, and sideways. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Cena, bench press." John shook himself out of his daydream and nodded up at Randy. Putting the dumbbells back, he headed over to the bench press, where Randy was sliding more weights onto the bar. Hearing sweet laughter coming from across the room, John happened to look up again to see that Bianca had struck up a conversation with Amy. John sighed; he loved the sound of Bianca's laugh. Just hearing it made him feel so relaxed. "You gonna spot me or what?" John snapped out of his thoughts again to see Randy already lying on the bench, arms raised and hands tightly gripped around the bar. Randy raised an eyebrow at him and John grinned sheepishly, simply nodding for Randy to start.

While Randy lifted, he had started to talk to John, but John had reverted his attention back to Bianca, who had started a jog on the treadmill. John watched Bianca intently; the way her calve muscles flexed and the way her breasts would bounce with every step that she took, the way her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, the way her skin started to glisten with a thin layer of sweat, the way her lips parted as she controlled her breathing.

"Dude, you got it bad," Randy snorted, disrupting John's thoughts before the latter started to think of more intimate things.

"What are you talking about," John tried to deny, but Randy only smirked at him.

"You can't take your eyes off of her," Randy noted. "She's on a treadmill. She ain't going anywhere," he teased.

"I know that," John said. "I'm just checking to see that she's okay," he tried to reason.

"She looks fine to me," Randy observed. He smirked again before shaking his head. "I think I'd rather have Adam spot me," he told John. "You're too busy ogling your fiancée."

John, although embarrassed, looked down at Randy gratefully. "Thanks, man," he told him before walking off to tell Adam to spot him. Adam only chuckled at him knowingly, patting his back before heading over to Randy.

Finally, John made his way over to the empty treadmill on the other side of Bianca. He silently got on and started a quick jog. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Mhm," Bianca quickly turned to him and nodded before facing forward once again. She lowered the speed of the treadmill to a power walk. "I thought you were spotting Randy?" She asked with more even breathing.

"Well," John started, "Adam's doing it."

"Then what are you going to do?" She asked again.

John shrugged. "I don't know. Just run here, I guess."

"That hardly sounds like a workout for you," Bianca pointed out. "Shouldn't you be working on your arms or something?"

"You tryin' to get rid of me?" John playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," Bianca replied with a mischievous smile.

--

"Mm, just like that," Bianca moaned into the pillow as John worked wonders on her back. They had a good few rigorous hours at the gym. Bianca didn't think she'd ever worked out that much in her life before.

"You're so stiff," John noted as he kneaded his fingers against the small of Bianca's back. "You weren't kidding about not working out since Nock's, huh."

"I told you so," Bianca sang, turning her head to look at him. She involuntarily closed her eyes when John rubbed a knot loose near her shoulders. She let out another appreciative moan and buried her face into the pillow once again.

John chuckled softly. "You're enjoying this," he said pointedly.

"Mmhmm," he heard Bianca say. "I almost forgot how good your massages were," Bianca said, lifting her head off of the pillow again.

John grinned proudly as he continued to run his hands along Bianca's back, finding knots and stiff areas and rubbing them loose. He took pleasure in the fact that he could make Bianca squirm in delight just by his hands. He tried to focus on the job at hand but realized that lately, Bianca had become quite a distraction. He noticed how vocal Bianca was; one touch of his hand, or one press of his finger, had Bianca moaning, giggling, sighing, and at occasion, even arching her back. It was almost sexual.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Bianca's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?" He said in confusion, but realized that he had unconsciously stopped moving when all those thoughts started to flood into his head. "Oh, sorry," he grinned sheepishly at her as he resumed his work. He continued to knead Bianca's back, making sure he caught all the knots that he had previously missed. "Done," he told Bianca, but there was no answer. "Binx?" He leaned forward to see Bianca fast asleep.

John smiled affectionately at her. Very carefully, he moved Bianca into a more comfortable position and placed the covers over her. He started to think back to what Randy had said about him earlier that day at the gym and chuckled softly.

So what if John Cena had it bad? He was perfectly fine with it.

--

**A/N:** Review? Yeah? Yay!


	12. Chapter 12: Uh Oh

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been a while, I know. Classes are hectic, but still fun and what not. But anyway, here's the next chapter. It's really short compared to my recent chapters, but there's some important stuff here. Thanks for all the reviews, and have fun reading!

**Pinky Promise**

_**Chapter 12: **_**_Uh-Oh_**

_Gym, promo, show, autograph signing, promo, gym, show… _ So this was the life of a wrestler, and Bianca was having a blast. Since Seattle, they had traveled to six different places in the span of three weeks. Aside from all the shows and promos, John still found the time to take her places and have fun; there was never a dull moment with him. _Just like the old days, but even better.  
_  
Bianca slumped onto the bed in exhaustion, numerous shopping bags on either side of her. The day was still young in Phoenix, Arizona, but she was already tired. "Was it really necessary to buy _all_ of those jerseys?" she peeked through all the bags surrounding her; most of them were John's and most came from the same store.

"Of course, Bianca," John smirked at her. "Was it really necessary for you to buy _all_ of those shoes?" He teased.

"_FYI_," Bianca stated matter-of-factly, "_you_ were the one who said I needed new shoes. _You_ were the one who told me we couldn't leave the store until I found a pair. And _you_ were the one who offered to pay for them. It was all _you_." The expression on her face softened into a grateful smile. "And I_ love_ my new shoes," she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you, Johnny."

John beamed at her. "You're welcome, Binxie," he replied. "But did you really have to buy three pairs of the same shoe?"

Bianca scrunched her face. "They are not the same," she defended promptly. Removing herself from his arms, she headed over to the bed and dug through the bags, pulling out three boxes of shoes. She flipped open the cover of each box and motioned towards them with her hand. "_See_."

John snorted as he picked up a shoe. The one in his hand was completely black. He glanced down at the boxes to examine the other shoes. One was white, and the other pair was a dark blue. So they were different colors; big deal. To John, all chucks looked the same. "Whatever," John said, putting the shoe back.

"All your jerseys look the same," Bianca tried to turn the argument around on her fiancé.

John smirked. "Same team, different player," he answered smartly, and Bianca huffed.

"Fine, you win," she reluctantly said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Of course I win," John stated with arrogance. "I'm the champ."

Bianca rolled her eyes at him. "Go take a shower or something," she commanded, changing the subject. Besides, he had a show to do later that night.

"Yes ma'am!" John saluted her playfully before heading into the bathroom.

Bianca giggled softly and shook her head. As she heard the shower turn on, she decided to do John a favor and put away all his newly bought jerseys. She folded them neatly and placed them into his dresser. _If you love jerseys so much, why don't you just make one for yourself? _Bianca thought about it. She was a graphic designer after all. Maybe _she_ could make something for _him. Maybe.  
_  
_Buzz buzz.. buzz buzz._ Bianca felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket and reached for it. Without looking at the screen, she answered it promptly. "Hello?"

"_Hi sweetie!_" Bianca froze. _Uh-oh._

"Hey dad," Bianca tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"_How's that vacation going? You coming home soon?_" Larry asked over the phone.

"It's going great, dad. I've been doing a lot of fun stuff with John," she answered, purposefully ignoring the last question. She hoped her father wouldn't catch it.

_"So when are you coming home?" _

Bianca cringed, trying to think. "Umm, soon," she replied vaguely.

_"Soon, huh,"_ she heard her father say, and she couldn't tell if that was skepticism in his voice. _"Well, you give us a call once you get back. Your mother misses you terribly."_

"Sure thing," Bianca replied. "I miss you guys too."

_"Okay, Bianca,_" her father started. _ "Tell John I said hi. Take care of yourself."  
_  
"Of course, dad." Bianca said her goodbyes to her father before hanging up the phone and sighing heavily.

"Who was that?" Bianca jumped slightly and turned to see John leaning against the bathroom doorframe in just a towel.

"It was my dad," she replied as John walked across the room towards the dresser. Throughout the three weeks, Bianca had gotten used to John walking around the room half naked.

"What'd he say?" John proceeded to dig through the dresser to find clothes RAW that night.

"Well," Bianca started. "He said hi, and he just wanted to know when I was going back home."

"Oh," John replied before straightening up to look at Bianca curiously. "When _are_ you going home?"

Bianca shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about your job?" John questioned.

"What_ about_ my job?" Bianca replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

John simply shrugged. "Well, if you don't wanna go back, you don't have to," he told her jokingly, noticing the way her demeanor changed when he asked about it. "I want you to stay with me."

Bianca smiled slightly at him. _Me too._

--

John slipped his shirt on just as the door to his locker room burst open. "'Sup, man?" The Legend Killer greeted him as he stepped through.

John grinned as he gave his friend a manly hug. "Hey, man. How was LA?" Randy was in SoCal for a few days doing signings and promos.

Randy smirked at him. "It was alright," he simply replied. He proceeded to tell John all about his grueling autograph signing and his tiresome promos. "Oh, and I also did some investigative work," he said last.

John raised an eyebrow at him. "Investigative work?"

Randy nodded proudly. "Yeah."

--

_**-Flashback-**_  
_Randy skimmed through the LA Times, looking for a familiar name. But he found none. "That's odd," he said to himself, smirking at the paper. He looked up at the building in front of him and nodded at it. Detective Randy, at your service._

_"Good afternoon, can I help you with anything?" Randy flashed a grin at the receptionist, who brightened immediately once she recognized the former Heavyweight Champ._

_"Yes," Randy started. "I was wondering if I could speak to one of the editors. I have a few questions about this paper." He pointed his finger at the newspaper in his hand._

_It was against protocol to let just anyone talk with the editor, but the receptionist was so struck by Randy that she was going to do anything just to keep him there longer. "Well, I'm not allowed to let just anyone see the editor," she trailed off._

_"But?" Randy quirked his eyebrow at her, silently flirting with her._

_"But if you give me an autograph, I could let you in," the receptionist shyly replied._

_Randy smirked. "Deal."_

_  
--_

_"Come in!" Randy heard a gruff voice yell out on the other side of the door, and he let himself into the main editor's office. "Who the hell are you?" There was a large, burly man seated at the desk, and he did not look happy at all. "You're not supposed to be back here."_

_"Your receptionist let me in," Randy said. Before the large man could kick him out, he raised his hands in defense. "Look, sir, I just have a few questions to ask." The large man said nothing and only frowned at him. "I just wanted to know why Bianca Evans' articles aren't published?"_

_"Bianca Evans?" The editor looked at him oddly before snorting loudly. "Bianca Evans no longer works for us."_

_"Oh really?" Randy asked with all interest. "Why? Was she fired? Did she quit?"_

_"I can't disclose that information to you," the man said professionally. "But she doesn't work here anymore. Hasn't been for a little less than a month."_

_"I see," Randy nodded. "Thank you for your time, sir," he said before heading out the door.  
**-end flashback-**_

--

John Cena sat back on the bench, running a hand over his mouth in thought. Randy wouldn't make this up; it was too serious of an issue.

"I told you," Randy said. "She's been lying to you this whole time."

"No," John shook his head, refusing to believe it. "There has to be an explanation."

Randy sighed in frustration. "Dude, she lied to your face about her job. I talked to the guy; I got the proof." Why was it so hard to believe that Bianca was a liar? Was John that much into her that he refused to see the truth?

"I need to see for myself," John said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Whatever, man," Randy said, shaking his head. "But what are you gonna do when you find out that I'm right?"

John said nothing in reply as he walked out the door, leaving the Legend Killer to himself. _There had to be an explanation. There just had to be._

--

**A/N: **Review?


	13. Chapter 13: Enlighten Me

**A/N:** Hey guys. Here's another update, yay! Don't wanna say much coz I don't wanna spoil anything. So... Enjoy!

--

**Pinky Promise**

--

_**Chapter 13: Enlighten Me  
**_

--

The catering area was bustling with WWE talent and staff. There was one particular table that was exceptionally loud. Bianca sat in amusement amidst the Divas as they gossiped about the male wrestlers.

"So how was shopping?" Amy asked, seating herself next to the brunette.

Bianca grinned at her. "Ask John. He's the one that got carried away."

"Let me guess," Amy started playfully. "Jerseys."

Bianca nodded. "_Jerseys_," she confirmed.

"Typical," the redheaded diva chuckled. "He's just like Adam and his guitars. He sees one and he has to buy it."

The two girls shook their heads. "_Men_," they said simultaneously.

"Speaking of men," Amy said, pointing across the room, "there's yours."

Bianca turned her head in the direction of Amy's finger and saw John advancing towards them. By the look on John's face, Bianca could tell that something had just happened.

"John?" She looked up at her fiancé cautiously, trying to read his expression. By this time, all the divas at the table had turned their attention towards the couple.

"We need to talk," John said solemnly.

"Oh, okay," Bianca nodded. She turned to the girls and bid them goodbye before heading out with John.

John held her by the hand as he led her down the corridor, but he neither slowed down for her nor even acknowledged her. It was starting to worry Bianca, but she said nothing.

As they reached the door to his locker room, John led her straight inside. Randy, who was sitting on one of the benches and watching the TV screen, looked up at them curiously. He opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off.

"Randy. _Out_." John demanded sternly.

Randy quickly stood up, forcing himself not to grin. _Ooh, Bianca is in trouble. _ "Yessir," he said, giving John a fake salute and Bianca a cheeky smile before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

The couple stood apart from each other in awkward silence. Bianca was scared, not knowing what had just happened or why John was upset. She stole a glance at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

John stood near the bench, facing the locker. Now that he had Bianca alone, how was he going to confront her about her job? Regardless of how he was going to ask her, it was still going to be awkward for the both of them. What if Randy was lying? What if he misheard? Mentally slapping himself, John decided to get it over with now before more questions started flooding his head. "Why'd you lie to me about your job?"

_"Huh?"_ Bianca stared at him with wide eyes. _How did he find out?_

"You lied to me about your job," John repeated again more cautiously, turning to look her directly in the eye. "I wanna know why."

"What, are you spying on me?" Bianca threw back at him, frowning.

"No," John told her, shaking his head. She hadn't answered his question, but by the way she was getting defensive, he could tell he hit his mark.

"Then did you send someone else to spy on me?" Bianca questioned again.

"No!" John denied. "No one was spying on you." He wasn't about to rat Randy out; he was right after all, anyway. "I called the paper," John lied.

"You _what?_" Bianca almost yelled at him. He had no right to do that. "Why'd you do that?"

John had to think quickly. "I was worried that they wouldn't take you back if you were gone for too long, so I called them." John cowered slightly under Bianca's cold gaze. He almost forgot that he was the one that was initially upset. "And that's when they told me that you didn't work for them anymore. _You _lied to me," he said, pointing a finger at her accusingly and regaining control of the confrontation.

"I had my reasons," Bianca defended softly, turning her head away from him.

"What happened?" John said, stepping to her so he was right in front of her. "Were you fired? Did you quit? What?"

"No!" Bianca denied, but John couldn't tell what she was answering to. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he waited for an explanation. Bianca closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't tell him that she was fired on the exact same day that she finally agreed to marry him. It would be too suspicious, and it would ruin everything. "I quit," she told him sternly, hiding any trace of a lie.

John frowned at her. "That was a stable career, Bianca. Why would you do that? That was a stupid move. Do you know how many people would kill to have your job?" John was appalled. Bianca was always a smart girl who made wise decisions. "I thought you knew better than that."

The frown on Bianca's face deepened. _If only he knew what it was like to work for the paper. _ She didn't appreciate the way John was talking to her. Normally, she wasn't one to retaliate, but if John was going to make her feel bad, well, two could play at that game. "Before you even _try_ to guilt trip me, you should at least hear me out," she started, glaring at him.

"Enlighten me," John's voice dripped with sarcasm. Nothing Bianca could say would justify her reason for quitting; nothing.

"I quit because of _you_," Bianca shot back, poking John in the chest.

"_What?_" John wasn't expecting Bianca to say that. "What do you mean _'because of me_'?" He used his fingers as quotation marks for emphasis.

"_You_ wanted me to travel with you. Did you honestly think I could just up and leave my home and my job? My bosses weren't about to let me leave just because you wanted me to." The lies spilled out of Bianca's mouth as if they were the truth. She didn't want to lie to John anymore, but he had angered her so much that at that moment, she didn't even care. "I begged them to let me go even just for a little bit, but they wouldn't let me so I quit—_for you_."

"You…" John was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say to that? "You shouldn't have done that," he said softly.

"Why?" Bianca stared at him challengingly. "You got what you wanted; I'm here," she pointed out, motioning to herself.

"You're right, I wanted you here with me," John admitted. "But not to the point where you had to quit your job."

"Well then what do you want?" Bianca raised her voice in frustration. "Do you want me to leave now? I can't go back home, John. I don't have a job anymore."

"I didn't say that," John argued. Their squabble had gotten way off course.

"You don't even know what you say most of the time," Bianca threw in. "First you want me here, but now you're mad that I had to cut a few losses to do so."

"You lied to me about your job!" John exclaimed angrily. "The least you could have done was tell me from the beginning."

"For what? So you could be mad at me back then and force me to stay home?" Bianca argued. "Yeah right, John. I already gave up too much just to be here."

"You know, you're right," John finally said, too tired to argue any longer. "Maybe you _should_ have stayed home. I'm sorry I lost you your job," he said spitefully before hoisting his championship belt over his shoulder. He didn't catch the hurt look on Bianca's face, and before she could say anything back, he was out the door.

Bianca sank onto the bench and covered her face in her hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. She hated fighting with John. It was a rare occurrence, but every time it happened, Bianca would end up feeling terrible.

She watched with sad eyes as the TV screen featured John Cena vs Edge. She sat in the locker room alone in melancholy silence, half paying attention to the screen, half thinking about her argument with John. It was all just so…_stupid. _

Just as John went for the pin, Bianca stood up and headed out. She didn't think staying in the locker room would be such a good idea. She walked down the hallways, trying to avoid people as she headed towards the exit.

"Bianca!" The brunette stopped and turned at the sound of her name. She saw Amy running up to her, and she gave the diva a sad smile.

"Hey," Bianca tried to greet as cheerfully as possible.

"Where ya headed to?" Amy asked. She knew better than to ask about what had happened between her and John. By the way John was being exceptionally rough out in the ring, and by the look on Bianca's face, she could tell it hadn't ended very well at all.

Bianca shrugged at her question. "I'm leaving," she simply answered, continuing to walk as Amy followed.

Amy gazed down at her cellphone for the time. There were still a couple more matches left for the night, but she wasn't needed. "Come on. We can take my rental," she said, linking arms with Bianca and leading her to the parking lot.

Bianca smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Amy."

--

Once they reached the hotel, Bianca headed straight to her room. Amy, who understood that Bianca needed time to herself, bid her good night before making her way over to her own room.

Sitting on the bed, Bianca slipped off her engagement ring and left it on the nightstand out of habit. She always worried that if she slept with it on, one of the diamonds would fall off if she rolled over too much. She looked around the room sadly. She was hardly ever alone in the hotel room; usually John was there with her.

Bianca started to think about the argument again and felt miserable. She had lied to John again and even made him angry. She shook her head at herself, pondering over what she should do now. John was undoubtedly mad at her; he hadn't even called her to tell her where he was. _Maybe you should have stayed home._ She cringed as John's voice echoed in her mind. Walking over to the closet, she pulled out her luggage. _Maybe John was right._

--

John stumbled recklessly into the hotel room. Feeling for the light switch, his eyes immediately squinted as the pitch black room was suddenly flooded with light. After Adam had informed him that Bianca had left with Amy long ago, John decided to head to the nearest bar to clear his head. Adam and Randy followed, and John allowed himself to get caught up in the alcohol, if only to forget about his argument with Bianca. He figured she would need time to cool off anyway.

Groggily reaching the bathroom, John splashed water onto his face to try and sober himself up, but it wasn't working. Deciding that it would be best to just sleep it off, he headed into the bedroom and switched on the light.

John scrunched his face at the empty room. Bianca wasn't there. He assumed that she was probably still out with Amy and the other divas. He would have shrugged it off and went straight to bed, but something seemed different—something that his inebriated mind couldn't comprehend.

Heading over to the closet, he opened the door and tilted his head in confusion when it seemed roomier. _Was something missing?_ Whatever it was, John decided he would deal with it in the morning. He just wanted to go to sleep. Switching the light off, he undressed and tucked himself into bed. When he turned the bedside lamp on, something shiny caught his eye on the nightstand.

John sat up in bed and examined the shiny object between his fingers. He sobered up immediately when he realized what it was. Why wasn't Bianca wearing her engagement ring? She never removed it unless she was going to bed or showering.

Putting two and two together, he rolled out of bed and headed towards the dresser. All of Bianca's clothes were gone. He looked to the closet and it finally hit him that it was Bianca's luggage that was missing.

John could feel his heart stop as he heard his own harsh words repeat themselves in his head. Clutching the engagement ring tightly in his palm, John cursed himself silently. _Bianca was gone._

--

**A/N: **So there it is.. Their first big argument. Review?


	14. Chapter 14: Please Don't Leave

**A/N:** Hey guys. Once again, I gotta give a huge **_THANKS _**to all of you who review. It is _greatly_ appreciated.

Anyways, midterms _just_ finished, thank God. And so for one of my midterm assignments, I had to write a 1,000-word feature story. And guess what I wrote about? ... _John Cena._... Hahaha. Yeah, call me crazy, obsessed, whatever. It ended up being 6 pages; about 1,650 words. I hope I get a good grade... Anyway, so since midterms are over with, I finally found time to update. Yay! Enjoy!

--

**Pinky Promise**

--

_**Chapter 14: Please Don't Leave**_

--

John didn't care that he was half naked and drunk; he stumbled out of that hotel room in just his boxers. He had to find Bianca. He hoped that she hadn't gone too far, but he knew that in his drunken state, he wouldn't be able to find her alone. He needed help and sought out the only people who could.

It was past midnight, but John knocked on that particular door relentlessly. It was wrenched open, and Adam glared at John through sleepy eyes.

"What the _hell_, Cena," Adam groaned. He had just started to doze off when he heard all of that pounding on the door. Hadn't he just seen John fifteen minutes ago? He frowned at the frantic look on his friend's face and the frown deepened when John started to ramble about losing something.

"Slow down, buddy," Adam said, raising a finger. "What'd you lose?" He was confused. Couldn't John wake him up at a more decent time?

"_Bianca!_" John practically yelled. "I lost Bianca! We got into a fight earlier today, and I said some things and now she's gone!" It looked like John was about to cry. "Please, you have to help me find her. She doesn't have anywhere to go-"

"Way to wake up the building, John," John looked past Adam to see Amy half asleep, heading towards them.

Nodding towards his girlfriend, Adam patted her butt gently before turning around and heading back to bed. Amy could help John; she was good at that kind of stuff.

"Amy," John started, turning his attention to the red-headed diva. "Bianca's gone. You gotta help me find her…_Please_."

Amy leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked him up and down and snorted when she realized John was in just his boxers. "You _really_ couldn't wait, huh," she shook her head at him, smiling slightly. "Bianca's fine. Don't worry about her."

John's eyes lit up with hope. "You've seen her? Where is she? What'd she say?"

Amy said nothing as she retreated into the room, John following after her. She led him towards the sofa and motioned her hands towards it. "_Ta-da_," she said quietly.

John peeked over the back of the sofa to see Bianca sleeping peacefully on it. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he held and sighed in relief. He stood there silently, just thinking about how scared he was that she walked out. He felt his whole body relax immediately.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake up from all of that ruckus you were making earlier," Amy whispered. "I saw her walking down the hallway with all her luggage, so I asked where she was going. She just told me she had to leave, but I persuaded her to at least spend the night here."

"Thanks," John said gratefully. If Amy hadn't intervened, who knows where Bianca would be now?

"She seemed really depressed when I brought her back from the arena," Amy started. "What happened?" She turned to John curiously.

John simply shrugged. "We got into a fight in the locker room."

Amy only nodded, not wanting to push the subject further. "Well, champ, you should get some rest," she said, patting John on the arm and escorting him to the door.

"Thanks, Amy," John said again as he stepped out. "I don't know what I'd do if Bianca really did leave."

"No problemo," Amy replied, smiling softly. "Go to sleep. You and Bianca can work things out in the morning."

John nodded and bid Amy good night before heading back to his own room. Although it was uncomfortable to sleep by himself (for he had gotten so used to being snuggled up next to Bianca), the fact that Bianca was just down the hall was enough for him to drift off into a decent slumber.

--

Bianca woke up to pain in her neck. Clutching the side of her neck, she sat up and winced at the stiffness. _Damn sofa._ Twisting her head to the left, then to the right, she let out a satisfied moan as she felt her neck pop loudly.

"_Ooh,_ that was a good one," Bianca turned her head to the sound of the voice and saw Amy enter the room with two mugs of steaming liquid. She handed one to Bianca, who smiled thankfully at her. "So how'd you sleep?"

"As good as anyone who sleeps on a couch," Bianca slightly kidded, still rubbing the back of her neck. "But thanks for letting me stay here, Amy," Bianca said with a sad smile.

"Sure thing," Amy nodded. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Bianca shrugged. John didn't want her there, but she didn't have a home. What was she going to do? "Fly back to Cali."

"Why?" Amy frowned, setting her mug down on the coffee table and taking a seat across from the brunette.

"I can't stay. I did something really bad, and now John doesn't want me here," Bianca explained shortly.

"What'd you do? Kiss another guy? Cheat on him?" Amy asked curiously.

"No, I would _never_ do that," Bianca quickly defended. "I just did something stupid, and he's mad at me for it."

Amy simply nodded. "You should go talk to him and work things out," she suggested. "Whatever it was that you did, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I don't think he'd want to see me," Bianca replied, lowering her head sadly.

"Trust me," Amy started. "He does." Bianca stared up at her quizzically and waited for the redhead to continue. "You really didn't hear anything last night, huh."

"I'm a heavy sleeper," Bianca said cautiously. _What was Amy going on about?_

"So you didn't hear the excessive pounding or yelling last night?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bianca frowned and shook her head. "No. Did something happen?"

At this, Amy chuckled lightly. "Oh, you don't even know," she grinned, thinking about the previous night. "John came banging on the door, in all his drunken, half-naked glory, way past midnight rambling about something. He was looking for you; he thought you really left," she shook her head in amusement. "He was seriously about to cry. It was kinda cute."

"Oh," was all Bianca could say. But was that really enough to get her to stay? John was drunk; he could have easily forgotten that he was angry with her. Bianca didn't know what to do.

"Look," Amy started, placing a comforting hand on Bianca's shoulder, "I can't force you to stay if you really intend on leaving. But if you're really gonna go, at least say bye to John."

Bianca nodded slowly. "Okay, I will. Thanks for everything, Amy," she said, pulling the diva into a hug. It was then that Bianca had made up her mind.

--

The contents of John's stomach emptied out into the toilet bowl with a sickening _splat_ as he threw up. _Never again_, he cursed himself as he reached up to flush the toilet. Never again was John Cena going to drink… _Yeah right_.

It was times like this that had John wishing he had his mommy—or at least _someone_ who would take care of him. He closed his eyes, trying to fight off the hangover.

"You okay?" John felt a hand run circles over his bare back and he visibly relaxed.

Opening his eyes, John groggily turned to face Bianca, who was kneeling next to him in concern. "_Binxie_," he whimpered, immediately squinting his eyes at the brightly lit room.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" Bianca worriedly frowned.

"I don't remember," John quickly said, turning back towards the toilet and throwing up again. Bianca winced painfully at the sound, slowly running her hand over his back to soothe him.

"_Ugh_," John groaned, as he started dry heaving. He wished Bianca didn't see him like this. He was usually a smart drinker, but he was so angry the night before, that he was careless.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Bianca offered.

"Just water…" John whispered hoarsely. "Lots and lots of water…"

"Okay," Bianca nodded. John heard her get up, and Bianca came back a moment later with a large glass of water. "Here," she nudged John with the glass, which he took and guzzled down quickly. "Hey, slow down," she cautioned and turned her head away as John vomited violently into the toilet again.

"_Shit,_" John shuddered, tears forming in his eyes from the burning in his throat and stomach. He sighed heavily as he stayed put.

All Bianca could do was sit next to him for support. After a good fifteen minutes, Bianca watched as John slowly flushed the toilet and scooted away from it. He finished the rest of the water in the glass, this time taking his sweet time to savor the liquid. He set the glass down and let out a sigh.

"Are you done?" Bianca asked, observing her fiancé.

John looked at her wearily and nodded. Bianca stood up and helped John to stand as well. Before Bianca could lead him anywhere, John pulled her tightly against him. "I'm so sorry, Binx," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Bianca pulled away slightly and shook her head, giving him a small smile. Now wasn't the time for apologies. "Come on," she grabbed him by the hand and slowly led him into the bedroom. "You need to sleep this hangover off." She watched John slowly climb into the bed.

John let out a sigh of relief as he lay on his stomach, his body stretched out across the mattress. He felt the bed sink and turned his head to see Bianca sitting next to him, resting her back against the headboard. Silently, John scooted over and wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist, resting his head in her lap. "Please don't leave," he mumbled quietly, and he dozed off before Bianca could answer.

Bianca smiled down at him, continuously running her fingers lightly over his scalp as he slept.

--

John had been sleeping soundly for a few hours now, and Bianca silently removed herself from the bed, careful not to wake him. She was confident that he'd be okay by himself, and with that in thought, she slipped out the door.

Bianca hurried down the hallway but was stopped short at the sound of her name. "Bianca!"

She turned around curiously and smiled brightly, advancing towards the person. "Hi Sam! What are you doing here?"

Samantha Speno embraced Bianca in a friendly hug. "I'm here to see Randy, _duh_!" She giggled, pulling away. "Where are you going? And where's John?" She looked around for the WWE champion.

"I'm gonna go grab some food for me and John before he wakes up. He had a really bad hangover this morning," Bianca explained.

"Ooh, can I join you?" Sam asked, and she clapped her hands excitedly when Bianca nodded in response.

After asking the usual questions one would ask a friend after not seeing them in so long, the two girls sat at a table in a Chinese Take-out place, waiting for their food to be ready.

"… I would have flew in earlier, but Randy was back in LA for some promos," Samantha explained. "Aside from that, I heard he got to tour the building for the LA Times. That's pretty cool," she said obliviously, repeating what her boyfriend had told her.

"Oh _really_?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is _interesting_."

"Yeah, he said he got to talk to one of the editors and everything," Sam continued.

Bianca forced a smile on her face and nodded. _So this was all Randy's fault._ Bianca made a mental note to have a little talk with the Legend Killer the next time she'd see him.

--

John snuggled his face into the pillow and reached an arm out over the empty space on the bed. _Huh?_ Immediately, John's head snapped up, causing him to wince slightly. Although he still felt groggy, he felt much, _much_ better than that morning.

"Bianca?" he called out, but nothing. He looked around in confusion. How long was he asleep? And where was Bianca? He almost freaked out about her leaving him for real this time, but he caught glimpse of her luggage in the far corner of the room and relaxed. _So she is still here._

Sliding out of bed, John stretched out and scrunched his face. He smelled like puke and he felt gross. The least he could do was take a shower before Bianca came back. And with that, he grabbed a clean towel from the rack and headed into the bathroom.

--

"Bye, Sam! I'll see you later," Bianca called out before entering the hotel room. She set the food down on the coffee table before heading into the bedroom. The bed was empty and the shower was running. She nodded her head approvingly; so John felt better after all. That was a good thing. Bianca retreated back into the living area, where she sat on the sofa to think about what Sam had said.

So it was Randy who tipped John off about her losing her job. Bianca shook her head and scoffed. She knew Randy was up to no good. And to think that she was actually starting to get used to his arrogant ass.

Oh, she was going to talk to him, alright. And she was going to tell him exactly what was on her mind.

--

When John left the bathroom, his nose immediately caught the sweet scent of Chinese take-out. "Food," he moaned as he followed his nose to the living room. His eyes widened at the variety of entrees that Bianca set out on the table.

"I figured you'd be hungry," Bianca said, smiling sheepishly at him.

John grinned at her, patting his stomach. "I'm starving," he told her, taking a seat next to her.

Bianca motioned for him to start, and they sat there eating quietly.

The silence had gone on for what seemed like forever, and John was starting to get antsy. Yes, they've eaten in silence before, but it was never awkward until now. He glanced over at Bianca, who was concentrating on her food, and wondered what she was thinking. He wanted to break the silence, but he didn't know how.

"I'm really sorry, Johnny," Bianca suddenly spoke. John stared at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to continue. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Why'd you lie anyway?" John asked calmly, not wanting to spark another argument.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me," Bianca said truthfully. "And I didn't want you to be disappointed in me either."

John nodded his understanding. "I'm sorry too, Binx," he started. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just so angry that you kept this from me. I should have handled the situation better."

"Me too," Bianca admitted. She looked up at him timidly. "Are you still mad?"

The corner of John's mouth twitched in a slight smile. "A little," he confessed, nodding his head slightly.

"Oh," Bianca lowered her head._ I guess I deserve that_, she thought to herself.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want you here with me," John added quickly. "I freaked out last night, you know, because I thought you really left."

Bianca looked up at him sheepishly. "I know. Amy told me about it this morning. I'm really sorry, Johnny. I thought you wanted me to leave."

"That's not what I want _at all_," he emphasized. "I want you to stay. You mean a lot to me, Binx. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably go crazy," Bianca joked slightly, and John chuckled. She was joking, that was a good thing. "So are we okay now?" Bianca looked up hopefully at her fiancé.

"Yeah, we're okay," John nodded in agreement. "But hold up," he said, as he stood up and disappeared into the bedroom.

Bianca stared at John curiously when he came back. John grinned down at her and kneeled in front of her. Silently, he held up her engagement ring to her and slid it back onto her left ring finger. "There," he said in finality as he placed a soft kiss on her ring. He looked up at her affectionately. "No more lies?"

"No more lies," Bianca repeated in confirmation. Little did John know, that statement was a lie in itself.

--

**A/N:** Next on Pinky Promise... Bianca confronts Randy... Dun dun _dunnn_


	15. Chapter 15: This is War

**A/N: I'm baaack.. Super long delay, I know. College; you understand. As usual, thank you all so very much for actually reading this story and reviewing. I'll admit, I'm somewhat dwindling on the inspiration, but it's getting better. Anyway, I figured I'd post a chapter before I go on my Thanksgiving holiday- you guys deserve it. By the way, is anyone else SUPER DEE DUPERLY GLAD that RANDY ORTON is back? And JOHN CENA is coming back today!! Yeah, definitely a good time to update. Haha. Okie dokie... ENJOY!!  
**

--

**Pinky Promise**

--

--

_**Chapter 15: This is War**_

John Cena sat quietly as he sipped on the cup of coffee that was needed to get him through the day. He jumped slightly when the cell phone on the table started to ring loudly. He looked at it in annoyance before glancing at the open bedroom door expectantly. He knew Bianca could hear her phone ringing, but just like yesterday, and the day before that, she chose to ignore it. Letting out a frustrated growl, John set his coffee down on the table. "Bianca!"

"Yes?" Bianca's head poked out of the bedroom door timidly.

"Aren't you going to answer this?" It wasn't a question, but rather a demand as John held the cell phone up with the tips of his fingers as it continued to ring.

"No?" Bianca answered cautiously.

"Why not?" John questioned, raising his voice over the offending ring. "You can't ignore them forever, you know."

"But I can try," Bianca sang before disappearing into the bedroom.

John set the phone down and turned away from it with disgust as he got off the couch and stalked towards the bedroom. "Binx, if you don't answer that phone, your parents are gonna think I kidnapped you or something," John told her, pointing out into the living room. "Could you just please answer it?" He pleaded.

"No," Bianca replied defiantly.

"Binx," he warned, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you don't answer it, _I_ will."

Bianca glared at him. "You better not," she threatened, before her face broke into a grin at the newfound silence. "Hah, it stopped ringing."

John listened to the silence and shrugged. "Whatever," he sighed. He'd have to wait until next time.

But then it happened again. The room was filled with the loud sounds of Bianca's ring tone, and John grinned devilishly at her.

"Don't you _dare_, John Cena," Bianca threatened, but it was too late. John bolted into the living room with a childish giggle and reached for the phone. "Johnny, no! I don't wanna talk to them," she pleaded, but John had already put the phone to his ears.

"Hello? Mr. Evans?" John smirked at Bianca and waved his hand in front of his face tauntingly in a _you-can't-see-me_ fashion.

Bianca stomped her foot and flicked him off in return, leaning against the doorframe and monitoring her fiancé.

"Yeah, we're doing just fine..." John said over the phone, keeping a cautious eye on Bianca. "She's in the shower right now..." John raised an eyebrow at Bianca, who mouthed a sarcastic _'thank you'_ to him. He grinned smugly in return. "I can take a message if you want... Sure thing, I'll let her know... okay, sir, you take care..." John said his goodbye before hanging up and dropping the phone onto the couch. "You are in _so_ much trouble, young lady," John teased.

Bianca pouted. "You didn't have to answer, you know. I would have called them eventually."

"Yeah right," John rolled his eyes, not believing a word she said. "They're worried about you," he said seriously. "Apparently, they think you're on vacation and you were supposed to be back a while ago. You need to talk to them and tell them what's up," he said with concern.

"I can't talk to them, Johnny," Bianca shook her head. "They're going to kill me if they find out about my job."

"Then don't tell them about your job," John answered simply. "Make something up," he casually suggested.

"You want me to lie to my parents?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't as if she _hadn't_ lied to them before, but John didn't need to know that.

"Well, you lied to _me_," John trailed off.

"_Don't._" Bianca sternly replied. They didn't need to bring _that_ up again.

"Sorry," John apologized and sighed heavily. "But seriously," he started, walking up to her and resting his hands on her waist, "you need to talk to them. Soon."

"I will," Bianca nodded. "I promise." The only problem was, what lie was she going to tell her parents this time?

--

Bianca sat back on the couch in leisure, her laptop resting on her lap and the TV blaring in front of her. While John was away at a meeting, she got to stay back and relax. She stretched out, propping her legs on the coffee table and leaning her head back into the couch as she watched music videos play on MTV.

She couldn't fight the sleepy feeling that overcame her. John had been gone for quite some time now, and Bianca was just waiting for him to burst through the door at any second.

Just as Bianca was about to doze off, loud music started to play and startled her awake again. However, it was not coming from the TV, but rather, the coffee table. Bianca stared at her cell, contemplating on what to do. She knew it was her parents, but did she _really_ want to talk to them now?

_You need to talk to them. Soon_. Bianca grumbled to herself, as John's words repeated. For once, she didn't want to disappoint him, and for once, she didn't want to lie to him again. Making up her mind, Bianca reached over to the coffee table and brought her cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered almost timidly.

"_Wow, Bianca. I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon_," Larry Evans joked on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, daddy," Bianca apologized. "But you know how it is. I've been busy."

"_Having too much fun?_" Larry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Bianca trailed off. "You know how it is. It's crazy how much traveling we do in one week. The days are just blending together."

"_Is that right_," Larry nodded. "_Speaking of traveling,_" he started, "_when do you plan to travel back home? You haven't forgotten about __home have you?_"

Bianca grimaced, noticing the slight edge in her father's voice. She knew he would have brought it up eventually. That's what he called for after all. "I'll be home soon," she answered finally. "I promise."

"_Soon_," Larry repeated, and by the tone of his voice, Bianca knew he didn't believe her. "_How soon?_"

"Umm," Bianca balanced the cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she immediately started looking for flights online. "Very soon," she said, trying to buy time while she searched.

"_Bianca, this vacation of yours has gone well over three weeks_," Larry pointed out seriously. "_Are you sure your bosses have allowed you this much time?_"

"I'll explain everything when I come home," Bianca reassured, her eyes lighting up when she finally found a flight. "Tomorrow," she said, buying the flight right then and there.

"_Tomorrow?_" Larry repeated as if his ears had deceived him.

"Yes, tomorrow," Bianca confirmed. "My flight arrives at 6:30pm. And I was wondering," she trailed hesitantly. "Can I stay with you and mom when I get there? I promise I'll explain everything," she quickly added in.

"_Sure, honey_," Larry answered, although he wondered _why_ Bianca needed to stay at their place. Not that he was complaining; maybe she missed them as much as they missed her. "_Just give us a call, and we'll pick you up._"

"Okay, daddy," Bianca nodded. She turned her head at the sound of the door opening and smiled brightly when John walked in. "I'll see you soon. I love you, bye!" She said and hung up.

"Who was that?" John asked curiously.

"My dad," Bianca replied, setting her laptop and cell phone on the table before standing up.

"So you _finally_ picked up, huh," he nodded approvingly before walking over and pulling Bianca into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," he joked, pretending to cry.

"Oh, shut up," Bianca rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the arm. "But John, there's something you should know," she said as she pulled away slightly and stared up at him in all seriousness. "I'm going home tomorrow."

"You are?" John asked, almost sadly. "How long are you gonna be gone for?"

Bianca shrugged. "As long as it takes for me to tell them what's been going on."

"Are you gonna tell them the truth?" John asked, taking Bianca's hands into his own.

Bianca suppressed a scoff. The _truth?_ _John_ didn't even know the _truth_. "I don't know," she shrugged. "We'll see what happens when I get there."

John only nodded in reply. "Tomorrow, huh," he said suddenly. "We should do something before you leave, then."

"Like what?" Bianca tilted her head to the side as she gazed up questioningly at him.

John grinned down at her and patted his stomach. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Me too," Bianca grinned as well. "How about we try that restaurant on the first floor?" She suggested.

John nodded approvingly. "Sounds good, Binx. Lead the way."

--

Dinner was nice as usual. But on the way back to the room, Bianca decided to bid her goodbyes to her friends. After leaving Amy and Adam's room, she headed straight for Randy's.

"_What_," Randy automatically opened the door once Bianca knocked on it.

Bianca eyed him with a frown, but she quickly hid it with a fake smile. "Hey Randy. Is Sam in there?"

"She's in the shower," Randy glanced behind him quickly before crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Bianca. "What do you want?"

Bianca scoffed at his attitude and crossed her arms over her chest as well. "I just wanted to say goodbye to Sam," she answered back with equal sassiness. "I'm leaving for L.A tomorrow."

At this, Randy's eyes brightened. _So John kicked her out_, he thought proudly to himself. He had to remember to give John a pat on the back and buy him a drink the next time he saw him. "Things not working out with you and John?" He asked, although his voice was nowhere near sympathetic.

"Quite the contrary, actually," Bianca smugly replied. "Not that it's any of your _business_," she shot Randy a hard look, "but I'm going home to see my parents."

Randy nodded, letting a smirk form over his face. "LA's a nice place," he started. "Lots to see."

Bianca noticed the look that Randy gave her and she matched it with a look of her own. "Yeah," she agreed. "Did you have fun at the LA Times?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Loads," Randy smirked. "It's a shame that you don't work there anymore."

Bianca couldn't help but to glare at him. "I haven't done _anything_ to you. What the hell do you have against me?"

"A lot, actually," The Legend Killer replied casually before his face turned serious. "I know what you are and what you're after."

Bianca shook her head and frowned at him in confusion. "_What?_" She hissed. It sounded as if Randy had been watching too many movies.

Randy chuckled slightly then, but there was no amusement in his voice or his eyes. "You think I don't know what you're doing?" He challenged. When Bianca said nothing, he continued on. "You're _using _him," he flat out accused. "John's too dumb to see it now, but he'll figure it out eventually. You're only with him for his money."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Did you think of that all by yourself? Apparently you have your work cut out for you," she defied.

Randy glared at her. _Was that a challenge?_

"You don't know me," Bianca pointed to herself for emphasis. "You don't know our history," she said, referring to herself and John.

"I know that the only reason you're marrying him is because of some stupid pinky promise that you made back in high school," Randy stated tauntingly. He scoffed and shook his head in amusement. "A _pinky_ promise? Really? John's so caught up in it that it gives you the perfect opportunity to use him."

"If you're so sure that I'm _using _him," she said, using her fingers as quotation marks, "then why don't you just tell him then, hm? Unless you don't really have any proof and all you're running on are _assumptions_," she challenged.

Randy snorted. "Oh, you don't know what I have in my arsenal. If John doesn't figure it out, don't worry," he said with fake kindness as he patted her on the shoulder. "I'll _make_ him see you for what you are."

Bianca stepped up to him and glared; she didn't care that Randy was much taller and more menacing than her. "John loves me," she stated matter-of-factly. "So you're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me," she told him sternly.

Randy straightened up and smirked down at her. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Bianca Evans," he warned with confidence. "This is _war_."

"Whatever," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She plastered another fake smile onto her face. "Bye _Randall_," she said with false kindness. And with that, Bianca turned around and left.

If Randy wanted a war, she was going to fight… _hard._

--

**A/N: So.. What do you think? Good? Bad? Yes? No?**


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Give Me That Look

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! So how was everyone's holidays? It's been a long time since I updated, I know. But hey, new year, new chapter! I'd make it a new year's resolution to update more often.. but I'm not quite sure how that'll turn out. Anyway, I'll try to update faster.. I'm slowly getting my inspiration back (yay!). As usual, thanks again for sticking with this story. And as usual... ENJOY!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--  
**

_**Chapter 16: Don't Give Me That Look  
**_

"Don't forget to call me when you get there, okay?" John said with concern as he and Bianca waited at the airport.

"Yes, _dad_," Bianca rolled her eyes. Since that morning, John wouldn't stop fussing over her. She reached out towards him and cupped his face in her hands. "Seriously, Johnny. Relax. I'm not gonna forget to call," she said casually.

The worry lines in John's face slowly disappeared and he placed his hands over Bianca's. "And are you sure you don't want to switch your seat to first class?"

Bianca let out a loud sigh and released his face, letting both their hands fall into her lap. "It's not a big deal sitting in coach. The flight's not that long anyway," she defended. "Could you please stop worrying about me? It's making me antsy," she smiled softly at him.

"Sorry," John grinned back sheepishly. "I'm gonna miss you, you know," he gazed back at her almost shyly.

Bianca smiled softly. "I know," she nodded, squeezing his much larger hands. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." She glanced at the large clock on the wall and sighed heavily. "I should go," she said as she stood up. Her flight to LA would be boarding in less than an hour.

John stood up as well and glanced down at her sadly. "What am I gonna do without you, Binx," he sighed heavily to himself as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sure Randy has a lot of fun stuff planned for you," Bianca hid the sarcasm in her voice and was glad that John couldn't see her roll her eyes.

"Call me," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Sure," Bianca closed her eyes at the touch and reopened them when John pulled away slightly. She gazed up at him silently, not wanting to leave yet knowing she had to. "Bye, Johnny," Bianca reached up to guide John's face towards hers, slowly pressing her lips firmly against his.

John easily kissed her back but was disappointed when she pulled away too soon. "Bye," he sighed in defeat.

Bianca smiled sadly at him as she reluctantly pulled away. Grabbing her carry-on, she took one last glance at her fiancé before disappearing into the airport crowd.

--

The flight from Phoenix to Los Angeles was only an hour and a half, but it was the longest hour and a half that Bianca ever had to endure. There were just too many things coursing through her mind. She thought about the kiss that still lingered on her lips. She thought about what she was going to say to her parents. She thought about the next time she would see John. She thought about all the evil little schemes that Randy was surely formulating while she was away. She thought about _too much_.

Once in LA, Bianca exited the airplane, passed through the terminals, and headed straight for the Baggage Claim area in a daze, still too deep in thought. She was startled out of her trance when the carousel jerked alive and the luggage started pouring out. She waited patiently for her luggage to come around.

"There she is!" Bianca turned around at the sound of a familiar voice and smiled as her parents made their way through the crowd towards her.

"Hey guys," Bianca greeted wholeheartedly as her parents engulfed her in a hug.

Bianca was relieved, happy, and ecstatic to see her parents after being away for so long; she really was. However, that still was not enough to stop the feeling of dread that seemed to creep up as they found her luggage, headed towards the car, and drove home. She dreaded going home, knowing that once they got there, her parents would want answers to their unyielding questions.

She sat silently in the back of her father's expensive SUV and nodded casually every now and then to show her parents that she was listening to whatever it was that they were telling her. However, her mind was racing through all sorts of alibis and excuses to give to her parents for why she was away for so long and, if it came to it, why she no longer had a job.

After a while, Bianca sat smiling smugly, confident in her little story that she had invented in her head. However, as they pulled into the driveway and as the mansion came into view, the dreadful feeling came back and all confidence was out the window.

Bianca sighed in defeat and relief. She wasn't sure what she would say to her parents now, or how they would react. But at least it was one less problem that she would have to worry about.

--

A permanent pout graced John Cena's face as he pressed his cell phone to his ear and replayed the message. "_Hey Johnny. Just wanted to let you know, I'm in LA. I told you I wouldn't forget to call,"_ and John could imagine the smug look on Bianca's face as she said this. _"Well, you're probably busy with Randy right now, huh. I guess I'll talk to you later. I miss you already. Love you, Johnny. Bye." _

John heard someone scoff next to him as he pocketed his phone, and John turned to give Randy a weary look. "I swear to God, Cena," Randy started, handing John a bottle of Coors, "that's the hundredth time you've checked your voicemail in the last hour." John raised an eyebrow at him but stayed silent. "The voicemail isn't going to change, and I'm pretty sure there's no secret message that you didn't catch either."

John chose to ignore his friend as he turned in his barstool and took a sip of his beer. So what if he couldn't help but to listen to his voicemail? It was the only time Bianca had called, and he had missed it! It had only been a few hours since Bianca had left, and he was already having withdrawals. Pulling his cell phone out again, John stared at the screen for a long time before punching in a number and pressing the call button. He waited as the line rang and rang and rang some more before it reached Bianca's voicemail. _Why isn't she picking up,_ John worried to himself.

Beside him, Randy let out an exasperated sigh. "Wait right here," he instructed before sliding off of the bar stool and leaving John to himself. John watched as Randy disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. He raised an eyebrow at him when the Legend Killer quickly returned with a blonde girl hanging off of his arm. "John, this is Angela," Randy introduced with a smirk before turning to face the blonde. "Angela, John's lonely and is in need of good company," he hinted, causing the blonde to stare at John with hungry eyes.

John frowned. "I'm _engaged_," he stated, oblivious to the lustful looks that the blonde was throwing his way.

"You're not married _yet_," Randy retorted, pushing the blonde towards his friend. "Technically, you're still single," he said smartly. The blonde quickly attached herself to John's arm with a high pitched giggle, and Randy grinned at them. "Have fun you two," he sang before disappearing into the crowd again. And John was left to fend for himself.

--

Bianca glanced down at her phone, which lit up silently as John called her for the umpteenth time. She inwardly whined to herself as she squirmed in her seat. As much as she wanted to talk to John, she couldn't just yet. Her parents were currently staring her down from across the dining table, and she still had much to explain to them. Pocketing her phone as if to hide the distraction, Bianca glanced up at her parents with too-wide eyes. "So…" she started casually, although she had no intention of instigating an actual conversation.

"So how was your vacation, dear?" Vivian asked sincerely from across the table.

Bianca smiled, memories of John flooding her mind. "It was fun," she answered simply. "I went to some pretty cool places and we did a lot of stuff. Three weeks _definitely_ wasn't enough time," she laughed at the last part, trying to keep the conversation light. Maybe she wouldn't need to answer any questions tonight. However, that last bit was her downfall.

"Yes, we could tell." Her parents laughed along with her. "So Bianca," Larry started with a chuckle. "Are you ready to go back to work?"

Bianca froze. It wasn't a hard question to answer. Hell, her father probably wasn't expecting an answer. It was just a rhetorical question—something to say to make her laugh. But then why was she so tense? _This was it_, Bianca thought to herself. This was her cue to tell them about her job, and she would have to lie again to save herself. Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she mulled over what to say to them, how to tell them that she no longer had a job and why. She worried about their reaction; would they yell? Scream? Cry? Kick her out? Disown her? What exactly was she even going to say?

Bianca, whose eyes were busy boring holes into the designs of the dining table, slowly looked up at her parents. _Now or never_, she repeated in her head. She forced her nervousness down with a gulp before letting out an uneasy laugh. "Yeah, about that…"

The smiles on Larry and Vivian's faces slowly faded to worried expressions as the light atmosphere faded. The tone of Bianca's voice was a dead giveaway that she was about to tell them something that they probably wouldn't want to hear. "Bianca?" Larry called out with concern as he and his wife stared at their only daughter.

"Um," Bianca started, her eyebrows furrowing as she bit her lip. _Do I really have to tell them?_ "I'm not…going back…to work," she spoke softly with hesitation, and she lowered her eyes towards the table again, not wanting to see her parents' faces.

"Why?" Larry's voice sounded more in disbelief than angry. Bianca almost let out a sigh of relief. At least they weren't mad…_yet._

"Well," she trailed off. She couldn't tell them what she told John. If John was pissed off that she quit, then Bianca didn't want to know how her parents would react. But she couldn't tell them the truth either. What heart surgeon and real estate agent had a daughter who got fired from some mediocre newspaper job? No, her dignity, as well as her parents' pride would be shot to shit if any one of their friends found out that the beloved daughter of Larry and Vivian Evans—their pride and joy—was _fired_. Bianca had to lie again, and she nodded to herself once as if to accept that fact.

"Bianca, honey, what's going on?" This time it was Vivian whose voice dripped with worry.

Bianca took a deep breath to prepare herself before answering. "I'm taking a break from work."

"But you just took three weeks off?" Still disbelief.

Bianca shook her head. "That's not what I mean," she replied, her mind still racing through possibilities. "I meant, more than three weeks…More like...a year..."

At this, Vivian's head popped up as she made a mental connection, and she stared directly at her daughter with wide, accusing eyes. There was only one plausible reason why a woman would take about a year off from work. "Are you pregnant?"

Bianca's eyes widened in horror. "_Mom!_" She scrunched her face up. How dare she even _think_ that!

"Is that why you're _marrying_ him!?" Vivian continued on.

"_No!"_ Bianca quickly replied. "No." She turned to look at her father, who was bordering on hysteria and anger. "Daddy, I swear to god that's not it," she said with pleading eyes, watching as Larry's fists—which first tightened at Vivian's accusations—slowly loosened. Bianca frowned at the both of her parents for their overreactions. "_Geez!"_

"Then what, for god's sake, Bianca, are you taking a year off of work for?" Vivian frustratingly asked.

Bianca cringed away slightly. _Now what?_ She tried to come up with something that her mother would understand. Anything that would get Vivian to realize why a year off was necessary. And then, Bianca remembered something…

**...**

***Flashback***

_Vivian Evans slapped a stack of bridal magazines down onto the dining table in front of her daughter, who looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Now Bianca, don't give me that look," she said as she took a seat across from her daughter._

"_What's all this?" Bianca asked, picking up a magazine and casually flipping through it._

"_Well, you're getting married aren't you?" Her mother answered. "A wedding is not going to plan itself," she stated matter-of-factly._

_Bianca rolled her eyes. "Mom, I just got engaged a few days ago. Do we really need to do this now?" She asked, motioning at the pile of magazines before her. She didn't know a thing about weddings. And wasn't wedding planning a couple's thing anyway? Should she really start planning without John?_

_Vivian scoffed. "Yes. The sooner you start planning, the better."_

***End Flashback***

**...  
**

"Mom," Bianca started thoughtfully. "Remember when I just got engaged?" She subconsciously twirled the ring on her finger as she said this. "You told me something. You said the sooner I started planning for my wedding, the better." Bianca waited for her mother to acknowledge this with a nod before continuing. "Which is why I wanna start now. I know planning a wedding takes a lot of time and hard work. I don't need a job to distract me. I wanna focus on this one hundred percent."

"Are you sure about this?" Vivian's frustration was no longer there, only love and concern for her daughter. She reached across the table to squeeze her daughter's hand.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" She looked at both of her parents with pleading eyes, and she sighed in relief when they both nodded silently.

"What about your apartment? The bills?" Bianca inwardly smiled. Her mother was never one to leave any rock unturned.

"I've already handled that," she answered briefly.

"How?"

"Sold it," Bianca sighed almost sadly.

"That's why you left your stuff here with us," Larry suddenly spoke, making connections in his mind. Bianca nodded silently.

"Then where will you stay? Here?" Bianca smiled warmly at the hopeful look Vivian was giving her, but she shook her head in answer.

"I'm traveling with John," Bianca told them. "It really is fun. And we can both plan the wedding together. It'll be perfect." She grinned.

"And what happens when you get tired of all the plane rides and hotel rooms?" Bianca's worrisome mother asked.

"John has a house in Tampa," she simply answered.

Larry chuckled softly. "You've planned this out, haven't you, Bianca?" Was that pride emanating from his expression?

Bianca grinned sheepishly. That wasn't the case _at all_. She wondered what her parents would think if they ever found out she was planning things as they came along. "Something like that," she replied. "Please don't worry about me," Bianca told her parents, reaching across the table to take both of their hands in her own. "I know what I'm doing, and John is taking really good care of me."

Larry nodded. "We know," he said, speaking for his wife as well. "We trust that you know what's best for yourself, Bianca. And we'll try to support you in whatever you decide to do."

"We love you, sweetie," Vivian added with a genuine smile.

Bianca could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she made her way around the table to embrace her parents tightly. Everything seemed to be playing out in her favor. "I love you guys too."

--

**A/N: So yeah, it's a bit sappy and corny and whatever. You all must be wondering.. What's going to happen with John and that blonde chick!? You thought I forgot about them, ehh? Well, you'll see what happens... (Dun dun dunnnn!!!) So stay tuned...**

**Oh, and as usual, reviews are more than welcome!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Jealous?

**A/N: Lookie! Lookie! I posted in less than a week!!! See, guys? I'm _trying._ Anyway, I hope you like this one coz it's kinda super fluffy.. Like, more fluffy than any other fluff I've ever written, I guess. But fluff is good right? Let me know what you think.. and ENJOY!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--  
**

_**Chapter 17: Jealous?  
**_

One good thing about the club was that it was on the first floor of the hotel, which meant that it wouldn't take long for John Cena to escape to his hotel room. However, being the gentleman that he was, he forced himself to sit with the blonde girl for the past few hours, just listening to her talk away about god-knows-what.

_Typical,_ he thought to himself as he forced a smile onto his face, causing Angela—the blonde—to swoon. He wanted to leave; what if Bianca called him again? Or what if she was waiting for _him_ to call? It was a good excuse to leave, along with the fact that he had sat with the blonde for three whole hours. He had done his duty of being a gentleman.

Downing the rest of his beer, John set the bottle down onto the bar counter before standing up and stretching. He was well aware of the blonde's steady gaze on him, but he chose to ignore it. "Well, I'm gonna head up to my room," he said casually.

"Want some company?" The blonde batted her eyelashes and gave him a smile that was supposed to be seductive.

John resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The blonde spent majority of the time trying to flirt with him, but to no avail. _Is she ever gonna get a fucking clue?_ And to think that John would have fell for _that_ before Bianca came back into his life. He almost shuddered. "No thanks," he said as politely as he could.

"Oh come on," Angela continued to flirt. "It'll be fun…I _promise."_ Again with the fluttering of the eyelashes.

John grimaced when she attached herself to his arm again. He would have pushed her off, told her to get lost, but he didn't hit girls, and he didn't want to embarrass her in front of the whole club. At that moment, John cursed himself for being so nice, and he had no choice but to walk out with the blonde on his arm.

"So what floor is your room on?" Angela asked eagerly as they exited the club and made their way to the lobby.

"Eighth," John answered promptly before turning to face the blonde and retrieving his arm from her clutches. "Look," he hesitated.

"Angela," the blonde flashed a smile.

"Angela," John repeated before continuing. "You seem like a nice girl," _yeah right, _"but I'm _really_ not interested in whatever it is you planned on doing tonight."

"Why not?" Angela pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

John let a dreamy smile appear on his face. "Because I am engaged to the most amazing woman in the world, and I have been in love with her since the beginning of high school. She's all I can think about..." He continued his one-sided conversation about just how wonderful he thought Bianca was.

Angela took in John's expression and scrunched her face up in disgust. John Cena was like a love-sick puppy. She stomped her foot in the ground childishly, causing John to break out of his daydream. "I hope your fiancée knows what a damn lucky _bitch_ she is." Angela sniffed once before turning on her heel and stalking away from John and back into the club.

John grinned at the blonde's retreating form. It was easy to get rid of her after all. However, that wasn't as much a reason to make John smile as was the sudden realization that hit him. Even after all these years apart, John Cena was _still_ madly in love with Bianca Evans.

--

Bianca settled into her bed comfortably as she gazed around her room. Her parents had left it the same since her days back in college. It was comforting, and very soothing. She sighed in content at the way things were going for her. Her parents supported her, and she would get to travel with John again soon.

_Speaking of John…_ Bianca reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone, where it was charging. She punched in a number and nestled against her pillows as she heard the line ring.

John picked up right away. "_Binxie_," she heard John sigh in relief.

"Hey Johnny," she couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. "Miss me?" She playfully teased.

John moaned. "_More than you know_," he answered wholeheartedly.

Bianca smiled softly. "If it's as much as I miss you, then I think I might have an idea." She heard John chuckle softly, causing her to smile wider. "So what'd you do today?"

"_Not much_," Bianca could imagine John shrugging his shoulders as he said this. "_Randy and I hit the club downstairs earlier_."

"Oh?" Bianca quirked an eyebrow, her interest suddenly piqued. "And how was it?"

"_It was a'ight_," John's voice was casual, letting Bianca relax. "_There was this one blonde girl, though… I don't know what the hell Randy was thinking when he decided to introduce her to me… He was probably just tryin' to mess with me, but she was all over me!_"

Bianca frowned and suppressed a scoff. _Of course_ Randy would try to pull some sort of stunt like that. "Oh," was all Bianca could say, and John immediately could tell that something was up.

"_Hey, you alright?_" John hesitantly asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bianca denied, an edge to her voice. But in truth, what John said had her feeling something she couldn't comprehend. _Blonde girl…all over me…_ Bianca frowned. Of course it would be a blonde girl; John had a thing for blondes since he hit puberty. She could imagine John sitting at the bar, a typical blonde girl attached to his side. She didn't like it… She didn't like it one bit. And it was then that Bianca could identify the ugly feeling that she had suddenly felt.

"_Binx,_" John suddenly cooed. "_Are you jealous?_" He teased lightly with a chuckle.

Bianca pouted at John's remark because, as much as she hated to admit it, he was dead on. "Shut up, Cena." But that only made John chuckle more, causing the frown to deepen on Bianca's face. "I'm not jealous," she defended softly.

"_Bianca,_" John started sincerely. "_Nothing happened, okay?_" He waited for Bianca to give him a sound of acknowledgement before continuing. "_I care about you too much to do something stupid that'd hurt our relationship; you know that._"

And John was right. "I know," Bianca confirmed.

"_Besides,_" John slyly said. "_I already told her that I was engaged to the most amazing woman in the world._"

Bianca grinned slightly. "And then?"

"_And then she told me to tell you what a 'damn lucky bitch' you are and then she stomped off,_" John laughed, and Bianca couldn't help but to join in as well.

"I see," Bianca said in amusement as the laughter died. "Johnny?" She asked solemnly.

"_Hm?_"

Bianca hesitated. "Just wanted you to know that…if you ever, you know…found someone that you like more than me… Tell me, okay? I'll understand… Just don't…_cheat_…on me…" Bianca was almost too embarrassed to say that, but it was something that John needed to know.

"_Baby, I would never do that to you,_" John told her truthfully, and he wondered where all of this insecurity came from.

Bianca pulled the phone away slightly to stare at it in awe. _Baby?_ John had never called her that before. "I know," Bianca put the phone back to her ear. "But in case it _does_ happen…"

"_Okay,_" John abruptly said, not liking how the conversation had strayed. He found it suitable for a change in subject. "_So did you talk to your parents yet?_"

And it worked; Bianca's thinking gears were now completely focused on the conversation that she had with her parents earlier. "Yeah."

"_What'd you tell them?_" John was curious to know.

Bianca answered hesitantly. "The truth… _kinda_…" At least what John _thought_ was the truth. "I told them that I quit my job to take a break from working."

"_So what did they say?_"

John raised an eyebrow when Bianca snorted. "At first, my mom thought it was because I was _pregnant!_" She shook her head and laughed as the scene replayed in her mind.

"_Oh man_," John shook his head as well, running a hand over his scalp.

"Yeah," Bianca giggled. "I think my dad was about to head straight down to Phoenix to kick your ass, but don't worry, I got them to calm down before they could do anything irrational."

"_Gee, thanks, Binx,_" John said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"You're _welcome_," Bianca laughed once with the same sarcasm that John held. "I told them I quit my job so I could focus on planning our wedding."

"_Sounds good_," John nodded approvingly.

"You know," Bianca started. "It doesn't really have to be a lie."

And John understood fully. "_I know,_" he nodded. "_We can start planning this wedding as soon as you want to_."

"Thanks, Johnny," Bianca smiled appreciatively, even though John couldn't see it.

"_Of course, Binx_," John said and they fell into a long, comfortable silence. "_What are you thinking of right now?_" John whispered softly.

Bianca snorted. "Do you really wanna know?" She didn't wait for John to respond before continuing. "I still can't believe my parents thought I was _pregnant_." She giggled softly. "I mean, it's gonna happen _eventually_…but not right now… You know?" It was then that Bianca actually really thought about her marriage to John. She wondered what the honeymoon would be like and blushed at the aspect of their first time together. She pondered over how many kids they would have and what they would look like. The more she thought about her future with John, the more eager she felt about it. Little did she know, John's thoughts were quite similar to hers.

"_Yeah,_" John softly said. He thought about what the wedding would be like, how it would be like to finally have Bianca at home with him, and what it would be like once they started a family. He just knew his children would be beautiful. He smiled at those thoughts. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and he could hardly wait.

"So what are _you_ thinking about?" Bianca asked, breaking John out of his daydream.

"_You_," he admitted, and Bianca almost melted. "_I can't wait for you to come back to me._"

"I know," Bianca sighed. "I'm gonna spend a few more days here, then I promise I'll be back."

"_Okay,_" John nodded, but groaned once he caught glimpse of the time on the clock. "_Baby, I have to go… It's past 2am and I have to get up in a few hours to prep for a promo._"

"Okay," Bianca said, sad that their conversation had to end. "Good night, Johnny."

"_Good night_," John replied. "_I love you, Bianca._"

Bianca's heart fluttered at the three words. "I love you too, John," she replied before hanging up. A giddy feeling overcame her. Although they've said _'I love you'_ many times before, it never meant as much as it did now. Because now, Bianca Evans finally realized that she was _in_ love with John Cena.

--

**A/N: So how'd I do with this one? Like the fluffy? REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Hopefully

**A/N: **** Yes, you're eyes do not deceive you. It's really me with another update!!! AHHH!!!! I am so so SO sorry for the long delay. It's not that I forgot about you all, it's just that this semester has got me really busy. But don't worry, I got about two weeks left in this semester, then I'm all yours. Woohoo! Anyway, do you guys know what today is???? JOHN CENA'S BIRTHDAY!! He's now 32 years old, but still oh so drop-dead sexy. So, in honor of that, here is another chapter. It's not very long, but it's fluffy! I hope you guys will forgive me for such a long delay. So read on, and ENJOY!!!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 18: Hopefully**_

With a bridal magazine tucked securely under her arm, Bianca adjusted the bag on her other arm as she made her way past the gates and towards baggage claim. Although it was the middle of the night and she was exhausted, Bianca didn't let it faze her as she hurried through the crowd. The quicker she got past these people, the sooner she would get to see _him_—her best friend, her fiancé, _John Cena_.

The past week spent with her parents—although very productive—was excruciatingly slow. Every minute, every second, Bianca found herself wanting to be where John was, wherever it was that the WWE decided to go. The nightly phone calls that lasted hours was not enough, she _needed_ to see him.

--

Midnight or not, John had still managed to get caught in a small crowd of fans as he waited for Bianca at the baggage carousels. He was tired, having spent the previous day training in the gym, but he kept his smile on, signed his autographs, and took his pictures.

The crowd had slowly dwindled down to a couple of people. Just as John posed for a picture with a fan, a new crowd had made its way towards the carousel. The WWE Champ smiled for the camera, and just as the flash went off, his smile brightened. "Excuse me," he told the last of his fans before jogging straight into the new crowd.

--

Bianca hadn't seen it coming. She slipped the magazine into her bag, and before she could even look up, she was swept off her feet. She gave a yelp of surprise before grinning brightly at the man before her. "Johnny!" She squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Binxie," John chuckled as he set her down. "Baby, I missed you so much," he gazed down at her sincerely.

Bianca grinned up at him, and her heart fluttered when John leaned down to kiss her lightly. "I missed you too," she replied, as John let go of her, only to wrap an arm around her waist. With his free hand, he effortlessly lifted up her bag and led her towards the carousel.

"So what have you been up to?" Bianca casually asked as the baggage carousel started to spew out luggage. She couldn't help but to stare at her fiancé as he watched intently for her bags. It seemed like forever since she last saw him.

The serious look on John's face softened as he turned to gaze down at her. "The usual," he shrugged. "Doing shows, working out, going to promos… Missing you," he added the last part with a grin, causing Bianca to blush slightly. "Are your parents gonna be okay now that you're gone?" He teased.

Bianca rolled her eyes and snorted at him. "They'll survive. You're lucky they like you so much, otherwise I'd have more trouble leaving them."

"Of course they like me," John grinned cheekily. "Everyone does."

Bianca laughed softly and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Johnny." It felt great to be with him again.

Once they spotted her bags, John quickly pulled them from the carousel, and the couple headed out into the cold night air of Chicago. "So where did you park?" Bianca asked as she followed John. She tried to snatch one of her bags from him, but to no avail—he wouldn't let go of them.

"Randy's waiting in the rental right there," John motioned with the tilt of his head to a black SUV waiting just yards away.

"_Randy?_" Bianca raised an eyebrow and made a disgusted face that John couldn't see.

"Yeah," John confirmed obliviously. "He missed you too," he joked.

"Oh _joy,_" Bianca said sarcastically, although John missed it. "Where's Sam?" She quickly asked as they neared the vehicle. She hoped her friend would also be there so that she could either save her from Randy, or keep Randy busy.

"She's knocked out in the hotel room," John answered with a chuckle. "Randy didn't want to wake her up. Don't worry, babe, you'll get to see her in the morning."

Bianca sighed as they finally reached the SUV. "I guess."

John popped the trunk open and proceeded to haul Bianca's luggage into it. "Get in," he motioned with his head again, and Bianca nodded silently before opening the back door and climbing in.

Randy was sitting in the driver's seat, bopping his head to the soft music escaping from the radio. "Hi Randy," Bianca said begrudgingly. Why couldn't have John picked her up alone? It would have been _much_ more romantic.

"Hi Bianca," Randy mocked with a smirk. Bianca frowned and turned her head away from him.

The back door opened again, and John climbed in next to Bianca, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Bianca leaned into him and immediately relaxed. "Let's go," John said enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to get Bianca back at the hotel.

"What am I, a taxi driver?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow. He motioned at the empty seat next to him. He was _nobody's_ chauffer.

"Just drive, Orton," John commanded, never taking his eyes off of Bianca. Bianca suppressed a triumphant smile as she snuggled into her fiancé's arm. She sure did love her Johnny.

The ride to the Hilton was quiet, and John took it as Bianca being too tired to talk. However, the latter was busy glaring at the Legend Killer through the rear-view mirror. _Why did he have to ruin everything?_

On occasion, Randy would glare or smirk back, raising his eyebrow in a way that irritated Bianca. She slowly turned her head, noticing that John was busy looking out the window, before turning back and sticking her tongue out at the 3rd-generation wrestler.

Bianca watched as Randy, too, snuck a peak at John through the rear-view mirror to make sure that the champ was not looking before he smirked at Bianca and slowly raised his middle finger. Bianca gasped at the gesture, and Randy quickly brought his hand back to the steering wheel before John could notice.

"What's wrong, baby?" John asked, turning at the sound of her voice.

Randy gazed expectantly through the mirror, and Bianca glared at him one last time before turning to look at John innocently. "Nothing… Just a little cold," she said softly.

John tightened his arm around her, as if it would keep her warm. "Better?" He asked, and Bianca nodded silently, resting her head against his shoulder. She sneaked a peek at Randy again and quickly stuck her tongue out at him one last time. She didn't care if it was immature; Randy didn't deserve her maturity anyway.

--

Before they knew it, the SUV had pulled up to the front of the Hilton hotel. The bellhop immediately got to work on the luggage, and the valet was heading towards the driver seat.

John looked down to see that somewhere along the ride, Bianca had fallen asleep. Smiling at her peaceful disposition, he placed a hand on her cheek and let his thumb graze her skin softly. "Binxie, wake up," he coaxed lightly. Her eyes fluttered softly, but it wasn't enough to wake her. "Come on, Binx, we're here," John patted the side of her face lightly.

With the roll of his eyes, Randy turned in the driver seat and smirked. "I'll wake her up," he grinned, and before John could stop him, Randy pressed his hand against the center of the steering wheel, causing the horn to sound off.

"Orton, don't," John warned, but it was too late; Bianca's eyes cracked wide open at the annoying sound and glared daggers at the culprit.

"Oops," Randy snorted and left the driver's seat before John could do anything.

"Jackass," the WWE champ only shook his head at the Legend Killer before turning his attention back to his fiancée. Bianca whined softly and buried her face into his chest. "Sorry," he whispered, running his hand up and down her arm. "If you're too tired to walk, I could carry you," he suggested, but Bianca shook her head and unwillingly sat up. She didn't want to draw attention anyway.

The couple exited the SUV so the valet could park it and headed straight into the hotel. Bianca rested against John as they entered the elevator, and John escorted her to the room once they got to their floor. "Almost there," John said as they stood in front of their door. He fished into his pocket for the card key and slid it into the slot. Opening the door, John turned to see that Bianca was starting to stagger, and John quickly lifted her up bridal style.

"Whoa," the sudden movement had Bianca wide awake, and she cocked her head curiously as John brought her into the suite. He flashed her a dimpled smile but said nothing as he walked past the living room and straight into the bedroom, where he gently laid her down onto the bed.

"Hopefully the next time I get to do that will be our wedding night," he said, taking a seat beside her on the bed. He reached down and traced a finger lightly over her cheek.

Bianca placed her hand over his and kept it against the side of her face. "Hopefully," she repeated before pulling John towards her to give him a long kiss.

John fumbled to turn the bedside lamp off. Once he heard the click and they were covered in darkness, the WWE Champ was happy to reciprocate his fiancée's actions. He was _definitely_ glad to have Bianca back with him.

--

**A/N: You know I love reviews!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: My Favorite Part

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took for-freaking-ever.. But I hope you can forgive me because I can ****assure you that this chapter is CUTE&FLUFFY!!!! So this chapter is supposed to give you guys a little more insight on how John and Bianca were like back in high school. So yeah.. If there is anyone who is still reading this.. Please...READ ON and enjoy!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

**Chapter 19: My Favorite Part**

_Knock knock knock. "Hey, John, wake up!"_

…

_Knock knock knock. "Come on, Cena! Let's go!"_

…

_Knock knock knock. "CENA!!!"_

Bianca's head reluctantly lifted from John's chest as she blindly glared in the direction of the noise. She glanced at the clock and whined. Even at 5 o'clock in the morning, she couldn't catch a break from the overgrown, meat-headed Legend Killer. Burying her face into John's chest once again, Bianca reached down for the covers and threw it over her head, as if to block out the ruckus…But it didn't help.

_Knock knock knock._ "_Ceeennnaaaa…"_

Bianca felt John's arm tighten around her waist, indicating that he had waken up. "Make him go away," she whimpered.

She felt John's arm run up and down her back soothingly. "Can't," he whispered hoarsely. "I gotta go to the gym." He shifted slightly to remove himself from Bianca, but the latter threw her leg over him.

"Don't go," she pleaded sleepily. "Stay here with me."

John chuckled softly, kissing Bianca's forehead. "Sorry, Binx, I have to go," he said, attempting to move again.

Bianca lifted her head from his chest and pouted at him in the dark. "Can't you go later? It's too early. Who goes to the gym at 5 in the morning?"

"I have to go now, before it gets crowded," John reasoned. Even in the dark, he could tell Bianca was pouting. This time, as he attempted to move, Bianca did nothing to stop him. John stood up and stretched before turning to face the bed. Reaching for the covers, he adjusted them so that Bianca would be comfortable without him.

Bianca reached for John's pillow and held it against her chest as she watched John rummage around the bathroom and the bedroom to get ready for the gym. Her eyes fluttered as she attempted to stay awake.

Fully clothed and ready to go, John sat at the edge of the bed, where Bianca had dozed off once again. He placed a hand against the side of her face, and her eyes slowly opened to gaze up at him. "I'll be back before you wake up."

"Promise?" Bianca asked in a small voice.

John leaned down to kiss her softly. "I promise," he assured her. "Go back to sleep, baby."

Bianca only nodded before closing her eyes and snuggling into the pillow.

--

"It's about _damn_ time," Randy complained as John stepped out into the hallway. "Took you long enough."

"Shut it," John shot back, adjusting his duffel bag as the two men headed towards the elevator. "Let's just hurry and get this over with. I promised Binx I'd be back before she wakes up."

At this, Randy snorted. "Why does it matter? Does sleeping beauty need her prince to wake her up with a kiss?" He said the last part mockingly as he made kissing noises.

"_No,"_ John replied defensively. "You wouldn't understand.."

"_Try_ me," Randy challenged with a raised eyebrow.

**...**

***Flashback***

_As much as Bianca loved going to school, she loved the weekends even more. "I'm so excited. This is going to be so fun," she giggled with glee as she threw numerous articles of clothes into a nearby duffel bag. _

"_Binx," John started, as he lay in his usual spot on Bianca's bed, tossing the football that he always carried around, "you're just sleeping over for the weekend. It's not like we're going on a trip or anything," he teased as he continued to watch his best friend over-pack. "If you forget something, you can just walk back here and get it."_

"_I know," Bianca acknowledged, walking back and forth from her dresser to her duffel bag, which lay next to John on her bed, "but I'd rather be over prepared than under-prepared. What if something happens?"_

_John snorted. "Like what?" He challenged._

_At this, Bianca stopped in her tracks, placed her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Like if it rains and your brothers decide to have another mud wrestling battle royale." _

"_Oh yeah," John caught the football and held it to his chest, a dreamy look on his face. "That was fun. You can't tell me you didn't have fun, Bianca."_

"_I did have fun," she admitted, "until I realized I didn't have any change of clothes and my parents weren't home yet, so I was locked out of my house," she ranted quickly. John opened his mouth to say something but Bianca continued on, wagging a finger at him. "And no, Johnny, I didn't want to break into my house or borrow any of your clothes. They're too big for me anyway," this time, it was Bianca's turn to snort. _

_John made a face at her in response. "I still can't believe you won. You're lucky I got Dan and Matt out of the way for you. But did you really have to elbow me in the stomach that hard?" John reminisced._

_Bianca stuck her tongue out at him. "You're a sore loser, loser."_

"_I was going easy on you," John smirked._

"_Whatever," Bianca denied. "You're just jealous that I am the mud wrestling champion of the universe." She pointed at the poorly-made cardboard championship belt resting on her bookshelf before flexing her invisible muscles to try to intimidate him. _

"_For now," John said lightly. "But you just wait for the next time it rains. I won't hold back, and that title," he pointed at said title then dramatically pointed at himself, "will be mine."_

"_Oh, it's on, Cena," Bianca accepted the challenge with confidence. _

_The two friends eyed each other before breaking down into a fit of laughs. "Aren't you done packing yet?" John demanded through his laughter._

"_Okay, okay. I'm done!" Bianca assured, as her laughter died down. She shouldered her duffel bag just as John picked himself off the bed. _

"_Finally. Let's go." John followed Bianca down the stairs and out the front door as they made their way across the street and into the Cena house. _

_There was never a dull moment with the Cenas. Although they were disappointed to find that it wouldn't be raining that day (which meant there would be absolutely no mud wrestling rematches whatsoever), Bianca, John, and the rest of the Cena boys were out on their driveway, playing 3-on-3 basketball. They were called in just as Carol Cena had finished making dinner (which Bianca enjoyed every last bit of, as always), then Bianca joined the boys out in the living room to watch some professional wrestling on TV. Once wrestling was over and Carol Cena had finished washing the dishes, they all huddled around the coffee table for a game of Monopoly. After a couple of hours of gameplay, a unanimous decision was made to end the game when everyone realized that they weren't really progressing anywhere. Each person bid the others a good night before they all made their way up to their respective rooms._

_John Cena sat comfortably on his bed, flipping through channels with the remote until he found something worth watching. His bathroom door opened, and Bianca stepped out. She flopped facedown onto the bed and sighed loudly in content. "I love weekends."_

_Although her voice was muffled, John understood her and smiled. "Me too."_

_Bianca lifted her head off the pillow to look at him, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. "Wanna know why?"_

_John nodded. "Why?"_

_And Bianca grinned. "Because I get to spend time with my most favorite people in the whole wide world.." She answered, snuggling into her pillow. "The Cenas." John, now completely unaware of the blaring TV, gazed down at Bianca lovingly as she continued to speak. "I always have so much fun with you all. I feel like a part of your family. I wish my family was like that.." _

_John smiled sadly at this. He knew Bianca absolutely adored her own parents, but they were so busy working that she hardly ever got to spend leisurely time with them. It didn't help that she was an only child either. It killed John to see how lonely and sad Bianca was at her own home, which is why he constantly invited her over. His family spoke of her with as much affection as she did them. His parents loved that she was intelligent, yet still laid back. His brothers loved that she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with them in the yard. And John…he loved everything about her, even if he couldn't tell her that just yet._

"_Wanna know what my favorite part is?" Bianca still had that sparkle in her eye that made John melt. _

"_What?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity._

"_This," Bianca simply answered as she patted the space on the bed between them. "Every time I sleep here with you, I feel…" As Bianca hesitated, John could see that she was trying hard to find the right word. "…safe… Like when I wake up and you're the first thing I see—I like that. It's comforting. I don't feel lonely anymore, thanks to you," she smiled sleepily at him as her head slowly descended on the pillow once again. "You make me happy."_

_John couldn't help but to softly caress the side of Bianca's face, watching as her eyes fluttered close. "You make me happy too, Bianca," he made sure to say before she completely drifted off. "And just so you know," John added after a moment of silence, "that's my favorite part of the weekend too." _

***End Flashback***

**...**

If Randy rolled his eyes any more, they would surely be stuck to the back of his head. _Try me.._ He resisted the urge to groan and mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to open his big mouth? Now John wouldn't stop talking about Bianca and their little sleepovers back in high school. Even now, as they were in the elevator heading _back_ to their rooms from the gym, John just wouldn't shut up.

Randy was actually thankful that, for once, his room was not on the same floor as John's. Even better, his room was one floor below John's, which meant that the Legend Killer would have an easier time escaping from the WWE Champ and his never ending reminiscing.

The elevator dinged and Randy sighed in relief. "Later, bro," he quickly said as he rushed out of the elevator even when the doors hadn't slid completely open.

John was too happy to even notice how oddly _and_ rudely his friend had been acting. It didn't matter, because now he was standing in front of his room door: the only thing keeping him from the bed and Bianca.

He slid his card key into the slot and crept into the dark room. He left a trail of clothing as he headed towards the bedroom, and smiled when he saw Bianca sleeping peacefully, still clutching his pillow. Sliding into the bed, he removed the pillow from Bianca's arms and placed it under his head. Almost immediately, Bianca unconsciously shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and hugging him to her. John let out a satisfied sigh, feeling his body relax. It didn't take long for sleep to claim him.

--

**A/N: You all must be wondering.. Why so much fluffy stuff? Don't worry, the important stuff is coming up real soon.**

**You know what to do... REVIEW! (It rhymes. Heehee)**


	20. Chapter 20: Baseball

**I bet you guys didn't think I'd update this soon, huh. I have to admit, this chapter will probably piss off a lot of people, so I have to tell you: this chapter contains some pretty important stuff as well. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Here is Chapter 20.. ENJOY!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 20: Baseball**_

"Are you _fucking_ serious, Bianca!?"

There were three ways Bianca could tell that John was extremely mad at her. One, he used her real first name. Two, he was using vulgar language that should never be spoken around children. And three, he was yelling.

"How could you lose your fucking _engagement ring!?"_ Yet John had every right to be mad at her. Bianca cowered under his stare and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"I…I don't know," she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"_You don't know!?"_ Apparently, John didn't think that was a very good answer.

"I didn't mean to lose it, Johnny," she said his name, hoping it would calm him down a bit. "Maybe it's in the house somewhere," though Bianca knew for a fact that the ring was nowhere _near_ the house.

"You better hope it's in this fucking house," John threatened, tearing the cushions away from the sofa to look for the ring himself. "_God,_ Bianca. How could you be so irresponsible?" Even through his rage, John couldn't help but to lecture his fiancée.

"I'm sorry, John," Bianca stood from the couch, her lips formed in a pout as she looked like she was about to cry. She whimpered again before running up the stairs and locking herself in the guest bedroom. Throwing herself onto the bed, she buried her face into the pillow as she immediately started to cry. _Maybe I made a mistake after all…_

**_..._**

**_Flashback_**

_Bianca looked around in awe as the taxi that she and John were riding in turned into the vast driveway of a light-brown painted house. "Welcome home," John grinned at her just as the taxi came to a halt. The cab driver immediately started hauling their luggage to the front door._

_"Johnny," Bianca started as John tipped the cab driver. "It's beautiful."_

_John smiled down at her and took her by the hand. "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour."_

_Since Chicago, the WWE had started their way down South, then towards the East coast. When the WWE headed into Florida, John decided that it was time to bring Bianca home…to their home. The couple had spent the next few days lazing around the house. However, when the time came for John to head over to a promotion at the local mall, Bianca found it to be the right time to go looking for some extra cash. _

_Although John gave her permission to use whatever vehicle she wanted, even John's red jeep—which was the least inconspicuous of his rides—gave Bianca unwanted attention as she drove down a street full of shops. She stared down at her directions to make sure that she was in the right place, and sure enough, right in front of her face, a simple sign that read 'PAWN SHOP' decorated the outside of the building. The red jeep was the only vehicle in the parking lot as Bianca made her way into the store. _

_Bianca winced as the door chimed, announcing her presence. The lone, middle-aged man sitting at the counter looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled. "Good afternoon, young lady. Can I help you with anything?"_

_Bianca wasn't sure if she could trust the look on the man's face. "Y-yeah.." She hesitated, questioning whether or not she should have come here in the first place. "I'm in need of some money," she simply said._

_"Then you've come to the right place," the man motioned around him. _

_Grasping her handbag tightly, Bianca slowly made her way up to the counter. "I have some things that I'm willing to sell to you," she said, setting the handbag onto the table. One by one, she pulled out a silver watch, a pair of gold earrings, a few golden bracelets—gifts from her relatives that have accumulated over time but that she had never worn before. _

_The pawnbroker took his time to examine each item carefully. When he was done, he pulled back to speak. "Although these items are very valuable, I'm afraid I can't give you much for them," he told her. _

_Bianca did her best to mask her confusion. How could they be valuable, yet not worth a lot at the same time? It just didn't make sense. "Oh," Bianca said, lowering her head in disappointment. "Thanks anyway," she said as she gathered her things back into her handbag and was about to turn away. _

_But the man's voice stopped her. "What a lovely ring you have there on your finger."_

_Bianca turned back around and frowned. "It's not for sale. Sorry." She was about to leave again, but the man continued to talk._

_"It must have cost a fortune," he commented, eyeing the ring hungrily._

_"Yeah, my fiancé bought it for me," she stated matter-of-factly._

_"Oh-hoh!" The man chuckled. "Then it really must be expensive. What do you say to $1,000?"_

_"Excuse me?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at the man. Was he really trying to haggle with her? "No."_

_"Fine, $3,000," the man continued._

_"Not. For. Sale," Bianca repeated, putting emphasis on every word._

_"How about for $6,000," the man finally said, a confident smile on his face. "Didn't you say you were in need of money?" He reminded her._

_Bianca felt torn. Six thousand dollars… She looked down at her ring and contemplated. What was she doing? She wasn't even supposed to be in that shop in the first place. But then again, she really needed the money. What was she going to do?_

_Closing her eyes, Bianca silently slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it onto the counter. The smile on the man's face couldn't have gotten any bigger…_

**_End Flashback_**

**_..._**

_Knock knock knock…._

_"Bianca? Sweetheart? Are you awake?"_

Bianca awoke to John's voice and she stared at the door in confusion. Since when did John call her _sweetheart_? She looked around and realized that she had fallen asleep in the guest bedroom.

_"Honey, please open the door… I have a surprise for you."_

John must have felt bad for yelling at her. It was obvious with all the baby names he was calling her. Bianca felt horrible; she was a bad person…She didn't deserve John, or his sympathy.

_"Come on, sweetie. Please open the door."_ John jingled the doorknob lightly.

"I'll be out in a minute," Bianca called out rather hoarsely. She wasn't sure if it was because she had just woken up or because she had spent all night crying. She hurried to the bathroom to freshen up, and when she was done, she timidly opened the door and headed towards the stairs.

John was waiting at the bottom for her, and he looked up and smiled softly at her. "Get down here, baby. I have something to show you," he said, waving her down.

Bianca slowly descended the stairs, wondering what it was that John had for her. Once she reached him, John motioned for her to look towards the living room. She turned her head, and there, sitting on the couch, were Randy and Sam. Bianca looked at John questioningly.

"They wanted to help us look for the ring," he simply told her, smiling.

"Oh," she said. "Th-thank you. It means a lot," Bianca said, trying to smile. If she felt bad before, now she felt ten times worse.

"Don't worry, Bianca," Sam suddenly got up and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sure we can find it easier now that there are four of us to look for it," she told her cheerfully.

Bianca tried to smile at her friend, but could only grimace. She glanced at Randy, who had a smug look on his face as he and John took over the downstairs area.

Bianca followed Samantha upstairs to look for the ring. "Don't feel bad, Bianca," Sam continued to think positively as she looked under the guestroom bed. "It'll turn up eventually."

Bianca could only watch helplessly as Sam tried her hardest to look everywhere for the ring. Bianca wanted so badly to tell the girl that it was impossible to find the ring because the ring wasn't in the house anyway, but she didn't want to look suspicious.

"Thanks for all your help, Sam," Bianca said sadly, feeling bad as the other girl was starting to get flustered. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Sam smiled at her again. "Maybe when you're not looking for it, it'll turn up in the most obvious place!" Sam giggled, and Bianca really appreciated how upbeat the girl was trying to be.

"Hey, I'm gonna check downstairs and see if the boys found anything," Bianca said, slowly getting up from her place on the floor. Sam merely nodded as she continued her futile search for the ring.

When she got downstairs, Bianca frowned when she saw Randy sitting on the couch alone, sipping a beer and watching the sports channel. "Where's John?"

Randy turned and smirked at her. "Said he had to go somewhere, and that he'll be back soon."

"Oh," Bianca said, disappointed that she had to be stuck in the house with _him_. She stood there, watching Randy intently.

After a moment of silence, Randy snorted and shook his head. "You know, you're making this really easy," he told her, that same evil smirk on his face. "At the rate you're going, I might not even need to rat you out. You're doing a good job screwing yourself over." Bianca said nothing but merely glared at him. "I mean, first your job, and now your ring. My, Bianca, you have a knack for _losing_ things, don't you."

"Shut up," she hissed. "You don't know anything."

"Oh yeah?" Randy raised an eyebrow at her challengingly. "I think I know a lot more than you give me credit for. But never mind that now. How about we play a game." Randy stood up from the couch and walked over to her, towering over her short figure.

Bianca glowered at him suspiciously.

"You know how to play baseball, right?" Randy asked in a condescending tone. "Three strikes and you're out," he said, motioning with his arms as if he were hitting with an invisible bat. "You've already got two strikes against you, so you know what that means?" At this point, Randy bent lower to be face-to-face with her. "One more time you fuck up, and I'll _make_ sure you're out," he threatened.

Bianca could only glare at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Any luck down there?" The two looked up to see Sam heading down the stairs, and they both forced smiles on their faces.

"Nothing here, babe," Randy said, his demeanor completely changing around his girlfriend. Bianca wanted so badly to claw him to death, but all she could do was sit in the loveseat and tolerate him for the next hour.

Bianca felt so relieved once John came home. After thanking the couple profusely for their efforts, John and Bianca headed up the stairs.

Bianca sat on the bed, her back against the headboard and her knees propped up to her chin. She looked at John sadly.

John smiled softly, sitting at the edge of the bed near Bianca. He reached over and cupped her face. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," he said. "I know you didn't lose it on purpose, and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Bianca stared intently at the box, knowing fully well what was inside of it. "John, you didn't.."

"I did," he confirmed as he opened the box to reveal an exact replica of her old ring. "Try not to lose this one, okay?" He smiled lightly as if to lighten the mood.

As John slipped the ring onto Bianca's finger, Bianca's eyes started to water, and she quietly broke down in front of him. All the guilt that she felt was slowly pouring out in forms of tears. John, however, took her show of emotions as her being happy, and he engulfed her in a tight hug.

"No matter what, Bianca," John whispered. "I love you."

Bianca sniffled, trying to calm herself down. "I l-love you, t-too." _But I don't deserve you_.

--

**So.... What did you think? REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21: I Hate Traffic

**Helloooo!! So, did I update soon enough, for ya? Anyway, thanks A BUNCH to everyone who reviewed.. I've had the most reviews for the last chapter, and I _definitely_ feel loved. So here is chapter 21. Hope it makes you laugh.. ENJOY!!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 21: I Hate Traffic**_

Seated in the passenger seat of the rented black Hummer H3, Bianca tried her best to lean as far away from the driver seat as possible. There was a permanent scowl on her face as she relentlessly glared daggers at the driver.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to make faces or else your expression will stay that way?" The wrestler smirked, never taking his eyes off of the road.

Bianca _hmph_ed. _I hate you, John Cena!_ She cursed her fiancé in her head. "Didn't _your_ mom ever tell _you_ to lay off the cheeseburgers? Those things _obviously_ went straight to your thighs," Bianca shot back. Of all the people to be stuck in a car with, it had to be _him_.

Finally, Randy turned to face her in the driver's seat. "Oh, how original, Bianca," he said sarcastically. "Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

Bianca growled incoherently at him, although Randy was able to make out the words _overgrown, meathead, _and _asshole_. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with you. I would have been fine catching a taxi all by myself," she complained.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not exactly thrilled either," Randy replied sourly. "You're lucky your fiancé is my best friend, otherwise I would have left you on the side of the road a _long_ time ago."

Bianca scoffed. From Tampa, the WWE made their way up the coast to Jacksonville. Although they had a few days there, John had to leave early for Atlanta, Georgia for a promotion that he would be doing; Bianca was left behind to sign out of their hotel room. Although Bianca was completely capable of getting to Atlanta on her own (actually, she was planning to hitch a ride with Adam and Amy, but damn them for renting a two-seater), John insisted that she head up with Randy. The drive from Jacksonville to Atlanta was a five and a half hour drive, but as their luck would have it, they hit traffic, which meant they would be stuck with each other for even longer.

"You're lucky Sam's not here, otherwise she'd realize how much of an asshole you are and leave you for someone _way_ better," Bianca retorted. _Why did Sam have to head back to Missouri so soon? _ It would have been much easier for Bianca to tolerate the drive had she been there.

Randy ignored her retort. "You know, I don't blame John for wanting me to _baby-sit _you," he started. "I'm sure he would have let you on your own if he _trusted_ you—"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Bianca snapped. Randy was wrong… "He _does _trust me…"

Randy smirked; he had Bianca right where he wanted her. And oh, how he loved getting her so worked up. "Oh, sure," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "After you lied to him about your job and after you lost your engagement ring, I'm _sure_ he trusts you." Bianca glared at him but said nothing. "I think he's starting to realize what you're doing… Maybe Johnny's not so dumb after all."

"And what exactly am I doing?" Bianca challenged.

"You just _love_ making me say it, huh," Randy shook his head, grinning. "You're a _gold digger_."

"Am _not_," Bianca interrupted.

"Are too," Randy continued. "Deny it all you want, but you make it so obvious… You lose your job, and suddenly you're engaged to John Cena… Then you lose your ring, and suddenly you're wearing new brand name clothes and shoes… Hmm, something looks fishy."

"You forgot to mention the part where I bought John _three_ new pairs of Reeboks, or when I paid for his custom-made Red Sox jersey, or even when I bought new _furniture_ for his house!" Bianca said with a raised voice. After she had _"lost"_ her engagement ring, she felt so guilty, that she went on a spending spree…for John. "I am _not_ a gold digger," she stated, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she said that reassure herself, or if it was to tell Randy off.

"It still doesn't measure up to what John did for you," and Bianca didn't like the quirky little smirk on Randy's face. "He paid for your plane tickets, he paid for your hotels, he paid for the rentals, he paid for your food, he paid for _two_ engagement rings—"

"Just _shut up!_" Bianca finally yelled, turning to face her interrogator. "_God_, you are _so_ fucking irritating!"

The rest of the drive up the freeway was in silence. Bianca faced the window, not seeing the growing smug look on Randy's face.

Bianca was sick and tired of staring at cars. _When is this drive going to be over?_ Shouldn't they have reached Atlanta by now? If the traffic wasn't as bad as it was, then maybe. But then again, it was nearing nightfall, and they had left early in the morning. What if Randy didn't know where he was going?

Suddenly, Randy took a sharp right turn off the freeway and onto a one-lane road. "Where are we going," Bianca demanded.

"I'm looking for a place where I can hide your body after I kill you," Randy said, and by the look on his face, Bianca couldn't tell if he was serious or not. All Bianca could do was glare at him. Randy rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding," he said in slight irritation. "We're getting food. Maybe if you eat something, you won't be so fucking cranky."

Bianca scoffed. "I'm not hungry," she said, turning her back on him to face the window once again.

"You're a horrible liar," Randy said, pulling into a drive-thru of a busy McDonald's. "I don't see how John can fall for it all." Bianca ignored his comment. "What do you want?" He said, as he stopped near the first menu.

"I'm not hungry." Bianca repeated. Randy only gazed at her with a look that said he didn't believe her. "Number one…" She finally said.

"Can I get three number-ones," Bianca heard Randy order, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Two for me, one for you," he replied sarcastically at the look that she was giving him.

"One for each of your thighs," Bianca couldn't help but to retaliate.

Randy turned away from her to grin. "Touché."

Once they hit the freeway again, the two started to pick at their food. "Shouldn't you be watching what you eat?" Randy taunted just as Bianca was about to take a bite out of her burger. "You can't expect to keep in shape if all you eat is junk food."

Bianca couldn't help but to look down at her figure. She was just fine; what the hell was Randy talking about? She turned to glare at him. "Says the guy who just ordered _two BIG MACS_. Give me a fucking break," she animatedly took a bite out of her burger, chewing loud and with her mouth open.

Randy shook his head, catering to his own food. "I honestly don't see what John sees in you. You're not pretty, you're a fucking _slob,_ and you are so _fucking_ immature."

"Oh boo hoo! Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get the fuck over it," Bianca said carelessly. "I swear to God, if you open your mouth one more time I'm going to—"

"What?" Randy challenged. "What are you gonna do, hit me? Go ahead and hit me, you little bitch," he tilted his face towards her to egg her on. He didn't see it coming…

--

The gas station was in the middle of nowhere. Bianca remained seated in the passenger seat, and she watched tearfully as Randy stood yards away from the vehicle, one hand held an ice pack to his eye, the other held his phone to his ear as he talked animatedly to the person on the other line.

Bianca quickly wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. _It's all over…_ Randy was on the phone with John, and by the looks of it, he was probably ratting her out right now. _Strike three_.

She straightened up in her seat when she saw Randy coming back towards the SUV, and she wiped the remaining tears from her face. Randy stopped right in front of the passenger door and motioned for her to roll the window down. Once she did, he handed his phone to her.

"John wants to talk to you," he said, expressionless.

Bianca took the phone from Randy, her hands visibly shaking. Randy simply walked over to the driver side and started the car. "H-hello…?" She spoke nervously, but was confused to find that John was…laughing?

"_Binx, I can't believe you gave Randy a black eye!"_ John didn't sound mad at all. In fact, he sounded quite amused.

"Oh…" Bianca simply said. "Yeah…it was an accident…" She tried to lie, although being provoked wasn't considered an accident.

"_Randy told me that you elbowed him in the face when you both tried to pick something up,"_ John explained for her, and Bianca raised an eyebrow, glancing to the side at Randy. _Elbow?_ Randy remained expressionless as he drove up the highway. "_How bad is it?" _John asked, although there was no concern in his voice.

Bianca glanced at Randy again. His eye was starting to swell. "Umm… Pretty bad..?"

And John only laughed through the phone. "_Aw man, wish I was there to see that. But hey, I gotta head back to the meeting, but I'll see you when you get here.. Love you, bye."_ Bianca heard John chuckle as he mumbled about Randy's black eye before he hung up.

Bianca snapped the phone shut. "Why'd you lie to him?" She couldn't help but to ask. Surely, Randy had an underlying motive. He wouldn't just lie to cover up for her. "You could have told him the truth… You could have ratted _me_ out! That was strike three, wasn't it?"

Randy snorted. "No." He simply answered. "What fun would it be if I ratted you out now? I'm waiting for you to dig a deeper hole. Consider this a freebie. You're welcome."

Bianca turned away from him. "Whatever." She was too tired to argue with him any more, and her hand hurt like hell from punching him. She just wanted to reach Atlanta so that she could be with John.

The rest of the ride continued in peaceful silence.

--

"Finally!" John Cena waited at the front of the hotel, engulfing his fiancée in a hug and spinning her around. He ignored Randy as the latter stalked directly into the hotel, leaving the bellhop and the valet to do everything. As much as John wanted to tease Randy for his black eye, he knew that could wait. Right now, he just wanted to hold his girl.

He pulled Bianca into a sweet kiss, and pulled away chuckling. "What's that face for?" He placed a hand on her cheek as she continued to pout.

Bianca simply answered: "I _hate_ traffic!"

**--**

**Review....?**


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding Stuff

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay.. I'm back in California for my 3rd year of college and I'm booked with classes. But here is Chapter 22, and I PROMISE you will love it.. Lol.. so here it is.. ENJOY!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 22: Wedding Stuff**_

It was fate…a sign… At least that's what Sam liked to call it as she and Amy dragged Bianca all the way to the Twin Rivers Event Center for a wedding expo—but not just _any _wedding expo...The _Original_ Wedding Expo. "_The most trusted expo in New England._" Bianca sighed as her eyes fell across the big banner that hung from the front of the room.

It had been a couple of weeks since her road trip with Randy to Atlanta. Since then, Randy's black eye had long disappeared and the WWE had zoomed through the lower East Coast states and had finally made it to Rhode Island. While the boys were stuck in Providence to do interviews, promos, and such, the girls drove the short distance to Lincoln for the Wedding Expo.

"Ooo!" Sam excitedly clapped her hands together before linking arms with Bianca, Amy doing the same. "This is going to be _so _much fun!"

Bianca smiled weakly as the two girls continued to lead her into the expo. She was surprised to see that even Amy was excited for this. So why wasn't Bianca excited?

_We can start planning this wedding as soon as you want to_.. John's voice echoed in her mind, and Bianca tried to stop herself from frowning. Truth was, they hadn't started planning anything at _all_. John was just so busy with everything else that he didn't have time to plan. She was lucky that Sam and Amy _wanted_ to help plan this wedding. Bianca smiled at the thought, feeling more eager to be there. With or without John, wedding expos could be fun, right?

Numerous booths aligned the walls, and there were even lines of booths down the center of the room. "Let's just go in order," Sam suggested, holding a paper in her hands that mapped out the whole expo. As she and Amy discussed the best way to take on the expo, Bianca looked around warily. The room was _huge_. Were they really going to visit _every single booth?_

"Hey Bianca?"

"Hm?" Bianca turned to face the girls with a questioning look.

"Where exactly _are_ you getting married?" Sam asked.

Bianca was slightly taken aback. "Well," she said, regaining her composure. "I haven't really thought about it.. I mean.. Me and John haven't really planned anything…" Both Sam and Amy raised their eyebrows at her. "Boston," Bianca quickly said.

"Boston? Are you sure?" Sam asked sincerely, and Bianca nodded.

"Boston," she reassured with a bright smile, and the more she thought about it, the more Boston seemed like a perfect place. "We spent a lot of time there when we were little.."

"Any place specific?" This time it was Amy's turn to ask and Bianca's smile got even wider.

"Yes…"

**...**

_**Flashback**_

_Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…_

_The large bell in the highest tower rang to the hour, and Bianca stopped in front of the cathedral to admire it. _

"_Come on, Binx. Let's go," John urged. It was nearing nightfall, it had started to snow again, and the two still had a little farther to walk until they reached his jeep. _

_Bianca simply ignored him and proceeded past the gate of the cathedral and up the steps. She stopped at the very top step and sat down. "Come here," she told John, patting the space next to her. _

_John looked at her skeptically but complied, trudging through the snow towards her. "What are we doing?" He said, taking a seat next to her. _

_Bianca simply inhaled deeply and smiled. "Just listen," she told him, closing her eyes as the bells continued to chime. _

_John merely shrugged, but closed his eyes as well. "It's beautiful," he heard Bianca say, and he cracked an eye open to gaze at her. _

"_I guess," John replied indifferently. _

"_You don't think so?" Bianca opened her eyes and looked at John innocently. John merely shrugged. "I think this whole place is beautiful," she said, looking around at the snow-covered courtyard. _

_John snorted but said nothing in reply. It was bad enough that his parents dragged him there every Sunday for mass, but now Bianca was keeping him there because she thought it was beautiful. He looked around; the trees were bare, the flowers had long been covered by the snow, and the building was one of the oldest in the city. _

"_I wouldn't mind getting married here," Bianca commented as she continued to gaze around. "In the spring time, of course," she added when she saw the weird look John had given her. "Then the sun can shine through the stained glass windows, and when the wedding is over, I can walk out here with my husband and the flowers will be in bloom, and the trees will have leaves on them, and everything would be perfect…" Bianca fantasized. She giggled to herself at her silliness before turning to face John. "So what do you think?"_

"_You want a spring wedding? I guess I can live with that. Although I was thinking more of a summer wedding, but we can get married in the spring time if you want," John grinned, emphasizing the 'we'. _

_Bianca playfully hit him in the arm, and John stood up to dodge the rest of her attacks. "Spouse abuse," John accused playfully, and Bianca stood up to chase him. She launched herself towards him, and John caught her, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go home, Binx. I got football practice tomorrow morning," he said, leading her towards the gate. _

"_Fine," Bianca stuck her tongue out at him, giving him a final jab in the stomach. "But I still want a spring wedding."_

_**End Flashback**_

_**...**_

"Hi ladies, how are you doing today," a middle-aged woman greeted them as the trio walked up to a booth.

"Hi," the three greeted. "She's getting married so we're trying to get ideas," Sam and Amy pushed Bianca forward.

"Congratulations!" The woman smiled brightly, and Bianca gave a shy smile back. "So when is the wedding date?"

Bianca grinned sheepishly. "We didn't get that far yet."

The woman gave a reassuring smile. "That's okay. Have you decided on a place?" And the woman smiled again when Bianca shook her head. She started grabbing brochures from the table and faced them towards Bianca. "Well, in case you are interested, the Park Plaza Hotel in Boston hosts wedding receptions year round," the woman explained, pointing at the brochure. "The ballroom can hold up to 2,000 guests…"

"How many people are you inviting to your wedding anyway?" Sam and Amy looked at Bianca curiously.

Bianca thought about it. Her family was pretty average, but John…John's family was huge. "Five hundred...?" She turned to the receptionist.

"We can also transform the ballroom to accommodate a smaller amount of guests," she explained. "The hotel also provides catering, and if you need, entertainment as well."

"Cool," Bianca grinned, thoroughly interested. They spent a while more at the booth as the woman gave them more necessary information, and Bianca walked away with brochures, a business card, and a huge smile on her face.

"Guys," Bianca said with a smile, "everything is starting to fall into place."

--

"Oh my God, I am _so _exhausted!"

John looked up from where he sat on the sofa and smiled. "Hey, baby." He stared curiously as Bianca set a stack of books, magazines, and brochures on the coffee table in front of him. "What are these?"

"Wedding stuff," Bianca simply replied as she sat next to John on the sofa. John's arm easily found its way around Bianca's waist, pulling her closer to him, and Bianca snuggled her head into his chest, sighing in satisfaction.

"Wedding stuff, ehh?" John raised an eyebrow and used his free hand to pick up a magazine, examining it. "How was the expo?" He gazed down at Bianca as he tossed the magazine back onto the table.

Bianca let out a frustrated groan and slightly pulled out of John's grasp so she could look at him better. "It was fun but…" she hesitated, and John waited for her to continue. "There's just so much stuff we need to do!"

Deciding on _where_ the wedding would take place was only the beginning of a long process of wedding planning. As the girls walked all over the expo, Bianca soon found out that there was more to a wedding than just "when and where". She had to think about invitations, _who_ the invitations will be sent to, her wedding dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, John's tuxedo, his best man and his court's tuxedos, the style and flavor of their wedding cake, where they would go for their honeymoon…_everything._

"Realistically, John," Bianca started, "when are we going to find the time to plan all of this? Even with a wedding planner, it will be hard to keep up with them because we keep moving."

"True," John nodded. He couldn't deny the fact that planning a wedding would be nearly impossible for them right now. "So what do you want to do?"

Bianca shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter what our wedding cake is going to taste like or where our honeymoon will be… I just wanna marry you," she told him sincerely.

"You really mean that?" John gazed down at her and smiled softly when Bianca nodded. He pulled her closer to him once again, wrapping his arms around her. "You wanna get married now then?"

"Now?" Bianca looked at him with wide eyes. "As in, _right now_?"

"Yeah," John confirmed. "Like you said, we don't have time for all of this. Why don't we just get married now?" There was a look of hope and excitement on John's face as he waited for Bianca's answer.

Bianca's face broke into a wide smile as she leaned in to kiss him. "Okay. Let's get married."

--

**Can't wait for the next one now, huh? REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: Now

**Hey everyone! Are you guys still with me? I am SO sorry for the long delay. I know you all were probably on the edge of your seats from the last chapter, but don't worry. I come with an UPDATE!!! Yay!! Please forgive me for disappearing! And ENJOY!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 23: Now**_

_Knock knock knock knock!_

"Yes….?" Randy raised an eyebrow as he opened the door, only to be greeted with John. He frowned slightly; _since when did John ever wear a dress shirt and slacks?_

"Get dressed," John simply commanded, his eyes wide and bright.

Randy tilted his head in confusion. "Why?" They didn't have anything planned for tonight. He was just going to hole up in his hotel room and spend the rest of the night with Sam.

"Me and Bianca are gonna get married," John answered and Randy's eyes widened.

They heard shuffling coming from inside the room, and Randy moved aside to let Sam pop her head out of the doorway. "Tonight!?" She asked, her eyes as big as the men's.

"Yeah," John nodded in confirmation with a big smile on his face. "Come on, guys…get dressed."

Sam looked up at Randy and grinned before yanking him back into the room so that they could get ready.

--

_Knock knock knock knock_!

Amy opened the door and gave a questioning smile as Bianca stood there, smiling brightly. "Um… hi?"

"Amy, I'm getting married," Bianca told her straight away.

"Okay…." Amy raised her eyebrow, not really knowing what to make of her friend. Maybe the wedding expo had made Bianca realize that she would be getting married soon. "You kinda established that a long time ago…"

"No no no," Bianca shook her head, giggling softly. "I mean I'm getting married…right now."

"Now!?" Amy stared at her in disbelief. Was Bianca pulling a prank on her? "Like, '_now'_ now?"

"Yes!" Bianca grinned brightly.

Amy studied her a while more to see if she was lying or not. Her face broke out into a smile as she pulled Bianca into a hug. The two girls squealed and jumped in excitement.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Adam came out of the bedroom and stared at the girls curiously.

"Come on, babe," Amy simply said. "We have a marriage to attend to."

--

Bianca sat in the passenger seat, slightly shaking from nervousness and excitement. "So what brought this up?" Amy asked from the driver's seat as they pulled up to the courthouse. Sam, who sat in the back, leaned forward to listen to Bianca's answer as well. It was Sam's idea that the girls drive separately from the guys. "I thought you wanted to plan the wedding. Why now?"

Bianca looked at her friends and smiled. "I love him, and he loves me. So we figured, why wait?"

"Awww!" Sam squealed as she tried her best to wrap her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy for you, Bianca. You guys are so perfect for each other!"

"Yeah Bianca," Amy confirmed from where she sat. "I'm really happy for the both of you.."

Bianca's eyes slowly filled with tears. "Thanks, guys."

"What are we sitting here for?" Sam suddenly quipped. "Go get married!"

"Okay, okay!" Bianca laughed as all three girls exited the car.

--

John straightened up from where he waited at the top of the steps of the courthouse just as the girls pulled up to the curb. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and he turned around and smiled.

"This is it, bro," Adam grinned. John smiled back, hugging his friend. "Finally." After watching John slowly get over his heartbreak from his previous relationship, Adam knew that Bianca was John's blessing from heaven. It was about time John got to be truly happy. As the two men released their hug, Randy cleared his throat and John turned to face him.

"I know me and Bianca haven't exactly seen eye to eye," Randy started, "but she makes you happy, and that's all that matters. And I'm happy for the both of you."

John could sense the sincerity in Randy's voice, and his face broke into a wide smile as he opened his arms. "Aww, come here," he playfully said as he wrapped his arms around the Legend Killer. "Thanks, man. It means a lot," he said softly so only Randy could hear.

As they let go, John turned around just as the girls slowly ascended up the stairs towards them. John met Bianca half way and took her hands in his. "Are you ready?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Yes," Bianca smiled shyly back. "Are _you_ ready?"

John nodded and chuckled softly. "I think I was ready for this a _long_ time ago," he said truthfully.

Bianca squeezed his hands tightly. "Let's go." And the two headed up the rest of the stairs and into the courthouse.

--

His name was Judge Greene, he was a middle-aged man, and he was the one to marry John Cena and Bianca Evans. John and Bianca stood side by side, facing the judge as he read aloud from a book. Randy and Sam, and Adam and Amy stood behind the couple, listening to the judge as well.

It wasn't Bianca's dream wedding. She wasn't even paying attention to what Judge Greene was saying. All she could feel was John's hand securely holding hers, and all she could think of was that it was finally happening—she was getting married to _John Cena_. Her daydream was interrupted when John turned to face her and took both of her hands into his. Bianca's heart started to flutter as she knew what was to come.

"Do you, John Cena, take Bianca Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?" As the judge said this, Bianca shyly glanced at John.

John held a steady gaze at Bianca and gave her a dimpled smile. "I do," he said confidently, and Bianca's face turned into a wide grin.

"And do you, Bianca Evans," the judge said as he turned to face her, "take John Cena to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Bianca replied boldly as she set her eyes on John.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Rhode Island," Judge Greene said, closing the book and glancing at the couple, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Not a second later, John and Bianca closed the gap between them and shared a sweet, innocent kiss. As they broke apart, they both turned to face their friends. The girls crowded over Bianca, and the boys headed towards John.

As the quick celebration died down, Judge Greene handed the two their marriage licenses, which was to be signed by a witness. Not wanting to choose between her two friends, Bianca had both of the girls sign her license, and John did the same with Randy and Adam.

They thanked the judge and headed out of the courthouse as newlyweds.

"So," Randy started as they headed towards their cars. "Where's the reception at?"

They ended up at an Olive Garden, which was the nearest thing to 'fancy' that they could find at such a short notice. They were seated at a booth in the far back of the restaurant, so not to be bothered.

"So," Sam started, looking at Bianca. "What's it feel like to be finally married?"

"I don't know," Bianca shrugged, although the smile on her face hadn't disappeared since she first said 'I do'. "I guess it hasn't hit me yet…"

"Oh, don't worry, babe," John piped in, "it's gonna hit you later tonight," he grinned wickedly, and Bianca turned red as the other girls giggled.

"John," she said, hitting his arm playfully.

"You haven't even been married an hour yet and you're already abusing him?" Randy raised an eyebrow at Bianca, but the usual tension wasn't there. He was actually smiling.

Bianca made a face at him. "He deserved it," she defended, smiling sweetly at her husband.

They had spent a few good hours at the restaurant before they all made it back to the hotel. The newlyweds bid their thanks and goodbyes to the other couples before heading towards their own room.

John slid the card into the slot and Bianca reached for the knob.

"Wait." Bianca was abruptly stopped as John's arm blocked her from the door. She looked up at him curiously and yelped as John swiftly picked her up.

"Johnny!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he led her into the room.

John kicked the door shut behind him and carried Bianca all the way into the bedroom. There, he gently lay her on the bed.

Bianca's eyes were bright and her face flushed as she watched John remove his dress shirt, a playful smile on his face. They both knew what was about to happen, and they both wanted it equally.

John slowly moved towards the bed and lay next to Bianca. "I love you, Bianca Evans Cena," he said before leaning in and kissing her passionately. He rolled over so that Bianca straddled his hips.

"And I love you, John Felix Anthony Cena," Bianca whispered, marveling at the body beneath her. Grabbing John's hands, she guided them along her body, urging him to explore, and John happily complied.

The newlyweds spent the rest of the night consummating their love. From this point on, they knew that life would only get better… Or won't it?

--

**I'm not quite sure how civil marriages go, so yeah. Sorry, if I got it completely wrong, but hey, it's just a story =P **

**So... Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys for sticking with Pinky Promise for so long? REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24: Welcome to the Family

**Hey all!!! Thanks for all your reviews, support, love, etc... As a special treat, I've been working really fast to get this next chapter out to you all before Thanksgiving. So here's chapter 24.. ENJOY...and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 24: Welcome to the Family**_

Bianca sighed in satisfaction as she snuggled against the naked body behind her. John Cena was absolutely _amazing. _It had been a week since they eloped, and although they went straight back to their usual busy schedules, every night since then had been their own private honeymoon.

John securely draped his arm over Bianca's waist as he laid soft kisses just below the nape of her neck. Bianca giggled softly.

"Was I too rough?" John whispered, hoping his show of affection would make up for it.

Bianca turned around in his arms to face him and shook her head. "Nuh-uh," she replied with a smile.

"Did I hurt you?" John asked again, his face full of concern.

Bianca shook her head again, and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry, it was a good kind of hurt."

John raised an eyebrow as a grin slowly formed on his face. "Oh _really_?" He tightened his hold on Bianca, and Bianca leisurely crawled on top of him, a seductive look on her face.

"Really," she confirmed, kissing him again. She moaned in delight when John reciprocated, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Bianca would never get enough of him, and she was an addiction that John couldn't quit.

John placed his hands on Bianca's waist and flipped her over so that he would tower over her. He growled playfully, letting his carnal instincts kick in. Bianca giggled, pulling him down so his chest pressed against hers.

As they continued to kiss, suck and lick at each other, somewhere near them, a phone had gone off. John groaned against Bianca's lips as they both tried to disregard the loud ring of John's phone. As the phone kept ringing, though, John reluctantly pulled away. "Just ignore it," Bianca whined, trying to pull John back down onto her, but to no avail.

"Can't," John glanced over at his phone, and the word _Dad_ flashed across the screen. "It's my dad."

Bianca pouted, knowing John couldn't ignore a call from his own father. "Okay…"

"I'm sorry, baby," John kissed her forehead as he crawled off the bed. Grabbing his cell phone, he finally answered, filling the room with silence. "Hello?"

Bianca could only watch from where she lay on the bed as John slipped into his boxers and headed out into the living room. She rested her head back onto the pillow and sighed. As aroused as she was, she couldn't help but to worry. John's dad never called unless it was something important. She hoped nothing bad happened; she loved the Cenas.

--

"_Hello, son,"_ John heard his father greet him through the phone. He couldn't make out the tone of his voice. It sounded smug, as if his father knew something that John did not.

"Hey, J-Fab.." John replied hesitantly, using his nickname for his father. "What's up?"

"_You tell me,"_ John's father replied in that same smug tone.

_Is that Johnny on the phone?_ John shook his head as he heard his mother through the line. "What's mom doing there?" John Sr and Carol Cena had divorced when John was still a teenager. The only reason why she'd be with his father now was if something had happened.

John Sr ignored his son's question and simply said, "_you're on speaker phone."_

"Hi mom," John said awkwardly. He was dying to know what was going on.

"_John Felix Anthony Cena," _Carol said in a stern voice. "_Why didn't you tell us that you were engaged!?"_

_Oh shit…_ John thought, mentally smacking himself in the head. "I'm so sorry," he started. "It's just… Wait," he said, pausing for a moment. "How did you guys find out?" Did Mr. McMahon contact his family? Did one of his friends call to let them know?

"_Oh, I received a pleasantly surprising call from the Evans not too long ago… such nice people,"_ Carol said. Her voice was no longer scolding, and John remembered how fond his parents were of Bianca's parents. "_But why didn't you tell us, son?"_

"Sorry, ma," John apologized as he quickly tried to think of an excuse. "We've just been so busy, na mean? And Bianca and I wanted to tell you both in person…"

"_And when is that?" _John Sr. asked, giving his son a break from his mom.

"Uh…" John hesitated. _Now what?_ "Umm.. Well, we're gonna be in Boston next week…"

"_Okay, son!" _Carol's voice sounded happier. "_And so how is Bianca doing anyway?"_

"She's fine… We're both doing fine," John answered, though his mind was now racing. _Bianca is going to kill me.._

"_Are you sure we're going to see you next week?" _John Sr asked, and John could only imagine the suspicious look on his father's face.

"Yeah, I promise," John said in defeat, mentally beating himself up. "So yeah… see you next week.." John said his goodbyes to his parents and hung up.

Setting his phone on the coffee table, John ran a hand over his scalp. What should he tell Bianca?

"Hey.." John turned around at the soft voice to see Bianca had just leaned up against the doorframe. The only thing she had on was one of his oversized t-shirts.

"Hey," John smiled weakly as Bianca headed towards him.

Bianca wrapped her arms around his torso and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "Is everything okay?" As hard as she tried to eavesdrop, she couldn't make out what the Cenas were talking about.

"Yeah…No…I don't know," John shrugged, and they both moved to sit on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, truly worried this time. And John proceeded to tell his wife of the conversation he had with his parents.

There was a frown on Bianca's face by the time he was done. "How mad are they gonna be when they find out that we're already married?"

"Not as mad as your parents," John tried to joke, and a small smile broke out on Bianca's face. She hit him lightly on the arm.

"You're lucky we're visiting your parents this time, and not mine. I'm not sure how my mother would react if she knew we just went and got married by a judge," Bianca said, also trying to make light of the situation. "Everything is going to be okay, right? I mean, they're not gonna hate us for doing this?"

John placed Bianca's hands into his own, lacing their fingers together. "They're not gonna hate us," John reassured. "They might be upset that we rushed into this, but they're not gonna hate us. Hell, they freaking _love_ you," John smiled when he was able to make Bianca smile again. "We'll be okay."

"Okay," Bianca nodded, satisfied with John's answer. As they stood, John pulled Bianca into his arms, holding her silently for a few moments.

"Babe?" He suddenly asked, eyeing her up and down. Bianca looked up at him questioningly. "What are you wearing under there?" The shirt that Bianca had put on was too loose for John to figure out if she had anything under or not.

Bianca bit her bottom lip playfully as she released herself from John's grasp. "Why don't you come here and find out," she challenged, leading him back into the bedroom. John grinned and chased after her, determined to pick up where they left off minutes ago.

--

The big blue house in front of them had not changed since their teenage years. Although exhausted from their drive, there was a twinkle in Bianca's eyes as she gazed up at it. _Home_. The Cena house would _always_ be her home.

Bianca raised an eyebrow at John. "I thought we were just having dinner with your parents?" She suspiciously eyed the numerous cars parked in the driveway.

"My brothers are bums, remember? They still live at home," he said, although Bianca could tell John was slightly anxious as well.

"Oh, I hope they didn't throw a party for this," Bianca said, thinking of all the bad things that could happen and how to counter them.

"Don't worry, babe. Let's not jump to conclusions so soon," John said to ease the tension.

As the couple neared the front door, the voices from inside became very loud and distinct. Bianca listened, trying to pinpoint whom exactly was in the house. Her eyes widened at a certain voice, and she turned to John, hitting him on the arm. "My _parents_ are here!" She hissed, so the people inside wouldn't hear them. "Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…"

John watched as Bianca started to panic, wanting to help her but not knowing how. "Binxie, calm down," he spoke calmly and slowly.

Bianca stopped pacing and frowned at John. She took a deep breath before speaking. "What are we gonna do now? If we tell them, they're gonna freak."

John wrapped his arms around her. "Let's just tell them the truth," he simply said. "It's better than lying, you know?"

Bianca gazed at him, the sincerity and determination in John's eyes, and nodded reluctantly. "Okay…" She didn't need to add any more lies to her pile anyway. "Okay…" She could only wonder how everything would turn out.

John kissed Bianca's forehead and tightened his arms around her. "Everything will be fine. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Aww, the lovebirds are here!" The couple both turned to face the now-open front door. There, standing in the doorway, were John Sr and Carol Cena. John and Bianca broke away, embarrassed. "Don't just stand there, come here!"

As they reached the house, Bianca was quickly pulled into a hug by Carol. "Oh, sweetie, look at you," the older woman said, eyeing Bianca up and down. "You've grown so beautifully." She had the look of a proud mother as she escorted Bianca into the house.

"Welcome home, Bianca," John Sr said, motioning towards the inside of the house. He smiled lovingly at her.

Bianca smiled, tears filling her eyes as she embraced her father-in-law. "It's great to be back, J-Fab."

John watched the exchange between his wife and his parents and smiled; breaking the news to his parents would be easy. However, he couldn't say the same for Bianca's parents.

--

As Carol led Bianca into the parlor, she motioned towards the people sitting on the sofa. "Guess who's here," she sang.

"Mom, dad! What are you guys doing here?" Bianca pretended to act surprised as her parents stood up to embrace her.

"Well, the Cenas told us that you two would be visiting, and they figured it would be a great idea to invite us over as well," Vivian explained to her daughter. "This will be a good time for all of us to just catch up and make some plans for the wedding!" Bianca's heart dropped at the sight of her mother's enthusiasm.

"Okay," Bianca smiled weakly. "Sounds fun!" She tried her best to match her mother's eagerness, but she was too busy freaking out on the inside.

There were just enough seats at the dinner table. Bianca thanked John as he pulled out her chair before taking his own. "So where are the boys?" Bianca asked of John's other siblings.

"Oh, they're all out working. They're very excited to see the both of you though," John Sr grinned. Bianca smiled back, reminiscing of her childhood days with the Cena boys.

Dinner consisted of salad, steak, and potatoes, and there was light chatter as everyone ate. Bianca and John politely answered questions about life on the road and their travels, hoping that the topic of marriage wouldn't be brought up.

Vivian and Carol had prepared dessert earlier, cheesecake topped with blueberries and raspberries. As Bianca finished the last bite of her slice, it seemed that maybe they wouldn't be discussing the wedding after all. She smiled inwardly, hoping she would be safe another day.

Carol wouldn't let Bianca touch the dishes. "No, no, you're a guest," Carol insisted, taking the dirty dishes from Bianca's hands. "Your mother and I can handle this," she said, escorting Bianca out into the parlor.

Bianca scrunched her face as she took a seat next to John on the loveseat. "They kicked me out," she pouted, and John laughed.

"Poor baby," John playfully teased, and Bianca lightly hit him, sticking her tongue out at him. She couldn't do anything else since both their fathers were sitting on the other sofa, watching a rerun of a football game.

Fifteen minutes later, Vivian and Carol walked in. "Okay, it's time!" Vivian sang happily, and the TV was promptly turned off.

"Time for what, mom?" Bianca nervously laughed. She reached for John's hand; deep down inside, they both knew what was about to happen.

"Time to plan the wedding, silly," Vivian answered, sitting in between her husband and Carol. "So, what should we discuss first?"

Bianca gulped as four sets of eyes stared eagerly at her from the other sofa. "Umm…" She started, and she looked towards John with pleading eyes.

"We need to tell them the truth," he whispered in her ear, and Bianca nodded.

"Mom," she started again, "we can't."

"Huh?" Vivian asked, confused at Bianca's answer. "What do you mean?"

"We can't plan for a wedding," Bianca simply answered.

"Why not?" This time it was Carol who asked, and the look of concern made Bianca feel even worse.

"Because we're already married," John stated seriously, turning to give Bianca a reassuring smile. Bianca tried to smile back but could only grimace.

"_What? _How!? When!?" Vivian and Carol both looked at them frantically.

"By a judge in Rhode Island…two weeks ago," Bianca said, hanging her head shamefully.

Vivian and Carol both frowned at each other, but before anyone could say anything, John Sr stood up. "Okay Cenas, in the kitchen. Now."

John stood from the loveseat and proceeded towards the kitchen. Bianca tugged on his hand, her eyes begging him not to leave her. He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Everything is gonna be okay, trust me," he whispered, before disappearing into the kitchen with his parents.

Bianca helplessly watched John walk away before she turned to face her parents. Standing up, she hesitantly walked towards the other sofa and took a seat next to her mother. Both of her parents turned to face her, expectant looks on their faces, and Bianca did the only thing she could think of. She cried.

--

"Married!?"

John nodded. No matter what, he was going to defend his marriage. "Yeah. It's what happens when two people get engaged."

Carol jabbed a finger into her son's chest. "Don't be smart with me, boy," she scolded.

John sighed. "Sorry," he apologized. He glanced at his parents—his mom stood in front of him, arms crossed, her head tilted in thought, and his father leaned against the fridge, a similar expression on his face. "Are you guys mad?"

"Well, no, but...." Carol started, "it would have been nice if you told us."

"Marriage is a sacred thing, son," John Sr lectured.

"I know," John replied. "She loves me. And I love her. You know I've loved her since high school. You guys can't tell me you didn't see this coming," he said, letting a small smile appear.

"Oh, we saw this coming," Carol admitted. "We just wish you two could have waited just a little longer," she said, motioning with her fingers.

"Sorry, ma," John grinned. "But why prolong the inevitable?"

Carol nodded and smiled. "Good point," she said, and she pulled John into a hug. "Well, I'm happy for you, son. You two were really meant for each other, huh."

John nodded, hugging back. "Thanks, ma." As he let go, he turned to his father.

John Sr smiled, and hugged his son as well. "You crazy kids," he laughed, shaking his head.

--

"Please don't be mad at me," Bianca whimpered as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry I always screw up and let you down but I really, really love him."

"Oh honey," Vivian gazed down at her daughter sadly and pulled her into a hug. "We're not mad," she assured, "just surprised. You just caught us off guard. We thought you wanted to wait to get married."

Bianca pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again. "But I love him," and she allowed herself to smile through her tears. "I am _so_ in love with him. We didn't wanna wait.."

Vivian smiled at her daughter. Although she didn't exactly agree with the decisions that Bianca made at times, she still loved her unconditionally. "Bianca, you know that your father and I love you very much," she assured. "And you've never let us down."

"But I know how much you wanted to plan my wedding…" Bianca looked down sadly. "And now you won't be able to…"

Vivian shrugged. "It's not the end of the world," she reasoned. "We're just glad you chose the right man."

Bianca looked up at her parents in surprise. "Really?" She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Larry nodded at his daughter. "I always liked John. We'd love to welcome him, and the rest of the Cenas, to our family."

Bianca's eyes filled with new tears as she embraced both her parents. "Thanks. I love you guys."

Just as Bianca pulled away, John and his parents stepped into the parlor once again. Bianca wiped her face once again and smiled up at her husband and his parents.

"Bianca," John Sr started. "Larry, Vivian…Welcome to the family."

--

The weight had been lifted off of Bianca's shoulders, and for the rest of the night, she felt like she was floating. The Cenas and the Evans all shared a glass of wine before Bianca's parents left for their hotel. Carol left shortly after for her apartment, and John's dad had gone to bed a little after that. John and Bianca stayed up to get reacquainted with their childhood house.

The couple walked up the stairs, gazing at every framed picture on the wall. The photos had been the same from ten years ago, with the occasional newer photo here or there. They finally reached John's old bedroom, and John grinned at Bianca before opening the door.

Even in ten years, John's room hadn't changed one bit. The posters were the same, the set up was the same. Bianca felt like she had traveled back in time. She headed straight for the bed, and jumped on it, giggling softly. She looked at John expectantly. John closed the door behind him before taking a running start and jumping on the bed as well. Bianca laughed loudly as he playfully wrestled her on the bed.

Fighting her way on top of John, Bianca snuggled into him and sighed in satisfaction. She was in her favorite place with the man that she loved, and both of their parents approved. It couldn't get any better than this.

**--**

**Read? Yes? Review? YAY! **

**Chapter 25 will be coming up soon..._hopefully.._**


	25. Chapter 25: Honey, I'm Home

**Hello, all.. Sorry for the SUPER LONG DELAY... But... Here's chapter 25.. And because I love you all so much, this chapter is full of so much fluff that it'll make you hurl. Haha. So without further delay....ENJOY!!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

**Chapter 25: Honey, I'm Home**

Traveling had finally taken its toll on Bianca. Although she loved spending time with her husband, all the plane flights, car rides, and smoky hotel rooms were finally getting to her—she was exhausted. The only solution that she and John could think of was to send her home—to _their_ home…in Tampa, Florida.

**...**

_**Flashback**_

"_Well, at least the house won't be so lonely anymore," John tried to crack a smile as he set the last of Bianca's bags down in the living room. _

_Bianca pouted sadly. She didn't like seeing John this way. "I'm sorry, Johnny," she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head between the blades of his shoulders. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea.. I mean, I don't mind traveling that much.."_

_John turned around in Bianca's arms and placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Babe…don't worry. You're exhausted; I understand that. It was selfish of me to want you with me all the time. But you need your rest. This is your house now too, anyway. Get comfortable," he said, giving her a sideway smile; but it did nothing to hide the sadness in his eyes. _

"_I'm gonna miss you so much," she whimpered, burying her head into his chest and tightening her hold on him. _

"_Hey," he said lightly, trying to stay positive, "I'm not leaving just yet. Let's just enjoy the time we have together before I have to leave…"_

_**End Flashback**_

_**...**_

It had been a few weeks, and Bianca was as lonely as ever. Although John tried to visit her every chance that he got, it still wasn't enough. She missed him terribly.

"I miss you…" Bianca pouted as she held the phone to her ear. She sat on the sofa, the TV blaring in front of her, but she wasn't paying attention to it at all.

"_You miss me?"_ John pretended to act surprised. "_Why?"_

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Bianca smiled at the playful tone in John's voice. It almost made her forget that he wasn't even there with her…almost. "I haven't seen you in a week…"

"_I'm sorry.."_ John said, sympathetically. "_Just been busy, na mean? I mean, I just got off a plane.." _

"I know you're busy," Bianca said sadly. "I just wish you were here. I'm so…_lonely_…without you."

"_Trust me, baby, I'm gonna fix that as soon as I get home_," he said.

"How soon is soon?" Bianca asked. Maybe if she knew exactly when he would be home, every day wouldn't be so hard without him.

"_Soon enough,"_ John replied, and Bianca could visualize the sly smile on his face. "_It's a busy week.."_

"Fine," Bianca sighed, defeated.

"_But hey, I have to go."_ Bianca pouted at John's words. "_I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

" 'kay.." Bianca said sadly. "I love you.."

"_Love you too_," John hurriedly said before hanging up the phone.

Bianca stared at the phone sadly and pouted. Was John so busy that he couldn't even spend 15 minutes on the phone with her anymore?

It bothered her..more than she ever knew. She didn't think she would miss John _this_ much. Bianca paced the house, trying to keep herself busy, if only to keep her mind off of John.

After pacing back and forth in the living room, Bianca finally settled into the kitchen. Maybe if she ate something, it would take her mind off of things. After all, food made people happy, right? She just needed a distraction, and she was praying to God that one would come soon.

Then it happened….

_SLAM_!!

Bianca jumped from her place at the fridge, and froze. _Was that the front door?_ Immediately, thoughts of burglary and kidnapping flooded through her mind. She didn't know how to defend herself! Where was John when she needed him the most?

"_Honey, I'm hooome!" _

Bianca's eyes lit up at the sound of his voice and raced back into the living room. "Johnny!!" She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're home!?" She cupped his face between her hands and stared in disbelief.

"Surprise," the WWE Champ grinned, wrapping his arms securely around his wife. Bianca beamed, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

Without another word, John carried Bianca up the stairs and into the bedroom. This was the best homecoming he had ever had.

--

John Cena rolled over and reached an arm out to hold his wife…. But found nothing.

"_Huh?"_ Fighting away the sleepiness, John cracked an eye open and lifted his head. Bianca was nowhere to be found.

Groaning softly, John slowly climbed out of bed and stretched. As he freshened up in the bathroom, he wondered where Bianca could be. After all, she was never a morning person. He couldn't recall a day when Bianca was up before him. _I wonder what she's up to?_

Slipping into a tank and boxers, John headed down the stairs. Halfway down, he could hear the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen and the sweet smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Breakfast food—his favorite. John descended the rest of the stairs quickly and headed straight into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Bianca greeted from her place at the stove.

John was in awe. An oversized jersey was all his wife had on as she leaned over the stove. "Wow," he whispered, and Bianca turned around to face him, a cute smile on her face. John walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and nipping at her neck.

Bianca giggled softly. "I'm almost done," she said, referring to the bacon that was sizzling to perfection. She raised an eyebrow at the awestruck look John had. "What?"

Shaking his head, John shrugged. "Nothing," he smiled softly. "It's just that…you're actually _cooking_!" He motioned towards the stove. "You _hate_ cooking."

Bianca only gave him a sly smile. "Well, I had to do _something_ while my husband was away," she said, smartly. "And by the way," she added, "the cookbooks your mom sent me were _very_ helpful."

John inwardly smiled. He would have to remember to thank his mother later. "So, what else can you make?" He watched as Bianca placed the last of the bacon onto the table.

"Just some other stuff," Bianca playfully answered, and they both took their seats. "You'll find out later," she grinned. "Well, _bon a petit.."_

Breakfast was silent. As they ate, Bianca couldn't help but to sneak glances across the table to see John's reaction. He was scarfing it down like no tomorrow. "So… How did I do?" Bianca watched him intently.

John looked up from his food, swallowed, and beamed. "I love you…" He simply said with a genuine smile.

Bianca felt giddy inside. That was the best answer she had ever received.

John had volunteered to do the dishes after breakfast. Bianca sat at the table, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate. She had tried to help John at the sink, but he wouldn't let her anywhere near him. _What is it with the Cenas not letting me do the dishes?_ She had to inwardly laugh at herself.

Once John was done, he sat across from her with his own mug of coffee. "So you ready?" He suddenly asked her.

"For what?" Bianca gazed at him in confusion.

"Yesterday, you told me you were lonely without me. And I told you I was going to fix it when I came home," John simply answered.

"Ookay.." Bianca was confused. John had already fixed her loneliness by being there with her. What else could there possibly be?

John laughed softly at his wife's expression. "Get dressed. We have stuff to do today."

--

"Where are we going?" Bianca asked for the umpteenth time. John hadn't dropped any hints whatsoever.

"You'll see. Just be patient, Binxie," he glanced at her as they drove down the freeway.

After a while, they pulled into a parking structure situated right next to a mall. Bianca's eyes lit up. "You're taking me shopping!?" After all, what girl _didn't_ want to go shopping?

"Kinda. You'll see," John said again, and they both got out of the car and headed into the mall.

Bianca laced her fingers with John's and allowed him to lead her around the mall. Seeing stores that she liked, Bianca would point and ask to go in, only for John to reply, "maybe later." He walked with a purpose, and Bianca wondered where exactly he was leading her to.

"Hey, let's go in here," John suddenly suggested, and Bianca looked up to see a pet store in front of them.

Bianca smiled and took the lead. "Okay!" She loved animals. When she and John were teenagers, John would take her shopping, and they _always_ visited the local pet store. Ogling at all the cute little animals would never get old.

She headed straight for the puppies, and John smiled; he had her right where he wanted. "Aww, look, Johnny! They're so cute!!" She bounced happily, pressing her face near the cages. John merely stood back to observe his wife.

"Hey, guys, can I help you with anything?" One of the store clerks headed towards them.

Bianca turned and automatically said, "Oh no, we were just looking—"

"Take your pick, Bianca," John cut her off, grinning.

"What?" Bianca stared at him disbelievingly and smiled as realization hit. "Really?"

John nodded. "That's what we're here for. Take your pick."

"Johnny," she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Thank you," she leaned up to kiss him. As they broke away, Bianca turned back to the cages and pointed. "I want that one!"

--

Bianca soon forgot about all the stores that she wanted to visit. The only thing occupying her attention right now was the tiny puppy she cradled in her arms. The French Bulldog was white with black splotches. "Aww, he's shaking.. He must be really scared.." Bianca carefully climbed into the passenger seat and settled in.

"He'll be fine once we bring him home," John reassured, after putting the puppy chow, food bowls, and doggy bed in the backseat. He smiled softly as he watched Bianca coo over her new companion.

As they drove home, John reached over and petted the new puppy. "So what are we going to name him?"

The couple discussed names throughout the car ride, trying to find one that they both agreed on. By the time they got home, they had come to a decision…

"Gizmo!" Bianca set the puppy down in the living room and stepped a few feet away from him. "Come here, Gizmo.. Come here, boy.." She called out to the puppy. Slowly but surely, the puppy clumsily scampered towards her. Once he reached her, Bianca picked him up and started to cradle him again. "Oh my god, you're so cute!"

John had finished bringing the last of the supplies into the house and watched as his wife fussed over the new puppy. He settled onto the couch, and Bianca followed. She sat on his lap and nestled into his chest. "Gizmo, meet your new daddy," Bianca talked to the dog as she lifted him into John's arms.

John took the puppy from her and playfully started to pet him. "Gizmo Cena," he chuckled. "What do you think?" He asked the puppy, whom immediately started to lick his face.

"Aww!" Bianca cooed, wrapping her arms around John. "I think he likes it."

--

The puppy had become the center of attention. For the rest of the day, Bianca hadn't let him out of her sight. John didn't mind it at all. Buying her a puppy was a good idea; she definitely didn't seem lonely anymore.

They had placed the puppy bed in their bedroom. While John was getting ready for bed, Bianca was making sure Gizmo was comfortable in his new bed. "Good night, Gizmo," she placed a kiss on the top of his head, and continued to gently pet him, watching as the puppy's eyes slowly started to close.

Once Gizmo had drifted off to sleep, Bianca quietly picked herself up off the floor and slid into the bed next to John. Climbing onto John, she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, wrapping an arm securely over her lower back. "I just don't want you to be lonely anymore."

Bianca kissed him again, more fiercely this time, and John kissed back with the same fervor. However, before John could take it any further, Bianca suddenly pulled away. "What?" He asked, semi-worriedly.

"The puppy," she said, and she rolled off of him. And sure enough, John could hear soft whimpering coming from below the bed.

"What are you doing there?" Bianca asked the puppy, who had made his way towards the bottom of the bed. He tried his best to jump towards Bianca, but the bed was too high for him. Not being able to resist, Bianca picked him up and placed him in between her and John.

"Babe," he raised an eyebrow at her, "I didn't buy the doggy bed for nothing."

Bianca pouted. "But he's lonely over there." The look John gave her told her he wasn't playing around. "Please?" Bianca's lower lip stuck out even more as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Just for tonight? Please, Johnny?"

John smiled and shook his head. "Fine," he said, finally agreeing.

"Yay," Bianca quietly cheered, and diverted her attention back towards the puppy. She started to gently pet him again to get him to fall asleep.

John examined his wife's actions and smiled. "Bianca, you're gonna be a great mom.." Bianca looked at John in surprise. "Just saying.." John slightly flushed red. "I mean…We're gonna have kids, right? Maybe not right now, but—"

"Of course, John," Bianca said seriously. "I wanna have kids with you."

"Really?" John looked at her hopefully. "We haven't talked about it before, so I just didn't wanna push it."

Bianca smiled; John was sweet. "You wanna talk about it right now?" She continued to pet Gizmo, but her attention was fully towards her husband.

"Okay," John started. "Um.. How many kids do you want?" This was an important question—John had 4 siblings, and Bianca was an only child. Their answers could be very different.

Bianca shrugged. "I don't know. How many do you want?"

John grinned. "I want five."

Bianca lifted her head off the pillow and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Five? That's a basketball team, John."

"Would you rather have a football team instead?" He stuck her tongue out at her, and she made a face.

"No," she snorted. "I was thinking maybe two or three. Being an only child sucked." Bianca lay there thinking of what her family would be like. She would love to have a household full of laughter. She imagined chasing little kids with John around the big lawn. It would be fun..just like her childhood days with the Cena boys. She smiled at the thought.

"You think you're ready to be a mom?" John asked her, and she shrugged again.

"Do you think you're ready to be a dad?" She countered.

They both stared up at the ceiling. "I'm ready when you are," he said quietly.

Bianca blindly reached for John's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Then maybe I _am_ ready," she hinted.

John rolled over to face her. "Right now?" He asked, almost excited. He leaned towards his wife, forgetting about what lay between them.

"Johnny, the puppy!" Bianca gently pushed him backwards to save the puppy from being crushed. She lifted the puppy onto her chest and stuck her tongue out at her husband.

John groaned, "sorry," but he carefully pressed his body up against Bianca's anyway.

Drifting off to sleep, John quietly whispered against her neck. "I can't wait to start a family with you."

Bianca smiled sleepily. "Me too.."

**--**

**If you still love me....Review..??**


	26. Chapter 26: I Still Hate You

**Hey everyone! Happy Easter!!! And as an Easter treat, here is Chapter 26!! Sorry it took a while, but at least it didn't take as long as the previous chapter. Anyway, ENJOY!!**

**--**

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 26: I Still Hate You**_

**_--_**

_One Month Later…_

"Aiden.."

"Aiden Cena..? Nah.."

"James.."

"Too boring.. How about Jayce?"

"Jayce?"

"Yeah, Jayce… Jayce Rylee Cena."

"It has a ring to it, I guess. Why don't we just go with John Cena the Third?"

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "John Cena the _Third?_" She snorted. "No."

"Why not?" John grinned. "My dad's a senior, I'm a junior, then our son can be the third, then _his_ son can be the fourth… na mean?"

"You are _so_ old fashioned," Bianca teased. "What makes you think we're gonna have a boy first anyway? What if we have a girl?"

"Okay, fine," John nodded, "then what are your ideas for girl names?"

The couple sat comfortably on the couch, both with pens and papers in their hands. If they were serious about starting a family, they had to start thinking of names. It was the perfect time since RAW was in Florida for a week anyway. This was the most time the couple would be able to spend with each other before John hit the road again.

Bianca cleared her throat. "Well, I have…" she glanced at her paper before listing her names, "Bailey, Brienne, Faye, Addison, Harley…and Cara Vee."

The last name piqued John's interest. "Cara Vee?"

Bianca blushed. "Yeah.. It's our moms' names put together… Carol.. Vivian.. Cara Vee."

"I think I like it," John smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"Did you think of any names?" Bianca asked.

A sheepish smile came across John's face. "Just one," he admitted, and Bianca motioned for him to continue. "Peyton."

"Like Peyton Manning?" The embarrassed look on John's face told her she guessed right. "Hmm.. Peyton Cena… That could work too."

"Well, we _are_ having five kids, so we _could_ use all of these names," John joked, and Bianca playfully hit him in the arm.

"Sure, because I'm going to pop out five kids," Bianca said sarcastically.

John shrugged. "Hey, if my mom can do it, so can you," he encouraged and Bianca playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she waved him off.

John tossed his papers onto the coffee table, stood up and stretched. "Well, I gotta head out."

"Why?" It was nearing dark out. Surely it was too late for John to do anything work related, right?

"Randy needs me," he simply replied.

Bianca had to stop herself from making a face. "For what?"

John shrugged again. "I don't know. But this text message looks urgent," John said, flashing the screen of his phone to Bianca.

Bianca swatted John's hand away. "Where are you guys going?" She asked, curiously.

"Depends.. If he's mad, he might wanna hit up the gym. If he's sad, he'd probably wanna go hit up a bar and drink," John answered truthfully.

"Oh, okay," Bianca nodded. "Drive safely please," she said, watching as John reached for his car keys.

"Always," he replied, kissing Bianca once more before heading out the door.

As she watched her husband leave, Bianca couldn't help but to wonder what exactly happened for Randy to urgently need John like that.

--

"Sit," Bianca sternly commanded. Nothing. "Sit!" She said again, but Gizmo only stared up at her, his tiny head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Come on, boy.." Bianca coaxed the puppy gently. "Sit."

After John had left, Bianca decided that she would continue to teach Gizmo commands. Sometimes the puppy listened, sometimes he didn't. Regardless, Bianca didn't give up. "Please sit for me," Bianca nearly begged, holding a treat out in front of the puppy.

Gizmo stared at it eagerly and whined softly.

Holding the treat above Gizmo's head, Bianca stared at the puppy, and said, "sit."

Soon enough, Gizmo's butt touched the floor. "Good boy!!" Bianca immediately gave the treat to him and picked him up. "You're so adorable," she said, cuddling him.

Before she could do anything else, the doorbell rang.

_Ding dong…_

"John must have forgotten something," she said to herself. "He's going to be so proud of you once he sees what you can do," she quickly told the puppy before heading towards the front door. Peeking through the peephole, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Sam?" Bianca opened the door and observed the distraught appearance of her friend.

The younger brunette only looked up at Bianca with a pout, her tear-streaked face more visible.

"Come in," Bianca said worriedly, stepping aside. She led Sam to the couch and they both sat down. "What's wrong, hun?"

Bianca waited for Sam to collect herself. The latter merely sat quietly, sniffling her tears away. "I don't think Randy loves me anymore," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked carefully, watching her friend.

Sam shrugged. "He doesn't want me anymore…He's been distant lately.. Like he's hiding something from me." She looked up at Bianca with scared, wide eyes. Bianca didn't know what to say, so she let her friend continue to talk. "We've been together for almost 2 years. What could he possibly hide from me now?" Then she gasped. "What if he's cheating on me?"

Bianca frowned, reaching over to pat her friend on the back. "Have you talked to him about any of this?"

"I tried," Sam replied. "He just brushes me off like it's not important. He never used to be like that. This just started happening like a few weeks ago. I don't know what to do.."

"Well," Bianca started, trying to figure out a way to help Sam without ruining their relationship, "maybe you should sit with him and force him to listen to you. Then ask him why he's been acting differently." She hoped her words would make Sam feel better, but Sam simply had her head down. "And I don't think he's cheating on you; I highly doubt it." She reached across to grasp Samantha's hand reassuringly. "He loves you too much to do something stupid like that." Sam looked up at Bianca with a hint of hope in her sad eyes, and Bianca continued on. "As much as I hate the guy," Bianca laughed slightly, and Sam cracked a smile, "I can't ignore the way that he looks at you. You probably don't see it, but when he looks at you.. It's like you're the only thing he sees. He really does love you." And Bianca was being truthful.

Sam sobbed softly, but she was smiling. "He does?"

Bianca nodded, pulling Sam into a much-needed hug. "He does," she confirmed. "The way that he's been acting… What if it's not what you think? I'm sure sitting down and talking with him will make everything better."

"Thanks Bianca," Sam said softly. Talking to Bianca had honestly made her feel better than before.

The girls spent the rest of the night just talking. It was therapeutic and it was something that both girls haven't done in a while; it was refreshing.

--

Bianca and Sam had moved towards the kitchen. Sipping on hot tea, they continued their girl talk. Both their heads shot towards the front door, however, when it slowly opened and John stepped through.

"Hey, ladies," John greeted them with a smile; he looked tired. Bianca quickly got up from her chair and headed towards her husband.

"Hey," she said, kissing him softly. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Bar," John simply answered, and Bianca nodded knowingly, just as Randy stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Randy," Bianca greeted. The Legend Killer only nodded in her direction. There was no smirk and no smart remark; he looked sad. Bianca gave a slight tilt of her head towards the kitchen, and Randy automatically turned his head in that direction. He saw Sam and slowly walked over to her.

Bianca quietly grabbed John's hand and led him towards the couch and away from the other couple. From where they sat, they carefully watched Randy and Sam talk at the kitchen table. Bianca saw the loving way that Randy spoke to Sam and how he helped her out of her seat.

As Randy and Sam neared the door, Sam turned towards Bianca and gave her a reassuring smile. "Bye guys. And thanks again, Bianca."

Bianca smiled as she and John bid them goodbye. When the door closed, Bianca sighed in content and leaned against her husband.

"You think they're gonna be okay?" John asked through the quiet.

"Yeah. They love each other. They can fix it," Bianca said with confidence.

"Good. Randy's never been so hung up on a girl before," John explained. He stood up and stretched, and reached a hand out to Bianca. "I think it's time for bed."

Smiling softly, Bianca took his hand, and John easily pulled her up. She suddenly stopped, however, once they reached the stairs. "Wait!"

John gazed at her tiredly. "Hm?"

"You have to see what Gizmo learned today!!" Bianca grinned widely, and John shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Oh Binxie.."

--

The next day would be spent lounging at home; or at least that was what was supposed to happen. Instead…

"Here, babe," Bianca handed John a glass of ice and water.

John wiped the sweat from his forehead before taking the glass. "Thanks." He gulped it down like nothing before handing it back to his wife.

Bianca took a step back and watched him. "What exactly are you doing?" She tilted her head. She would never understand cars.

"Just a tune-up," John simply answered as he leaned over the open hood of his 1970 GTO Judge.

"Why does it need a tune-up? You don't even drive it," Bianca said smartly.

John turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't understand, babe."

Bianca made a face. "Damn right, I don't." She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. John continued to work on his car. "Is this really all that you're going to do today?"

"I'm almost done," John said.

"And then?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"And then I'm going to work on the jeep." Bianca could almost imagine the smirk on John's face, and she playfully hit him. "Just kidding. Let me finish this, then I'm all yours."

"Promise?" Bianca took a good look at John's face. Grease was smudged around his cheeks, and she couldn't help but to laugh. She attempted to wipe the grease away, but to no avail.

"I promise," John assured, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Okay, then I'll sit right here," she said, sitting on the ground a few feet away from John. She silently watched John work on the car, and she soon became mesmerized.

John was wearing his usual denim shorts, but this time he was shirtless. Bianca could see the sweat glistening on his body. She unconsciously licked her lips. Her eyes roamed over him; who knew watching a guy work on a car could be so….hot? "You have a really nice ass," Bianca suddenly said.

Taken aback, John turned to look at her. "You okay over there? Is the sun getting to your head?"

Bianca only grinned and shook her head. "Nope." Before she could tease John any more, a black SUV pulled up in front of their driveway. She looked on curiously.

Randy stepped out sans Samantha, and Bianca wondered if everything was okay. He walked across the lawn towards the married couple.

"Hey," he greeted in a serious tone.

John turned around completely to greet him. "Hey man. What's up?" Bianca only gazed up at the taller man, her hand raised above her eyes to block the sun.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your wife for a little bit. I need her help with something," Randy simply said.

John glanced from Randy to Bianca, then back to Randy. "Are you gonna give her back?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. Why were they talking about her as if she wasn't there? She stood up and dusted off. "What's up?"

Randy said nothing as he walked back towards his SUV, motioning for her to follow.

"Bye, Johnny," she called back to her husband, who merely waved her off as he went back to working on his car. Bianca rolled her eyes again.

Randy and Bianca silently got into the SUV. They sat quietly as Randy started the engine, but he hadn't moved. The new civility between them was starting to bug Bianca. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Randy nodded, turning to look at her. "Thanks to you."

Bianca looked on in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know what you said to Sam last night, but thank you. I honestly thought she was going to leave me," Randy said with the utmost sincerity.

"Oh," Bianca didn't know what to say. "You're welcome?" Randy didn't say anything as he finally pulled away from the curb and drove off. "So where are we going?"

"The reason why I was being distant is because I didn't want Samantha to catch on," Randy said in reply, and Bianca was confused. What did that have to do with anything? "I've been planning this for a while.. I wanna propose to her."

Bianca smiled. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"I need a woman's opinion on what kind of ring to get her. You're her best friend, so I figured she would have told you what she wanted," Randy answered.

"I may have an idea," Bianca admitted, and Randy let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I didn't think Amy had a clue on engagement rings, so I just had her take Samantha out for the day."

"Wow, Randy. You _are_ smart," Bianca teased.

"Whatever."

Bianca grinned. The awkwardness between them was slowly dissipating.

--

"Hi! Welcome to Kays. Can I help you with anything?" The woman at the counter smiled brightly at them. Bianca smiled back, but Randy scratched his head nervously.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring," he said.

"Oh congratulations!" The woman smiled at the two, but Bianca shook her head.

"No!" Bianca said suddenly. "I'm already married," she flashed the woman her ring. "I'm just helping him out." She quickly said to clear the air.

"Ahh, gotcha," the jeweler said. "Well, I'll let you two take a look around, and if you see something you like, I can get it out of the case for you."

"Thanks," Randy and Bianca awkwardly said before browsing through the cases.

"So she wants a gold band, and a diamond on it," Bianca told Randy.

"Yeah, that's very helpful, Bianca," Randy said sarcastically. Pretty much all the rings in front of his face were gold with a diamond on it. "I don't know what to choose."

Bianca headed towards Randy and glanced over the case that he was looking at. "Hmm, good choices," she commented over the rings. "Did you see anything in particular?"

"Well, I really like that one," he pointed to a ring that was smack dab in the middle of the other rings. It had a gold band, and 3 diamonds. The center diamond was visibly larger than the other ones. "You think that's too much though?" He said of the diamonds. "What if she wants just one diamond?"

"Trust me, Randy, the more the merrier. She'll love it," Bianca said honestly.

Randy smiled genuinely. "Then I think this is the one." They flagged the woman over to order the ring, and within a few minutes, they were on their way back.

"So when do you plan on proposing?" Bianca asked as they drove back to her house. She munched on a Big Mac; they had made a stop to McDonald's.

"We're flying back to Missouri next week. I already talked to her parents about it. We're gonna have a family dinner, then I'll pop the question," Randy said.

"Aww, that's cute," Bianca smiled, happy for her friend—happy for the _both_ of them. "I'm glad everyone approves."

"Me too," Randy smiled, not taking his eyes off of the road. "But umm.. Do _you _approve?"

Bianca was surprised at Randy's question. After all the shit that he gave her, did she approve? "Yeah. I think I do," she nodded. "But that doesn't change anything between us," she added playfully. "I still hate you."

"Heh," Randy smirked. "Whatever." They made it back to John's house and he pulled up to the curb again. "Get out!" He yelled jokingly and Bianca stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good luck," she grinned before hopping out of the SUV.

"Thanks, Bianca," Randy sincerely said. "For everything."

"No problem, buddy." Bianca closed the car door and made her way up the driveway. Randy wasn't so bad after all, and she couldn't be more happy for the both of them. But now she needed to go into the house and spend time with _her_ husband.

**--**

**REVIEW!!!! **

**Oh.. And shall I tell you what will happen next? Perhaps the shit will hit the fan...just saying.. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: Strike Three

**I am heading into finals week, so I wanted to post this before everything gets hectic for me. But on a good note, after finals is summer time!! Hopefully I will be able to update more often, but we will have to see. But anyway, so here's what everyone has been waiting for. I won't give anything away, so here is chapter 27... ENJOY!!**

--

**Pinky Promise**

**--**

_**Chapter 27: Strike Three**_

_**--**_

Perfect. If there was one word that could describe Bianca Evans Cena's life at the moment, it would be just that.

Not only was she asked to be the maid of honor for Sam and Randy's wedding next year (Randy had proposed a month prior), but Bianca's own life couldn't have gotten any better. She had the best husband in the world, she lived comfortably in her large beautiful house, and soon, there would be a new addition to the Cena family. At least she hoped so.

Bianca glanced at the clock on the wall and waited for the second hand to reach the 12. Once it did, she hopped up from her place at the toilet and rushed over to the sink. She was almost too afraid to look, but she picked up the plastic stick anyway and glanced at it. _Positive_, the test read loud and clear, and Bianca's face broke out into a smile. Two positive tests couldn't be wrong. She was pregnant.

Bianca subconsciously placed a hand on her tummy and grinned. Somewhere in there, a tiny little baby was growing. She wanted to scream and jump for joy. She wanted to tell the whole world. But first, she had to tell John. He would be home from his trip to town in a few hours, which was just enough time to plan for a surprise. It would be the best surprise that John would ever have.

--

John Cena leisurely drove down the road in search of something. After searching two different junkyards for car parts, he couldn't find the things that he needed to rebuild his new "project"—the 1984 Saleen Mustang currently sitting in his garage.

Passing a small building with a bright red sign, John made a U-turn and pulled into the empty parking lot. It was a long shot, but it didn't hurt to try. He stared up at the sign before walking towards the building. Did pawnshops sell car parts?

The door chimed behind him, and the middle-aged man at the counter gazed at him curiously. "Uh, hi." John said awkwardly. He didn't like the way the man was eyeing him.

"Can I help you with anything?" Nor did John like the tone in his voice.

"You wouldn't happen to have any car parts here, would you?" John asked, almost sheepishly.

"This is a pawn shop, not a junk yard," the man retorted, and John frowned, resisting the urge to pop one up the man's head.

"Right," John nodded and turned to leave, but something in the display case caught his eye. He couldn't help but to walk up to the counter to take a good look at it. "Hey, that's.."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The man smirked. "Care to take a look?"

Unconsciously, John nodded, and the man reached into the display to grab the item and placed it into John's palm. _Bianca's ring_. John held the ring up to examine it closer. It looked exactly like the engagement ring he bought Bianca. But it couldn't be the same, could it? Bianca had lost her first ring, hadn't she?

"Why would someone want to pawn off such a beautiful ring?" John asked the man curiously.

"A young lady came here months ago, in need of money. I offered to buy her ring off of her for $6,000, and she immediately agreed," the man explained.

John shook his head; it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. When Bianca lost her ring, she was so torn up about it, as if she was…._guilty_ of something. She had showered him with gifts back then, as if to make up for her carelessness. John inwardly kicked himself. Why hadn't he thought to ask her where she had gotten the money all of a sudden?

John couldn't let go of the ring. But he had to go home—_now_. He had to figure out what was going on. He reached for his wallet in his back pocket and fished it out. "You said $6,000?"

The man grinned wickedly and nodded.

--

John had sped home. Bianca could hear the sound of his car speeding down the street. She figured he had found the parts he needed to complete his project and he was excited to come home. Bianca clutched the tiny box in her hand. _This would give him another reason to be excited_, she smiled to herself.

She had it all planned out. She would have John sit down, give him the present, and tell him to open it. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face once he sees the two positive tests inside.

Bianca glanced out the window, waiting for her husband to come into the house. She frowned, however, once she saw the expression on John's face. He did not look happy _at all_. But Bianca tried to remain positive. It would definitely cheer him up to find out that they were going to have a baby. Bianca placed the box down and waited.

"Hey, baby," Bianca hopped off of the sofa to greet him. She raised her arms to hug him, but John stopped her, grabbing her wrists to prevent her from going further.

"We need to talk," he said solemnly.

"Oh, okay," Bianca said, taken aback by John's reaction. He had never stopped her before. Whatever happened, it must have really made him unhappy. Bianca let John lead her back to the sofa and they both sat down.

"Johnny?" Bianca carefully spoke. "What's wrong?" Her voice was soft in hopes that her tone would calm him down. She observed her husband; he looked like he was about ready to punch someone. His hands were clenched into fists, his jaw taut, and he was shaking ever so slightly. Bianca frowned. Whoever pissed him off… "Johnny, talk to me…" She reached an arm out to touch him, but he pulled away. Bianca's eyes widened at his movement, and sudden realization hit. John was mad at _her_. But what did she do?

Before Bianca could question him, John broke his silence. "Would you care to explain to me how _this_ got into a pawn shop?" John bitterly said as he reached into his pocket to pull out the ring.

Bianca gasped, staring at the ring in disbelief. The replacement ring on her finger suddenly felt heavy. "John…" She was almost speechless.

"What the _fuck_ is going on, Bianca?" John said through clenched teeth, the hand holding the ring was shaking.

Bianca's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to explode. She mentally told herself to calm down. It was now or never; she had to tell him the truth. She could see how hurt John was, and she didn't want to lie anymore; she didn't want to hurt him.

Once Bianca opened her mouth, the truth poured out. It was easier to do than she expected, but the look John gave her killed her inside. She started from the beginning, and she told him _everything_: from how she got fired from her job, and only then had she agreed to marry him for security, how she lied to her parents as well, to how she pawned her engagement ring for money because she didn't want to seem like a gold digger. By the end of her confession, Bianca's head was down, too ashamed to look her husband in the eye, but she stayed strong.

Bianca chanced a glance at John. He was facing her, but he wasn't looking at her; he _couldn't _look at her. John shook his head and merely scoffed. Their whole marriage was a lie! He couldn't trust her..not anymore. He felt so stupid for falling in love with her and taking care of her. He was a fool.

"I love you, John," Bianca suddenly said. At this point, she would do anything to fix her marriage. She would do anything to get John to forgive her. "You have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think it would get this far, but I fell in love with you."

But Bianca's pleas were falling on deaf ears. "Get out." It was so soft, Bianca almost didn't hear it.

"What?" She whispered, trying to register what John just told her.

"Get out," John said again in a calm voice. When Bianca didn't budge, he turned to face her, his expression full of anger and pain. "Get the fuck out! Pack your shit and leave!" He yelled, pointing at the door.

The volume and tone of John's voice startled Bianca but she remained frozen in her seat. She could only stare at John with pleading eyes. "Johnny…please," she whimpered.

John shook his head, stood up, and stormed out.

Bianca was left on the sofa, tears finally falling from her eyes. Was her marriage over? The more it registered in her brain, the more she couldn't breathe. She messed up big time, but she deserved it. After all the lies and deceit, the least she could do was grant John his last request.

Bianca's legs felt heavy as she headed up the stairs and into their bedroom. Grabbing her luggage, she began to slowly pack. Tears continued to fall as she threw her clothes into her bags. She couldn't help but to think how right Randy was; she _did_ screw herself over. This was strike three.

Bianca finished packing in no time, yet she remained on the floor with her luggage, staring out into space. John appeared in the doorway. "I'm heading out," he said. His voice was much calmer, and Bianca turned to face him from where she sat on the floor. She hoped he would tell her to stop packing and that they would work it out. But instead, "I can't be in the same house with you right now. You better be gone by the time I get back, and take that stupid dog with you too," he said, glaring at the small puppy that wouldn't leave Bianca's side. John turned around, but stopped. "I never want to see you again." And with that, he walked away.

As soon as John was out of sight, Bianca let out a choked cry. It was over. It was really over. She had nothing to do now but to leave. But where would she go? _You know you can stay with us whenever you want you_…

--

When Vivian Evans answered the door, she didn't expect to see her daughter standing there, surrounded by luggage, and holding a small dog in her arms. "Honey?" She questioned, eyeing her daughter with concern.

Bianca only pouted, as she broke down crying again. Instinctively, Vivian pulled her daughter into a hug. "Larry!" She called into the house as she led Bianca in.

Larry Evans came rushing towards them, bewildered at the scene. He glanced at his wife before nodding knowingly. He brought Bianca's luggage in just as Vivian and Bianca sat at the kitchen table. Larry and Vivian could only watch as their only daughter bawled her eyes out. All they could do was wait for her to calm down.

Once Bianca's crying simmered down to quiet sniffling, Larry reached an arm out to her. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Bianca gazed up at them. "It's over," she croaked softly.

"Why?" Both parents frowned in concern.

Bianca took a deep breath. She told John the truth; the least she could do for her parents was to tell them the truth as well. So she told them the exact same story, and of John's reaction afterwards. The truth came easier this time, and by the end of it, both her parents had the same concerned look on their faces. "I messed up big time," she said softly, shamefully. "He doesn't want me anymore."

Now was not the time to lecture or scold their daughter. She needed their support, and that was what the Evans were going to give her. "Everything will be okay, Bianca," Vivian reassured.

"No, it won't be okay," Bianca said, tears coming to her eyes again. Before her parents could question her, Bianca made her final confession. "I'm pregnant."

**--**

**Review...? You know you want to..**


	28. Chapter 28: Mommy

**(Insert really long apology here)... I hope you know that I love you all for sticking with this story. Here is Chapter 28.. It's a short one, but have no fear, more exciting things will come! So ENJOY!**

**...**

**Pinky Promise**

**...**

_**Chapter 28: Mommy**_

Bianca was a mess. She never smiled. She hardly spoke. She could hardly eat. And she cried every night since she had arrived at her parents' house a week ago. The Evans weren't sure what to do or how to counsel her. Their main concern was Bianca's health and the health of their unborn grandchild.

_Knock knock._

"Sweetie?" Vivian popped her head into Bianca's bedroom, where the latter sat somberly on her bed.

Bianca looked up just as her mother stepped into the room, and the corner of her mouth twitched. Even if she tried, she could no longer smile. "Mom?" Her voice croaked. All the crying left her throat dry.

Vivian moved slowly towards her daughter and sat at the edge of the bed next to her. She glanced down at the box in Bianca's lap and noticed the two pregnancy tests in it. Vivian reached for the box, picked up a stick, and smiled softly. "I hope you don't mind," she started, "but I already set up an appointment for you and the baby to see a doctor." Bianca tilted her head in question. "You know, for an ultrasound. We have to make sure you guys are healthy."

Bianca nodded and attempted again to smile. This time, the corner of her mouth lifted ever so lightly. "Thanks, mom."

Vivian only smiled sadly, reaching across to move a strand of hair from her daughter's face. "Bianca.. Does John know?"

"No," Bianca shook her head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Vivian pressed on lightly.

Bianca didn't really need to think about it. Mainly because she had been thinking about it all week. Should she tell John that she was pregnant?

_I never want to see you again…_

John's words resonated in her mind. Those were the only words that she could hear, over and over again. Bianca had made up her mind. She looked up at her mom and told her in a stern voice, "no."

"Why not?" Vivian questioned cautiously.

Bianca shrugged sadly. "He doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want to see me. What makes you think he would want to see this baby?" Her hand automatically went to her tummy. Vivian opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself when Bianca continued. "Look mom," she tried to explain. "I can get over the fact that he hates me right now. But I don't want to give him a chance to reject this baby; I don't think I could get over that, and it wouldn't be fair to the baby."

Vivian could only nod. "Well, you still have some months until you give birth," she hinted slightly. She prayed to God that Bianca would change her mind and tell John. After all, he _was_ the baby's father; he had a right to know.

**…..**

"This is kinda weird," Bianca said from her place on the patient's chair. She was naked from the bottom down and her feet were propped up on stirrups. The only thing covering her bottom half was an extra sheet that the nurse gave her.

"You'll be fine," Vivian reassured from where she sat. "They're just going to take pictures."

"Of what?" Bianca was almost too afraid to ask. It was bad enough she was half naked in front of her own mother.

"Of the baby, of course," Vivian answered in amusement.

"How?" Bianca asked again.

Vivian smiled at Bianca's childishness. "The doctor has a special camera that she sticks up your—"

"Good morning, ladies." Before Vivian could continue, the doctor walked in. "I'm Dr. Gene."

"Morning," Bianca greeted nervously, watching as the doctor rolled a large machine into the room.

"And how are you doing today?" Dr. Gene asked while she turned the machine on.

"Fine," Bianca answered shortly. She eyed the large machine suspiciously.

"Good," Dr. Gene finally turned to face Bianca and smiled. "Let me just explain to you what I'm going to do today. I'm going to use this machine to take pictures of your baby, and we'll get to determine how many weeks it is and all that fun stuff," the doctor giggled softly before pushing the machine closer to Bianca.

Vivian stood up. "I'll just wait outside," she smiled at Bianca encouragingly before heading towards the door.

"Wait," Bianca called out, and Vivian turned in her tracks, giving her daughter a questioning look. "Mommy, can you stay here?" Bianca wasn't about to go through this alone.

Vivian smiled at what Bianca just called her.. _mommy_.. She couldn't remember the last time Bianca called her that. "Only if you want me to."

"It's fine with me," Dr. Gene chimed in.

Bianca looked at her mom and smiled, nodding.

Once the machine was running, the doctor inserted the camera into Bianca and started looking for the baby. Bianca stared at the computer screen, but couldn't make anything out of all the fuzziness.

"Aha!" Dr. Gene suddenly cheered. "There it is!"

Bianca squinted at the screen. "Where?"

The doctor pointed. "That right there," she said, her finger tapping on a small blob on the screen. "That's your baby."

"Oh!" Bianca's eyes lit up once she saw it. She turned to Vivian and grinned widely.

"It looks like you're just a couple months in," Dr. Gene said as she printed out a couple of pictures. She handed them to Bianca.

Once the appointment was over and Bianca was fully dressed, Bianca scheduled another appointment for the following month before she and her mother left the doctor's office.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Vivian teased as she and Bianca climbed into her car.

Bianca shook her head and smiled. "Nope," she said, holding onto the brown envelope that contained her baby's first pictures. "I can't wait to show these to dad," she mentioned about the pictures.

"Oh, your father would love them," Vivian spoke. "Our first grandchild…" Vivian sighed dreamily.

"Are you excited?" Bianca shyly asked.

"Of course, honey!" Vivian assured. "Your father and I have been patiently waiting for this moment for a while now. We are very excited. Aren't you?"

Bianca thought about it. Even if her current situation wasn't so great, it didn't matter; she was having a baby, and her baby would be born surrounded by people who loved it. "Yeah, mom. I'm really excited too."

**…..**

The Evans were pleasantly surprised to see that Bianca's appetite had come back. It seemed that her first doctor's appointment really had an impact on her. Once dinner was over, Bianca made her way back up to her room. Not long after that, Vivian came knocking.

"Come in!" Bianca called out, and Vivian came in, holding two large books in her arms. Bianca looked at her quizzically, but said nothing. "I wanted to show you something," Vivian simply said, making her way to the bed and sitting down like she had done before.

Vivian set the books down on the bed in front of Bianca. Both books were bulky, 12 by 12 inch hardcover books. One was worn while the other was new.

Bianca reached for the worn book and flipped through the pages. She recognized the contents of the book. "It's a scrapbook…of me."

Vivian nodded. "Your baby years," she specified.

Bianca smiled, marveling at every picture, every ultrasound that her mother had saved of her. "This is great, mom." Bianca reached for the other book and flipped through it, only to find each page empty. "What's this one for?"

Vivian smiled. "It's for you," she explained. "From one mother to another. You're going to be a mommy now too, so I figured you'd want to get a head start on saving memories."

Bianca's eyes watered as she leaned forward to hug her mom. "Thank you, mom," she said with the utmost sincerity. "This is great," she said again. When Bianca pulled away, she could see happy tears also falling from her mother's eyes.

Vivian quickly wiped the tears away, laughing softly. She slid off the bed and looked at her daughter. "I'll let you get started," she said, nearing the door.

Bianca nodded her thanks. Once the door closed, she reached for the brown envelope and pulled out the ultrasound photo of her baby (the other photo was on the fridge, thanks to Larry). Sticking the photo onto the first page of the scrapbook, Bianca grabbed a bright colored pen and wrote beneath it _Two Months_.

At that point, Bianca couldn't wait for the rest of her pregnancy to play out. And she would be sure to document every step of the way.

**…..**

**Oh the joys of mother/daughter bonding..**

**What did you think? **

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29: Company

**I figured I would post a quick one before I head to work. And I love you guys. It's a short one, but expect more! And...ENJOY!**

**...**

**Pinky Promise**

**...**

_**Chapter 29: Company**_

_**...**_

John Cena landed on the mat with a loud _thud_. Instead of jumping up right away, however, he simply lay there, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Randy Orton walked up to his friend in the center of the ring and crouched, towering over his friend's body. He poked him in the rib, but there was no response. John only stared blankly at the ceiling. Randy looked around the room, made sure no one else was there, and took a seat next to his friend. "You know," he started, "everyone's starting to notice..you've been slacking." Randy never made eye contact as he spoke. He merely stared down at his lap. "So.. what's up? Is everything okay?" He waited for a response.

"…_No…_" John whispered. "Everything is _not_ okay."

"What happened?" Randy asked. If John was _this_ bummed out, something major had to have happened.

"Bianca…she left," John said, his voice soft and somber.

"_What?_" Randy couldn't believe his ears. Before he could say anything more, John answered the question that he was dying to ask.

"I kicked her out," John simply replied in that same sad tone of voice.

"Why?" Randy turned his head to stare at John in disbelief. Weren't they super in love or something?

John let out a heavy breath before answering. "You were right, Randy. You were right this whole time." Randy was slightly confused. _Right about what?_ "She was only in it for the money, just like you said."

Randy's eyes widened at John's statement. _Oh shit,_ he thought. Although he accused Bianca of being a gold digger, he didn't really think it would lead to this.

"She was playing me the whole time," John continued. "Remember how she lost her engagement ring? She didn't lose it; she pawned it for cash…. And to think I was stupid enough to believe her." John let out another sigh before shaking his head. "I loved her. I did _everything_ for her.. but she was just using me."

Randy didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say after hearing all of this? "Sorry, man," was all he could think of.

John merely shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said as he picked himself up off the floor. "I lived ten years without her. I can do it again."

The harshness in John's voice was surprising even to Randy. He shook his head; if John was like this, he could only imagine how Bianca was holding up.

…..

Bianca stood in front of the full-sized mirror and turned sideways. Lifting her shirt up from her tummy, she inspected it in the mirror. Nothing had changed in the couple of weeks; she still looked normal. She ran a hand over her tummy and wondered when she would start showing. _Goodbye, figure_, she joked to herself.

"_Honey! You have company!"_ Vivian's voice called out from downstairs.

Bianca frowned. Her father was out for another day of golfing, so Vivian _couldn't_ have been talking to him. But…Who would want to visit Bianca?

Sudden realization hit, and Bianca's heart started to pound. Was it John? Did he come to take her back? Bianca nearly zoomed out the door and towards the stairs. She slowed down, however, once she saw who was at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't John.

"Randy? Sam?" Bianca was in disbelief. She descended the stairs and was immediately pulled into a hug by Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me you left!" The younger brunette asked with a hurt expression on her face.

Bianca was caught off guard at the question. Shouldn't they be mad at her? She glanced towards Randy.

"We need to talk," he said solemnly.

At this point, Bianca knew that John had talked to Randy. She nodded, preparing herself for the inevitable. "Let's sit down," she said, leading them to the sofas in the living room.

"Don't mind me," Vivian interjected with a smile. "I'll be out in the garden." And with that, she disappeared out the door.

"So," Bianca started. "How'd you guys find me?"

"I'm a celebrity. What do you expect?" Randy answered smartly. Bianca raised an eyebrow at him.

"John said you might be here," Sam answered honestly.

Bianca nearly winced at the name. She didn't expect _hearing_ his name would cause her pain. "Oh. So what are you guys doing here?" She asked, although deep down inside she knew why they were there.

"We wanna know what happened..between you and John," Randy simply said.

A sad expression crossed Bianca's face. "He didn't tell you..?"

"He did," Randy confirmed. "I just wanted to know your side of the story."

Bianca shrugged and grimaced. "What do you want me to say? That you were right? That I struck out? That I screwed myself over?"

Sam turned to Randy in confusion. "What is she talking about? What were you right about?"

Bianca lowered her head in shame as Randy started to talk. "When I first met Bianca, I had reason to believe that she wasn't with John for the right reasons…I thought she was a gold digger."

Sam frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but Bianca interjected before the younger brunette could. "And he was right, at least in the beginning," Bianca admitted. She braced herself for another confession. "I got fired from my job, I was about to lose my apartment—I was about to lose _everything_—and then here comes John, after 10 years of not seeing him. He asked me to marry him," she scoffed. "He has money, he has his own place, and he was willing to do anything for me. How could I say no?" She grimaced. "I know I'm a horrible person. But don't worry, what goes around comes around.. I fell in love with him, and just when I thought things would be okay, he found the engagement ring that I pawned off.. the ring that you guys spent all day looking for.."

"Bianca…" Sam gasped, speechless at Bianca's profession.

"I'm sorry," Bianca continued, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I am _so_ sorry," she sobbed. "I understand if you hate me right now, and I wouldn't blame you if you decide to never speak to me again… I got what I deserved. I used him, he found out, and now I'm carrying his baby."

The couple's eyes widened. "You're _pregnant!_" Bianca could only nod. "Does he know?" Randy asked, and the former shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Samantha frowned.

"I never got the chance to; he kicked me out the day that I was going to tell him," Bianca said, new tears falling from her face. " But maybe it's better this way. He doesn't want me anymore. I don't expect him to want this baby."

"Bianca, you have to tell him," Randy tried to convince her but to no avail.

Bianca shook her head again. "No," she said adamantly.

"If you don't tell him, _I _will," Randy threatened softly.

"Please don't," Bianca begged, her eyes pleading desperately with the Legend Killer.

"But he deserves to know," Randy argued.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Bianca said. "A baby isn't going to change that. I know you guys are just trying to help, and I really appreciate it, but let's face it—I messed up big time, and John doesn't want me anymore. Don't worry about me. I can raise this baby on my own."

"No," Samantha interrupted. Bianca looked at her questioningly. "As your friend, I can't have you raising a baby on your own," she said resolutely. "We can help you."

"Really…?" Bianca raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of them. Samantha nodded her head vigorously, and Randy, although slow, was nodding as well.

"You've helped us a lot.. We wanna help you too," Sam said.

Bianca smiled with more tears in her eyes. But this time, they were happy tears.

**...**

**Thoughts? REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30: Nothing to Lose

**Yes, here is a new chapter! No, I did not give up on this story! You don't realize how close to the end we are, but we are almost there, people! Thank you for staying with this fic. I love you guys. ENJOY!**

**...**

**Pinky Promise**

**...**

_**Chapter 30: Nothing to Lose**_

_**...**_

Throwing the last of his clothes into his luggage and closing it, John Cena straightened up from where he was crouched on the floor. Adjusting the hat on his head, he reached for the handle of his luggage and headed out of his hotel room for the last time. _Goodbye, Houston,_ he thought to himself as he headed into the lobby. He would be headed to the airport with Randy soon. However, they wouldn't be on the same flight. They had three days off; John was headed back to Florida as usual. As for Randy… Well, John couldn't remember where Randy was headed.

"Hey, man, I checked us out already," Randy said, walking towards John from the reception desk. "The taxi's outside. You ready to go?"

John nodded, following the taller man out the hotel.

"So…You excited to go home?" Randy asked, as they got into the taxi and pulled away from the hotel. He would do anything to fill the awkward silence in the car.

"Yeah," John said softly as he gazed out the window. He sounded dead. He turned to look at Randy and gave him a quizzical look. "And where'd you say you were headed again?"

"Oh.. Uhh.." Randy hesitated, slightly caught off guard with the question. Dare he tell the truth? "Um, California. Sam's there."

"Oh," John said, with a slight frown. "I thought she lived in St. Louis with you?"

Randy shrugged. "She wanted to try something new, you know?" He brushed it off, hoping John would too. For the rest of the taxi ride, Randy avoided the topic and did his best to keep John distracted. As much as he wanted to tell John about Bianca, he knew it wasn't his place….yet.

…

It seemed like just another lazy day at home, but Bianca was on a mission. With a laptop on the dining table and a newspaper in her lap, her head moved back and forth between the two, in search of something.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Bianca's head turned towards the stairs and snorted. "It's 9:30am, Sam. That's not early," she teased, as her friend descended the stairs and took a seat across from her at the table.

When Sam said she was going to help Bianca, she wasn't kidding. Soon after their last visit, Samantha showed up with a suitcase full of clothes. Bianca inquired about Samantha's job, but the younger brunette simply waved it off. "_Don't worry,"_ she had said. "_It's not dance season anyway."_ Bianca didn't even know there was a particular season for dancing, but she didn't mind. She could use all the help she could get.

Having Samantha live with her was very pleasant. It was like having a sister, something that Bianca never had the chance to experience growing up. She was also getting used to the occasional visit that Randy would make. It was as if Sam and Randy had suddenly become a part of the Evans household.

Samantha rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. Bianca glanced at her and laughed softly before turning back to her computer screen. "There's hot water if you want coffee or something," she offered, but Sam only shook her head.

"What are you doing?" The latter asked again, turning her head to observe her friend.

Bianca sighed softly as she turned to face Sam, a blush creeping onto her face. "It's kinda stupid," she warned before continuing, "but I'm hoping I could find a job before I start showing. I doubt anyone would want to hire a pregnant woman though," she grimaced.

Sam pursed her lips in thought, trying to think of ideas. "Well, what do you _want_ to do?"

Bianca shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers. But I would like a job that would pay me well, but also let me stay at home. I need to be able to take care of this baby, physically and financially." She folded the newspaper and pushed it away. "I got nothin'."

"Aww, Bianca," Samantha scooted over to hug the older brunette. "We'll figure something out."

"I hope so," Bianca said, leaning into the hug. "I really do hope so."

…..

A few hours later, John Cena was finally home. "Thanks," he said, paying the taxi driver before heading towards his front door. Once in the house, he set his luggage down and headed straight for the couch. He sighed as he lay down, pulling his hat forward to cover his eyes. John Cena was exhausted, but not from the flight.

He didn't like being at home anymore…not since Bianca left. He was hoping Randy would have come home with him so he wouldn't feel so lonely. He needed a distraction from the emptiness. The house wasn't the same anymore. No more laughter, no more playful bickering, no more barking…

A mixture of clean and dirty clothes covered the living room. The cars in his garage were hardly touched. He never slept in his room anymore. John Cena just wasn't happy. He didn't have it in him. And all these heavy feelings left him fatigued and apathetic.

He was lonely. He missed Bianca and Gizmo too. He missed hearing her voice, seeing her smile, watching her sleep. And deep down inside, he knew he still loved her; but he would never admit that out loud.

…..

A knock sounded from the other side of the front door, and before Bianca could even get out of her seat to answer it, Sam was already halfway there. "That's for me!" The latter yelled as she dashed forward.

Wrenching the door open, Samantha beamed widely and jumped into the arms of her fiancé. "Baby!"

Randy chuckled, stepping inside and closing the door behind him, Samantha still in his arms. "Hey," he kissed her lightly. "Hey Bianca," he greeted, looking up towards the other brunette.

"Hey," Bianca nodded towards him. "How was Houston?" The last few hours were still spent in front of her laptop, halfheartedly job searching. With no luck yet, she was starting to lose hope.

Randy shrugged. "The usual. Kicked some asses, won some matches.. And what are you two ladies doing today?" Randy asked as he and Samantha headed towards the dining table.

"Ooh!" Samantha said excitedly, suddenly getting an idea. "Maybe you can help us find Bianca a job!"

"No, you don't have to," Bianca interjected, a blush of embarrassment creeping up on her face.

"What are you looking for?" Randy asked, ignoring Bianca's embarrassment.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Bianca said, minimizing her windows on her computer screen. She didn't want to look bad in front of Randy. She didn't want to seem like she couldn't help herself. She was about to shut her laptop closed, but Randy stopped her.

"Hold up," he said, staring intensely at her computer screen.

"Yes…?" Bianca hesitated, slightly anxious.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, pointing directly at her screen.

Bianca raised an eyebrow in question. "My background?" She waited for Randy to nod. "I made it," she simply responded, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

"Really?" Samantha piped in. "It looks so cool!"

Bianca smiled shyly. "Thanks. I made it a while ago," she said. Her desktop background featured an intricate design of curves and twists and other organic shapes. "I got my bachelor's in graphic design."

"Why didn't you tell me that!" Samantha was surprised at the new tidbit she learned about her friend. "Maybe you can get a job at a graphic design firm or something."

Bianca shrugged, a small pout on her lips. "I don't know. I'd have to build up my portfolio again, and I wouldn't be able to work from home."

"Freelance?" Sam suggested. "You can work from home that way."

Bianca shook her head. "Not stable. I don't wanna take any chances."

"Hey, can you design a t-shirt?" Randy had been quiet up until then.

Bianca was caught off guard by the question, but regained herself quickly. "Yeah, I guess." At this, Randy grinned, an idea forming in his head. "What's that face for, Randy?" Bianca questioned skeptically.

"Well," he started, and Bianca wasn't sure if she could trust the confidence in Randy's voice. "I know for a fact that McMahon is trying to get a new set of t-shirt designs out for me. But so far, none of the designers have created anything _visually appealing_," he emphasized the last words. "Wanna give it a shot?"

"Hmm…" Bianca's head tilted to the side in thought, but it didn't take long for her to make a decision. "Sure," she grinned. "Besides, I have nothing to lose."

Randy smirked, nodding in approval. "Now _that's_ what I wanna hear!"

**...**

**REVIEW? It'll make me super happy :D**


	31. Chapter 31: Congratulations

**You must be shocked at how quick I got this one out. I'm quite shocked at myself as well. The ideas are coming back and everything is starting to fall into place again. I hope you guys like this one because I had a lot of fun writing it. ENJOY!**

**...**

**Pinky Promise**

**...**

_**Chapter 31: Congratulations**_

Randy walked haughtily through the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. With his signature smirk on his face, he knew he looked good. And the people stopping to stare and compliment him were proof of that fact. No, he didn't have the WWE Championship Belt hoisted over his shoulder, but what he had was still pretty damn cool.

"Nice shirt, bro," John Cena and Adam Copeland had come up from behind and gave him pats on the back.

"Thanks," Randy grinned, striking a pose with his hands on his hips.

"New merchandise?" Adam asked, eyeing the new RKO shirt in admiration. "Damn, it looks sick."

"Yup," Randy said proudly. "This is the first of four. Just came out today." It took a couple of weeks, but Bianca had pulled through with her t-shirt designs. Her designs were so innovative and fresh that McMahon approved them right away. It took another couple of weeks for all the shirts to be completed. "God, I love her," Randy whispered with a smile. He owed Bianca big time.

"Who?" "Huh?" The two other men asked.

"Sam, duh," he quickly said. "She helped me find a graphic designer to design my shirts," he explained. After all, it _was _true.

"Cool, what's his name?" John asked. "Maybe he can design some shirts for me," he said, half serious, half joking.

Randy's smile wavered just a little bit. "Hehe," he laughed nervously. The last time he and John had a conversation about Bianca, John wasn't very happy. He didn't know how John would react if he found out that Bianca was just hired as a graphic designer for the WWE. "_He_ is actually a _woman_, and who cares what her name is?" He snorted. "As long as she keeps making awesome designs, right?" He gave the other two men high fives as they continued down the hallway.

**…..**

"You ready?" Sam asked as she opened the front door to step out. She turned back to glance at Bianca, who was slowly making her way down the stairs.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Bianca shifted uncomfortably where she stood, pulling the hem of her tank top down. Her tank tops just didn't fit quite right now that she was sporting a small baby bump. "I look fat."

"You don't look fat," Sam reassured, walking up to her friend and grabbing her hand. "You look pregnant, as you should," she grinned, leading Bianca out the door.

"I'm nervous," Bianca admitted as they both settled into Sam's car.

"Don't be," Sam encouraged. "This'll be fun. Our first Lamaze class!" She squealed in delight as they pulled away from the curb. "I'm so excited!"

The hospital held weekly Lamaze classes, and that's exactly where Bianca and Samantha went. It was a small group of 9 other women and their spouses. Bianca and Sam looked at each other and giggled softly since they were the only _female_ couple there. "Awkward," Bianca sang under her breath as the other couples stared at them skeptically.

Samantha shrugged it off, linking arms with Bianca and leading them towards the middle-aged woman in the center of the room. The woman turned around just in time to greet them.

"Hello ladies, and welcome," the woman said cheerfully. "My name is Karen, and I'll be your Lamaze instructor." Bianca and Sam both shook her hand and introduced themselves before joining the rest of the group.

In the middle of the room, chairs were situated in a half-circle, and facing the half circle was a TV set. Once everyone was seated, Karen began. "Now before we begin any exercises, I would like us all to watch a short video about Lamaze." She inserted the videotape into the VHS and took a seat as it started to play.

The video was basically about Dr. Fernand Lamaze and his innovative techniques for childbirth. The video featured a bit of history, the effects, and even a few testimonials. It was a bit cheesy, as every other educational documentary would be.

"Wasn't that a great video?" Karen asked, shutting the TV off as soon as the credits started rolling. She turned to face the class again and clapped her hands. "So, let's begin with a couple of simple breathing techniques."

Bianca leaned to the side to whisper to Sam. "And the fun part begins."

**…..**

A few weeks later, Bianca and Sam found themselves going to Lamaze class on a regular basis. The more they went, the more confident Bianca felt in her pregnancy and her preparation for childbirth. She had the tools and the support—she could do this.

This week marked Bianca's fifth month into pregnancy, which meant…

"Doctor's appointment today!" Bianca cheerfully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her parents and Sam awaited her for breakfast.

"Yay!" Sam cheered happily as Bianca's parents beamed with delight.

"And do you know what else happens today?" Bianca quizzed them, taking a seat next to Sam and glancing at her parents expectantly.

"What else happens today, sweetie?" Larry finally caved after a few seconds of thinking.

Bianca grinned. "We get to find out the sex of the baby!" She and Samantha squealed in excitement.

"What are you hoping for? A girl or a boy?" Samantha asked curiously. "I hope it's a girl! Then we can dress her up!"

At this, Bianca couldn't help but to giggle. In reply to Sam's question, she shrugged. "I don't care, as long as it's healthy."

"Either way, we know it will be a beautiful baby," her parents chimed in. Bianca had to smile at all the excitement.

The whole household ended up going with Bianca to the hospital for the doctor's appointment. Bianca was resting in the patient's chair, her legs covered by a warm blanket, and her shirt pulled up to expose her growing bump. Larry, Vivian, and Samantha sat and stood around Bianca as they all waited for the doctor to come in.

Once they heard the doorknob turn, they all straightened up. "Wow, are we having a party in here?" Dr. Gene joked as she stepped in, hauling the sonogram machine into the room with her.

"No, we're all just _very _excited today," Bianca grinned.

Dr. Gene nodded her understanding. "That's right, we get to find out the gender today," she said, putting her stethoscope on and pressing the diaphragm to Bianca's chest. After that, she took Bianca's blood pressure. After a few more normal check-up procedures, it was finally time for the sonogram.

Dr. Gene spread a clear jelly over Bianca's tummy before pressing the transducer against it. After moving the transducer around a bit, they could finally hear the baby's heartbeat resonating in the room. It was quick and strong. "Sounds good," Dr. Gene observed, moving the transducer around more.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the TV screen attached to the machine. At five months, Bianca's baby was developing rapidly, and there on the screen was a side view of the baby curled up in her tummy.

Bianca gasped at the first sight of her baby. A few months ago, it was merely a blob. But today, it actually looked like a human. "Wow," she whispered, almost speechless.

"It's beautiful," Vivian said, wiping a tear from her eye. Larry rubbed his wife's back affectionately.

"Are you all ready to find out the sex of the baby?" Dr. Gene asked after giving the family a moment to stare at the screen.

"Yes!" Bianca nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we're ready."

Dr. Gene adjusted the transducer again and paused for a while as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Congratulations, Bianca," Dr. Gene turned to look at her. "It's a girl."

**…..**

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…_

The vibrating noise startled John, who was sitting on the couch in the locker room. His main-event match would be up soon, but until then, he would watch the matches from the flat screen TV hung on the wall. Randy was in the shower, having just finished his own match.

Curiosity taking over him, John leaned over the coffee table at the vibrating phone and glanced at the screen. _IT'S A GIRL!_ John's eyes widened, but before he could investigate any further, Randy walked in.

"Hey, is that my phone?" The Legend Killer walked up to the coffee table, adjusting the towel around his waist.

"Yeah, I think you got a text message," John said, running a hand over his scalp uneasily. He hoped Randy wouldn't get mad at him for being nosy.

Randy picked up the phone and glanced at the screen. "Yeah, it's from Samantha," he said and John watched his friend as he read the message. "It's a _girl…_" Randy whispered a little too loudly.

"Sam's pregnant?" John asked curiously. If Samantha _was_ pregnant, why didn't Randy say anything about it?

"Nah," Randy answered quickly, visibly getting nervous. "It's umm.. a family friend who is expecting. She's getting a girl."

"Oh. Cool," John said with a shrug, and he turned his attention back to the TV screen.

Randy mentally sighed in relief. He so badly wanted to tell John, but he was still counting on Bianca to man up and tell John herself. _Hurry up, Bianca._

**…..**

"You seem out of it," John observed his friend as they sat at a table at a bar and grill restaurant. He, Randy, Adam, and Amy decided to get some food after RAW.

"Huh?" Randy snapped his head up, his face slightly red with embarrassment. "Sorry," he apologized. "Just can't get over how excited I am that it's a girl."

"_What?_" Amy and Adam said, a little too enthusiastically. Randy and Sam had told them about Bianca and John's situation. They even knew that Bianca was pregnant, and as much as they wanted to tell John about it, they too were waiting for Bianca to do it herself.

"Yeah," Randy started, trying to seem casual so John wouldn't get suspicious. "A friend of mine is having a baby girl. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah, that _is_ pretty awesome." Adam leaned back against the booth and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Amy reached for her phone to inconspicuously text congratulations to Bianca. "I think girl babies are the cutest," Adam commented.

"So uhh.. Is this her first kid or something?" John asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Yeah," Randy answered, an idea forming in his mind. He wondered how much information he could give away until John could figure it out on his own. "Sam and I have been helping her out a lot… She's a single parent."

John frowned. "That sucks. Where's the baby daddy at?"

_He's sitting right next to me_, Randy thought in his head. "They're not together anymore. They got into a huge fight and you know.." he shrugged. "Kicked her out.." Randy slowly glanced at John to see how he would react.

John only shook his head in disgust. "Douche bag." Randy gave Adam and Amy a knowing look. Oh, if only John knew that they were talking about _him!_

"Did this guy know that she was pregnant when he kicked her out?" Adam asked, catching on to Randy's scheme.

Randy hid a smirk as Adam looked at him. "Nah," he shook his head. "He kicked her out before she could tell him. They haven't seen each other since."

"That's tough," Adam said, and John nodded in agreement.

"What would you do," Randy started, "if you guys were in that situation?" He purposefully aimed the question at Adam and Amy.

"You mean if Amy was pregnant, we got into it, and I kicked her out without knowing?" Adam reiterated, and Randy nodded. Adam glanced at Amy before turning to answer Randy. "I'd want her to tell me," he simply said, and Amy nodded.

"What about you, John?" Randy asked carefully. "What if you were in that…_situation_?" They all watched John for his answer.

"Well…" John started, looking down at the table in thought, his hands idly playing with a napkin. By the look on his face, they could tell he was using his relationship with Bianca as a scenario in his head. John shrugged. "I don't know.. If it was my kid, then yeah, I'd want her to tell me." The discussion was cut short after that once their waitress arrived with their food. Randy didn't mention anything else about it. He had heard enough.

Randy inwardly smiled. He was sure to tell Bianca about all of this. There was still hope for them.

**...**

_**Did I do good on this one? REVIEW!**_


	32. Chapter 32: Surprise

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! As my gift to you, a kinda-sorta long chapter! Yay! I'm sorry I haven't been very active these past months, but I'm back and I'm not going ANYWHERE! My New Year's Resolution to you all is this: Finish Pinky Promise! We're almost there _ ! Anyway, I love you guys, and ENJOY!**

**...**

**Pinky Promise**

**_..._**

_**Chapter 32: Surprise**_

_**...**_

Randy Orton pushed the shopping cart down one of the isles of the store, ignoring the stares that the other shoppers were giving him. "Hey, thanks for coming with me, man," he said just loud enough for only his friend to hear.

"No prob," John Cena replied, checking the items on the shelves. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

As soon as the WWE found themselves back in Southern California, Samantha had asked a huge favor of Randy. "Baby stuff," Randy simply answered as they continued to stroll the isles of the large Babies R Us. "Sam's gonna throw a baby shower for our friend, so she's making a big deal. She wants me to pick out _nice stuff._" He said the last two words in a mock-Samantha voice.

"Ah, gotcha," John said, nodding. "Anything specific?"

"Diapers, bottles, clothes, toys…" Randy trailed. He stopped walking once they reached the isle full of boxes of diapers. He reached for the nearest box and dumped it into the shopping cart.

"Dude, what are you doing?" John raised an eyebrow at him.

Randy shrugged. "She said to get diapers, so I got diapers," he said in a _duh_ kind of tone.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Did you even check to see if you got the right size?" He pointed at the box, where a large _3_ graced the corner. "Look, that's too big." He proceeded to put the box back and grabbed another diaper box, this time with a large _N_ on it.

"What does the N stand for?" Randy asked, confused.

"What do you think it stands for?" John replied sarcastically. When the younger man shrugged, John simply laughed. "It stands for _newborn_, bro. Educate yourself," he teased.

"Shut up," Randy glared. "How the hell do you know all of this stuff anyway?"

"I got nieces and nephews," John answered. "And you know.." He trailed. "I was planning to have kids of my own too…but that didn't happen," he said the last part under his breath.

"You mean… with Bianca…?" Randy asked carefully as he tried to play dumb again.

"Yeah…" He sighed sadly. "Forget it," he said, removing his cap to run a hand over his scalp. "Come on, what else do we need? Bottles? Let's go get some bottles…"

With the way John was acting, Randy knew he hit a sensitive topic. He hurried after John with the shopping cart. Randy remained silent and watched as John walked through the isles, grabbing things, examining them, and putting them back on the shelves or into the cart.

After a while, John had led them to the clothing section. "She's having a girl, right?" John asked, as he motioned towards the girly clothes.

"Yeah," Randy stepped away from the cart and started to browse the selection. It was awkwardly silent between the two men, and it was starting to get to the Legend Killer. "Hey, man, sorry," he finally said.

John looked up from where he was browsing. "For what?"

Randy shrugged. "You know," he started, "for bringing her up. I didn't mean to get you all upset.."

John only shook his head. "Don't worry about it, dude."

Randy observed the sad look in John's eyes as the latter continued to search through the racks of baby clothes. "You miss her?"

"Honestly?" There was a weary look in John's eyes. He waited for Randy to nod before continuing. "Every day," he whispered. "Every _single_ day." John shook his head, as if to snap himself out of thoughts of her. "It fucking sucks," he admitted.

Randy resisted the urge to smile. If only John knew how easy it would be to be with Bianca again. "Why don't you talk to her?" He suggested.

"And say what? _'Hey Binx, I know I kicked you out, but I realized that I still love you, so can we please work something out_?" John looked to his friend for answers.

Randy shrugged. "I'd be a little more sincere, but _yeah_. Just talk to her. What's the worse that could happen?"

John raised an eyebrow at him. "The worse that could happen is that she may never want anything to do with me ever again!" It was now his turn to use the _duh_ tone.

"Heh," Randy let a chuckle slip; he was amused at John's behavior. "Trust me," he continued in a more serious tone. "That's not going to happen. Just talk to her."

"How are you so sure?" John looked at him skeptically, almost hopeful.

At this point, Randy allowed himself to admit one thing. He owed it to John and Bianca now that he knew how John felt. "Sam and Bianca are best friends, you know?" He shrugged. "They still talk," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

John felt something strange just then–_butterflies_. "Really?" He asked, hope showing fully in his face now. "How is she? Has she said anything about me?"

As much as Randy wanted to answer John's questions, he couldn't. "She's fine," he said quickly. "But you _really_ need to talk to her, bro. And soon. You guys have a lot of…_stuff_…you need to sort out." And that was all Randy was going to say.

Thankfully, that was all Randy _needed_ to say. The urgency in his voice was enough to build confidence in John, and for the first time in a long time, John let out a genuine smile. "Alright," he nodded fervently. "I will."

John's demeanor from then on was more uplifted as the two wrestlers continued searching through the baby clothes. "Here you go," John said, displaying two sets of clothes to Randy. The first was a set of onesies that were girly themed—yellow and pink flowers, honey bees, and smiling suns. The second was a set of onesies that were safari themed—cute tigers, lions, giraffes, zebras, frogs, owls, etc decorated the fabric.

Randy smiled. "Cute," he simply answered, reaching for both sets and putting them into the shopping cart.

"You should throw them in a bag and write '_Congratulations, from John Cena',_" the shorter man grinned. He was definitely in a better mood than before. "I bet she'd like that," he said, referring to Randy and Sam's _friend_.

"Sure thing," Randy smirked. He knew Bianca would be in for a pleasant surprise.

**…..**

Bianca waited in her living room, glancing at the clock on the wall every now and then. _What is taking them so long?_ Her final doctor's appointment was in half an hour and no one had come down yet.

It had been three months since Bianca's last visit, and her baby bump was as big as ever—she was due in a few weeks after all. But John still didn't know.

As adamant as Bianca was to keep this a secret from John, her stubbornness was starting to waiver after what Randy had told her just the other day. "_He misses you," _Randy's voice repeated in her head. "_He wants to talk to you but he's afraid you'll reject him."_

Bianca smiled sadly as she ran a hand over her tummy, feeling her baby kick softly. _I want to talk to you too, John,_ she thought, _but how am I going to tell you about our baby..?_

Before she could think of an answer, her thoughts were disrupted by loud footsteps coming from the stairwell. As if on cue, both her parents descended the stairs with loud coughing noises behind them. The coughing was coming from Samantha, who was still dressed in her pajamas and not looking her best. Randy followed behind her at a safe distance.

Bianca frowned in worry, her motherly instincts kicking in as she headed past her parents and towards her friend and reached a hand out to feel her forehead. "Sam, you don't look too good. Are you feeling okay?"

Samantha shook her head and stuck an arm out to stop her before she could get close. "I think I'm coming down with something," she said. "I don't want you or the baby to get sick."

"_Oh no_," Bianca said, generally worried for her friend. "Have you been taking meds? Do you need to go see a doctor?"

"Yes, and no," Sam answered both questions. "Randy's gonna try and take care of me…"

"_Try_," Randy emphasized, and the Evans chuckled.

"You should get some rest, Samantha," Vivian suggested, and Bianca nodded in agreement.

"I will," Sam confirmed. "And I'm sorry I can't make it to your appointment today. I know it was your last one," she pouted sadly.

Bianca shrugged. "It's okay," she said sincerely. "It's just a check-up. No biggie."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, and Bianca nodded.

"We'll be back later," Bianca said as she and her parents headed for the door. "I hope you feel better," she told Sam. "And take care of her, Randy," she said before closing the door behind her.

"Yes, ma'am!" Randy called out, although they were already outside.

The couple walked slowly towards the window and watched as the Evans pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Randy snorted and shook his head. "I can't believe she fell for that," he glanced down at his fiancée. "You don't even sound sick."

A devilish grin appeared on Samantha's face. "It doesn't matter. Didn't I tell you her _mama instincts_ were gonna kick in?"

Randy sighed. "I guess," he said, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Come on," Sam said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the kitchen. "We have a lot of stuff to do before she gets back."

**…..**

Bianca lay back on the patient's chair, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the doctor to come into the room, while Vivian was happily flipping through a parenting magazine that was left on one of the seats. Larry had opted to wait out in the waiting room. It didn't take long for Dr. Gene to come into the room, and everyone was all smiles.

"Hello, and how is everyone doing today?" Dr. Gene asked, clipboard in hand and stethoscope around her neck.

"We're all doing fine," Bianca responded. "Excited as usual," she giggled softly.

"I bet. Almost there, huh?" Dr. Gene grinned as she motioned towards Bianca's ever-growing tummy. She positioned the stethoscope to her ears and held the diaphragm towards Bianca's torso. "Let's see…" She had Bianca inhale and exhale a few times while she checked her breathing and heartbeat.

"Sounds good," Dr. Gene wrote a few notes onto her clipboard. "Now let's check the baby," she said, placing the diaphragm on Bianca's exposed stomach. Bianca lay there quietly, watching as the doctor listened for the baby's heartbeat. After a minute, Dr. Gene pulled the stethoscope away and said, "good," while she wrote more notes onto her clipboard.

Dr. Gene stepped away and gave Bianca an upbeat smile. "Are you ready for your last ultrasound?" Bianca only nodded her head excitedly, and Dr. Gene laughed, pulling the machine towards her.

Like many times before, Dr. Gene applied the clear jelly onto Bianca's tummy before tracing it with the transducer. "There we go," she said as soon as the baby's image appeared on the screen. She checked all the information that the transducer was giving her about the baby before jotting down more notes. "Everything looks good!"

Bianca pulled her shirt over her tummy as Dr. Gene removed her gloves and disposed of it. "At this point," Dr. Gene started, "all we're waiting for is a contraction."

"Can't wait…" Bianca said sarcastically. From what she heard, contractions were excruciating. She shuddered at the thought.

"And you have my office number as well as my personal number in case of an emergency, right?" Dr. Gene asked as she helped Bianca down from the patient's chair.

"Of course, doc," Bianca grinned. "I will give you a call as soon as I feel pain," she joked.

"Looking forward to it," Dr. Gene joked back and escorted Bianca and Vivian out of the room. "Take care of yourself until then!"

**…..**

"So, John, what do you think?" John sat at the end of a long table, adjacent to Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, and a guy simply known as 'Rob', who was the lead in the design department.

John held the material in his hands, looking over the design of one of his newest WWE merchandise. He was more than pleasantly surprised—he was ecstatic. "This is…." He paused to find the right word, "amazing."

It was a white football jersey customized specifically for his image. The number 54 graced the front in green camouflage, and he couldn't help but to grin—it was the number he wore when he played college football. Right above the number had the words _CHAINGANG_, and the sleeves displayed the number 54 and the chain gang logo. The back of the jersey also had 54 on it and _CENA_ printed above in big bold letters.

"I love it," he said, not able to take his eyes off of it. "Whoever designed this did a really good job.. it's like they know me.." As soon as John said that, Vince and Stephanie gave each other knowing looks. "Did you design this?" John directed the question to Rob, who simply shook his head. "Then who did? This is great.." He said again, marveling at the jersey.

"It's like you said, John," Vince started. "It's someone who _knows_ you." John frowned in thought, trying to think of who it could be. "You know, someone with really good graphic design skills…" Vince trailed off, and the three watched as slow realization hit.

"Binx…" He whispered to himself. "Bianca…designed this?" He asked aloud to the three on the other side of the table. "When—How—" he was at a loss for words.

"She's been one of our top graphic designers for some months now," Vince explained. "She's the one who's been designing everyone's shirts this year." The look of surprise never left John's face and Vince shook his head, going into father-mode. "You kids really need to start communicating with each other," he lectured. "I mean, what's going to happen when the baby comes? How do you expect to—" Vince was immediately cut off by Stephanie stomping on his foot and giving him a death glare.

"Wait, _what_?" John asked, as Vince's words registered into his head.

"Nothing," Vince quickly said, wincing at the pain on his foot. "Never mind." He hoped John hadn't caught on to his words, but he did.

"No, you said '_when the baby comes'_. What baby?" John asked.

"Would you look at the time, I have another meeting to go to," Vince said, obviously avoiding John's question and trying to escape the room. Before he could walk away, however, Stephanie had grabbed his arm and yanked him back down into his seat. Vince sat there with a frown on his face, a pout on his lips, and his arms crossed–like a child who just got sent into time-out.

John turned to face Stephanie. "Steph…?" He asked, his eyes silently hoping that she would tell him what was going on.

Stephanie inwardly groaned. She knew Bianca didn't want John to find out this way, but she was cornered. "Umm.. Surprise..?"

**…..**

Bianca gazed out the window of her father's SUV as the Evans headed back to their home. "Wow, where did all of these cars come from?" Bianca remarked as they pulled onto their street that had magically seemed to populate while they were gone. When Larry pulled up to their house, however, it was completely normal. Bianca shrugged it off as she slid out of the vehicle and headed towards the house.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Bianca turned and asked; her parents hadn't budged from their place in the SUV.

"I dropped an earring in here," Vivian quickly explained to her daughter and gave her a sheepish look. "Your father is helping me look for it. Go on ahead, honey. We'll be right in."

Bianca paused to think for a moment, not able to remember if her mother _had_ been wearing earrings or not. She shrugged the thought away and headed towards the door. As soon as Bianca opened the door, she was greeted with a loud _"SURPRISE!" _coming from all the people in the house.

Bianca gasped in shock at the many familiar faces surrounding the room. She marveled at the pink and lavender decorations and the large banner that read, "_It's A Girl!". _"Did you do this?" Bianca immediately rushed towards Samantha, already knowing the answer to her own question, and engulfed her in a hug.

Samantha gave a few obviously fake coughs before giving Bianca a sly grin. "You're too gullible," she teased. "So, do you like it?" She motioned her hand across the room.

"Love it!" Bianca replied excitedly as she gave Sam and Randy both hugs. She proceeded to greet everyone else in the room, which consisted of family, old friends, and even.. "Amy! Adam!" Bianca embraced both of them. "I can't believe you guys are here!"

"Girl, do you think we would miss this?" Amy stepped back just enough to place her hand on Bianca's tummy. "I can't believe how big you are! And I mean that in a good way," she added the last part quickly, but Bianca waved it off.

"Any day now," Bianca patted her bump.

"That's exciting," Adam beamed. "But.." he started in a serious tone. "When are you going to tell John?"

Bianca opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, the sliding door to the back yard slid open and a voice called out, "lunch is ready!"

Bianca's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. "Th-they're here?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Bianca turned around to see her dad and her mom standing in the doorway with bright smiles. "We flew them down all the way from Massachusetts just to be here." Bianca hugged both of her parents and whispered a soft _thank you_. Larry only chuckled, happy to see his daughter happy. "What are you doing here? Go say hi to them!"

Bianca pulled away, nodded, and immediately headed towards the back yard, Randy and Sam, and Amy and Adam following suit. As soon as she reached the yard, the couple at the grill turned to her and smiled widely.

"There you are! Congratulations, honey! We're so happy!" Bianca could only stand in disbelief as John Sr and Carol Cena wrapped their arms around her.

Tears filled Bianca's eyes. "I can't believe you guys are actually here!" She raised a hand up to wipe the tears before they fell.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world, kiddo!" John Sr said, ruffling her hair.

"And just so you know," Carol said, pulling Bianca close, "regardless of what happened in the past, and whatever will happen in the future, you will always be our daughter, and she will always be our granddaughter," the older woman placed her hand over Bianca's bump, who in turn placed her hand over hers.

"Thanks, mom," Bianca whispered with more tears flowing down her face. "That means a lot." Bianca gave her in-laws another big hug and still had enough time to pull herself together before everyone from inside the house made their way out into the yard to grab their share of lunch.

Samantha had dubbed herself the impromptu emcee for the day, and as soon as lunch was over, the games had begun. There were guessing games, like guessing the amount of candy in the baby bottle-shaped coin bank, and guessing the melted chocolate bars that resembled poop in individual diapers.

There were also written games, like 'How Well Do You Know Mommy-to-Be' (which was put together by Vivian), a Word Scramble featuring baby-related items, and a Matching game where a list of animals had to be matched to their babies' names.

And then came the presents. As Bianca opened them up one by one, she was pleasantly surprised to find that she had received the necessities for raising a baby—diapers of various sizes, baby wipes, formula milk, bottles, bottle cleaners, clothes, bibs, toys, lots of things. She was set to have this baby.

After the presents came more mingling and snacking. Bianca made sure to give a speech before anyone could leave. "Thank you, everyone, for coming today!" She called out. "And a big thanks especially goes to my parents, Sam, and Randy for planning this and pulling it off without me finding out," she laughed at the last part. "I am truly grateful.."

Bianca wasn't allowed to help clean up after the party; so instead, she focused her efforts on bidding her guests farewell as they left the house. Once all had left and the place was spotless, Bianca, her parents, Sam, and Randy made their way back into the house.

"Bianca.." her parents called her suddenly, and she turned to look at them in question. "As you may have noticed, you didn't open a present from us at the party. That's because our gift to you is not just something that you can unwrap.."

The confused look never left Bianca's face. "O-okay…?"

"Follow us," Larry grinned and Vivian beamed as they led the way up the stairs. They passed Bianca's bedroom door and stopped at one of the unused guest rooms. "Now, Bianca, if you could do the honor…" Larry motioned towards the doorknob.

A smile crept across Bianca's face as she already had an inkling of what her parents had done. As she turned the knob of the door and stepped in, a gasp escaped her lips. The room had been transformed into a nursery. Although the bed was still there, the walls were now painted a soft yellow color, and a few new additions were added to the room—a dark mahogany crib complete with a changing station and a mobile was placed against the far wall a few feet from the bed. There was also a cushioned rocking chair for Bianca to sit in.

"Guys it's…_beautiful.."_ She hugged both of her parents tightly, but pulled away as a question suddenly formed in her head. "But, where did you even find the time to put this all together?" The door to the room had always been locked, and Bianca never recalled anyone being in there.

"We have our ways," Vivian and Larry grinned proudly. "We're glad you like it, honey."

"And I'm sure the baby is going to love it too," Bianca smiled.

"One more thing," Randy suddenly said before anyone could leave the room. He presented to Bianca another gift bag.

"Who's this from?" Bianca took it and held it up to read the tag, and her heart pounded quickly as soon as she recognized the handwriting. "John…" she whispered before quickly opening the bag and pulling out the sets of onesies that he had chosen back at the store. "Does he know?" Bianca almost panicked.

"No," Randy answered. "He went shopping with me. He knew we were planning a baby shower for a friend, but he doesn't know that it's _you_."

"Oh," Bianca simply replied as she gazed at the set of clothes silently. "These are really cute," she said, trying to ignore the tears that were welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall. As soon as she blinked, though, the tears rolled down her face.

They watched silently as Bianca wiped her face and placed the set of clothes in the crib. "You know, the baby is coming soon. You have to tell John.." Vivian started.

"I know," Bianca nodded, her quick answer surprising everyone. "And I _will_ tell him…This Sunday night, at the pay-per-view." After all, it was only a few days away.

**...**

**Once again, thank you guys for sticking with me! The next chapter is in the works.. Until then...REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33: It's Time

**This has got to be the longest chapter that I have ever posted in PP history. YAY! Anyway, I promise this chapter is good and that you will enjoy it thoroughly. So yeah... ENJOY!**

**...**

**Pinky Promise**

**_..._**

**_Chapter 33: It's Time_**

_He knows… he knows!_ Bianca paced back and forth in the nursery, here eyebrows furrowed in worry. She took another glance at the phone that she clutched so tightly in her hand. _He knows._ The text message simply said. Bianca let out a frustrated sigh. "No…" she whined to herself. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. She quickly dialed the number and waited for the other line to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Steph.." Bianca started, relieved that the other brunette had picked up. "What exactly happened?"

_"I'm sorry, B.. But I had to tell him,"_ Stephanie McMahon apologized over the phone. _"We had a meeting to show him all the stuff you designed for him, and we kinda told him that you designed them, so he was surprised. Then my dad started lecturing him about how he doesn't even know of your whereabouts. Then he mentioned something about when the baby comes, and well.. John caught that and he wanted to know what that meant.."_

"Oh," was all Bianca could say, as Stephanie finished summarizing.

_"I'm so sorry, Bianca," _Stephanie said again. _"He wasn't going to leave until someone told him what was going on.."_

"It's okay, Steph," Bianca replied. "What did you tell him anyway?"

_"Well… you know.."_ Stephanie trailed.

**…Flashback…**

_John turned to face Stephanie. "Steph…?" He asked, his eyes silently hoping that she would tell him what was going on._

_Stephanie inwardly groaned. She knew Bianca didn't want John to find out this way, but she was cornered. "Umm.. Surprise..?" She looked at John sheepishly, but he only stared back at her with a confused frown. "Congratulations, John, you're gonna be a dad…!" _

_The look on John's face would have been funny had it not been a serious situation. The look changed as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor in utter shock. "You mean Bianca..." he trailed off, at a complete loss for words. _

_"Yeah," Stephanie nodded as she plastered a smile onto her face. "Isn't that great?" The unwavering look on John's face was starting to worry her._

_John let out a low sigh as he leaned back into the chair. He was deep in thought, as he seemed to stare a hole straight through the table. _

_"Uh… John…?" Stephanie waved a hand in front of his face but there was no response. She looked to her dad for an answer, but the older man simply shrugged. _

_"Well, son…" Vince started as he stood and gathered his things together, "see you at the pay-per-view.." _

_Vince gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic look as he, Stephanie, and Rob exited the room._

**…End Flashback…**

"Did he seem…mad?" Bianca was almost too scared to ask.

Stephanie let out a sigh. "_I don't know, B.. He was just sitting there.. I think he was too shocked to say anything." _

Bianca frowned. "I shouldn't have let it get this far.. I should have told him sooner.. I'm so scared of how he's going to react when he sees me.."

"_Well, there's no use dwelling on the past and what could have been. Just focus on now–when you're going to tell him and what you're going to tell him_," Stephanie encouraged.

"You're right, Steph," Bianca nodded. "Thank you for telling him, though," she said sincerely. "You did something that I couldn't do."

"_No problem, girl_," Stephanie replied. "_And good luck."_

"Thanks." As they hung up, Bianca sat on the bed and let out an audible groan. She would need all the luck that she could get.

**…..**

It took a couple of days for the shock to wear off, but John was still in disbelief. _How could she not tell me she was pregnant!_ As much as he wanted to call her up, he just couldn't find the time to. Wrestlemania was less than 48 hours away and he was being bombarded with meetings, promos, and training sessions. He barely had enough time to sleep, let alone give Bianca a phone call.

There were so many emotions running through his brain. He was sad, upset, and most of all, he was angry. It all made sense now—the reason why Sam was suddenly living in Los Angeles, the baby shower that they threw for their "single-parent friend", and the unusual conversations that he had with his friends. Everything made sense. How could he not have known?

John was also scared—he scared of what he was going to say, of how he was going to react. He was scared of what Bianca was going to tell him and of how she looked now. She had to be at least 7 months along. The thought alone just scared him. What was he going to do?

John had a measly 30 minute break between all the meetings and promos, and he was starving. The WWE headquarters in LA had a cafeteria on the first floor, and as soon as John was able to escape one of the many conference rooms, that was exactly where he went.

The cafeteria was crowded; regardless, he stood in line to grab whatever food he could get. He skimmed the tables to look for an empty seat or a familiar face. As soon as he spotted his friends, he headed straight towards them.

"Hey man," Randy nodded towards John, who silently took a seat across from him and next to Adam. "'Sup?"

John took a bite out of his burger and mumbled something incoherent. Before his friends could question him, he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Nothin', just grabbing some lunch.."

Adam and Randy exchanged glances. John didn't seem himself. "You look like you need to talk or something," Adam pointed. "So talk to us. We're your bros.."

"You're my bros?" John repeated bitterly.

"Yeah," Adam and Randy nodded.

John set his burger down, rather abruptly, and rested his elbows on the table, leaning closer to his friends. "If you were really my bros, then why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me Bianca was pregnant?" He hissed.

Adam lowered his head, and Randy tried to remain unfazed. John rarely got angry, but when he did, he was a scary guy.

"Dude," Randy started in a calm voice. "It wasn't our place. We were waiting on Bianca to tell you," he tried to reason.

"But you guys knew about it," he stated as he stared at his friends incredulously. "If you really were my bros, you would have told me. She's my _wife_, and that's _my_ fucking kid.."

"What the hell were we supposed to do?" Randy shot back. "You kicked her out. She was too scared to tell you. We _just_ convinced her that she needed to talk to you…"

"Guys, calm down," Adam interjected, as their raised voices had started to turn heads.

"_No_," John shook his head. "I had to find out from Stephanie that my own wife is pregnant. And the only reason why she told me was because Vince let it slip on accident. _Am I the only one who didn't know about this?"_

"Sorry, man," was all Randy and Adam could say.

"_No,"_ John said again. "That is _fucked_ up." And with that, he left the table and stormed out of the room.

"Shit," Randy cursed, immediately pulling out his phone. "Bianca's gonna freak.."

**…..**

For the second time that day, Bianca had to make another dreaded phone call. "Randy," she started as soon as she heard him pick up.

"_He blew up," _was all the Legend Killer said.

Bianca frowned. "How bad?"

_"Well, he kinda caused a scene and stormed out of the cafeteria.._" Randy explained. "_Fucking drama queen.."_ he said of his friend. He was still upset at the way John had acted, but could he really blame him?

"I'm so sorry, Randy," Bianca apologized sincerely. "I'm gonna fix this.. Don't worry."

"_You better hurry, Bianca,"_ Randy cautioned. "_Wrestlemania's tomorrow. He can't go in stressing about this.. He needs a clear head."_

"I know," she replied. "I'm going to find him tomorrow before his match and I'm going to tell him. I can't run from this anymore."

"_Good. Everything's going to be okay. He loves you_," Randy reassured.

"Thanks, Randy.. I hope he still does.." As soon as they hung up, Bianca glanced worriedly at Samantha, who had been listening in on the conversation.

"You'll be okay, Bianca.." Samantha comforted as well, pulling the older girl into a hug.

"I wanna get this over with already," Bianca admitted sadly. "Tomorrow can't come fast enough…"

**…..**

**…..**

**…..**

Wrestlemania—the SuperBowl of wrestling; the biggest day of the year for the WWE. This was it; the day had finally come. John hadn't slept a wink the previous night. There was too much going on in his mind. Regardless, he had been at the Staples Center since dawn for last minute meetings and practices. Tonight would be a big night for him especially. He had lost the WWE belt some months ago to none other than his on-screen rival/real life best friend Randy Orton. Tonight would be his chance to redeem himself and win the title back.

"Still not talking to me?" As soon as John heard that voice, he quickly slammed his locker shut and glared at his best friend before attempting to stomp away. Randy followed anyway. "You know, it's kinda hard to wrestle with someone who won't communicate with me.."

John continued to ignore him. He was still upset from yesterday.

"Be mad at me all you want," Randy shrugged, reading John's mind. "I don't fucking care. You're acting stupid anyway." Randy stopped following him then, and just watched as his friend walked away. "And if I get injured because of your inconsiderate dumb ass, I'm gonna be _fucking pissed_!" He yelled out after him before shaking his head and walking back the other way.

**…..**

"Is there _any_ other way that we can get there sooner?" Bianca glanced worriedly at the clock on the dashboard.

"Sit back, honey," Vivian scolded from the passenger seat. "We'll get there when we get there."

"But mom, Wrestlemania _is about to start!_ And we're not even close!" Bianca said frantically. They attempted to leave for the arena early, but they still got caught in LA traffic.

Vivian turned around in her seat and gave Bianca a hard look. "Whining isn't going to get us there faster, Bianca. And worrying isn't healthy for you or the baby."

Bianca pouted but sat back in her seat. "She's right, Bianca," Sam said, calmly. "You don't wanna pop before you get a chance to tell John!"

Everyone was on high alert that day. Bianca had been feeling discomfort all day and the baby was being unusually active. As much as her parents wanted her to stay home, they knew this was important. Bianca placed a protective hand over her tummy. "I'm not going to pop yet.."

It seemed like forever before the Evans and Samantha finally made it to the Staples Center. Bianca and Samantha were dropped off while Bianca's parents tried to look for a good parking spot. "Don't run, honey!" Vivian had called out to the girls before they drove off.

"_Really, _mom?_" _ Did Vivian _have_ to embarrass her in front of all of those WWE fans? A few bystanders snickered, and Sam rolled her eyes at them.

"Lead the way," Sam motioned; Bianca was the one with the WWE Employee ID anyway. As soon as she flashed her card to the security guard, they were let through the gate. Bianca took this time to turn her head around and give those snickering bystanders a smug look. _Damn right,_ she thought.

The back of the Staples Center was a maze of hallways and doors. "Karma is not making this easy for me," Bianca commented as she waddled her way through the halls. They passed unlabeled doors but could not seem to find their way to the locker rooms.

"Just call him, Bianca," Samantha suggested. Bianca gave her a foreign look. "It wouldn't hurt to just give him a call," Samantha shrugged. "It'll save us a lot of time. Just get it over with."

"You're right," the pregnant woman sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "Just call him," she encouraged herself before dialing the all-too-familiar number. She held her breath as she heard it ring.

**…..**

John was headed towards the gorilla, absentmindedly putting his hands in his pockets. "Shoot," he cursed as his hand made contact with his cell phone. He couldn't have that in his pocket while he wrestled. He swiftly turned around and headed back to the locker room.

The former champ mentally cringed when he saw that Randy was back in the locker room as well. Straightening up, John silently walked up to his locker. He was still mad; he was still going to ignore Randy. Nothing the Legend Killer could say would make him break his silence. He pulled open his locker door, tossed his phone in, and slammed it shut. He turned to leave, but was stopped short in his tracks.

"Bianca's here." Randy simply said.

John's heart skipped a beat and he was forced to look at his friend. "…What?"

"I just got a text from Sam. They're here.. looking for you," the taller wrestler explained shortly.

"I have to find her," John said as he headed towards the door.

"I'm coming with you," Randy said. Whether John wanted him to or not, he would be there.

John stopped short in his tracks the second time that day, but this time it was because of the music playing from his locker. His cell phone was ringing.

"You gonna get that?" Randy asked, but John shook his head. He couldn't waste any more time. Bianca was here and he had to find her. It was probably his brothers calling him to wish him luck anyway. John waved the noise off and headed out the door, Randy following close behind.

**…..**

"He's not picking up," Bianca pouted as John's phone rang out until it reached his voicemail. "Now what?"

"Let me call Randy," Sam pulled out her phone to dial her fiancé but got nothing. "What's the point of having a cell phone if you don't answer it, _Randall!_" She couldn't help but to leave the voicemail. She groaned as she hung up. "What should we do?"

"Just keep walking," Bianca answered as they continued forward.

"They you are!" The two girls turned at the voice and were relieved to see Amy rushing towards them.

"Amy, have you seen John?" Bianca asked hurriedly.

"No, but his match is coming up soon. I bet he's at the gorilla with Randy," Amy answered, motioning for the girls to follow her.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you," Bianca let out a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to relax.

Amy smiled at her and gave Bianca's tummy a soft pat. "How's the baby?"

"I think she's having her own little wrestling match in there," Bianca joked. "She's been kicking all day."

"Do you think you're going to pop today?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Oh God, I hope not today," Bianca admitted. "I still need to talk to John."

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Amy said, as the girls continued to chitchat and walk.

Bianca's heart started pounding as soon as the sound of the audience got louder and she started to see more familiar faces in the hallways.

"Bianca!" The three girls turned at the voice and were practically dragged into the Divas' locker room.

Bianca was suddenly bombarded with hugs, kisses, and lots and lots of questions and remarks.

_"How are you doing?"_

_"You're so big!"_

_"When are you due?"_

_"Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_"Did you choose a name yet?"_

Bianca politely answered each question and gave each girl a hug.

"Don't mean to cut it short, ladies, but we have to look for Cena," Amy chimed. The three bid their goodbyes and headed out the door. As soon as the door shut behind them, the first beat of John's entrance sounded.

"Oh shit," Bianca cursed. They were running out of time.

…..

John and Randy rushed through the halls, determined to find Bianca and Sam.

_"And now… the moment you've all been waiting for!" _They heard Lillian announce from the middle of the ring, and the crowd roared loudly. _"This next match is for the WWE Championship!"_

"Dammit," John groaned as they had no choice but to head to the gorilla where a stagehand met them.

"It's time, guys. You ready?" The stagehand asked.

John simply nodded. He had to put Bianca in the back of his mind and this match in the forefront. He closed his eyes as the familiar sound of his music started playing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly—it was time to go.

_"Johnny!"_ John's eyes snapped wide open at the sound of her voice. He whipped around and stared at her in disbelief.

"Binxie?" John's voice cracked as he saw Bianca hurriedly waddling towards him, Amy and Samantha right behind her. He took a good look at her, and tears welled up in his eyes. She was still beautiful, still the same old Bianca. The only difference was her baby bump. He wanted to run to her, but before he could move, the stagehand stopped him in his tracks. "I just need a couple seconds," he pleaded, but the stagehand shook his head.

"No time, Cena.. You gotta go," the stagehand said sternly. The hard look on his face softened. "Sorry, buddy."

John gave Bianca a forlorn look, and Bianca smiled sadly at him. "Go," she told him. "I'll be right here."

He nodded fervently then, and before he could delay any longer, he turned back around and ran onto the stage. The crowd immediately thundered with equal boos and cheers.

Bianca found herself silently crying. She was overwhelmed with emotion—seeing John for the first time in months and seeing his reaction. Sam pulled her into a hug. "See, Bianca? Everything is going to be okay." Bianca wiped her tears away and smiled when Randy joined in on the hug.

Randy's theme music started to play, and he let go of the girls. "My turn," he smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be nice," he assured them with a wink before turning around and slowly walking out onto the stage.

…..

…..

…..

John Cena and Randy Orton had been in many matches before. But this was Wrestlemania; they had to do it big tonight. And what better way than a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match? Anything goes, no holds barred.

The match had seemed to go on forever, and both wrestlers were exhausted. The audience roared with boos and cheers, and the two wrestlers could barely hear themselves think. All the tables had been broken in half by body slams, RKOS's and FU's. What remained of them scattered the outside of the ring. John screamed in pain and writhed on the floor as Randy continually slammed a steel chair onto his back. Randy utilized the chair until it was useless and broken, and he finally tossed it away. He stared down at his prey menacingly, and John groaned as he struggled to pick himself up.

Losing patience, Randy grabbed John and lifted him off the ground. As soon as John was back on his feet, Randy sent him running towards the turnbuckles. John couldn't stop the momentum, and crashed into the metal pole, sliding back down to the mat. Randy crouched, and the crowd bellowed with cheers. They knew what was coming. John couldn't move; he needed more time to regain himself. He simply leaned against the turnbuckle, motionless. Randy pounded the floor, waiting for John to come at him. He couldn't execute the RKO unless John was up and away from the corner. But John wouldn't move. Randy couldn't wait anymore, and instead, he crawled out of the ring to grab the first thing that he saw—a 12-foot ladder. He slid it into the ring before climbing back in.

John was slowly getting up, using the ropes as his aid. He was so exhausted, and he wanted the match to be over. He just wanted to go backstage to see Bianca and to sort everything out. But he had to win first. He finally got to his feet, his arms still resting on the top rope.

The Legend Killer stood at the other end of the ring. He glanced at the unopened ladder lying before him. The crowd was going crazy. It was a TLC match after all; they wanted to see some action, some cold, hard, brutal action. Randy contemplated his next move, but it wasn't too hard to figure out. John was still in the corner, weak and exhausted; Randy could easily take him out and retain the belt. He picked the ladder up on its side, ready to use it as a battering ram, each move that he made affected the crowd's response, and right now, they were loving him.

They had practiced many times before. It was supposed to be simple. Randy took a deep breath, _John, you better move out of the way,_ he thought before rushing towards John with the ladder. John's eyes widened and he moved to the side like they had planned, but he wasn't quick enough. Before he knew it, he felt the ladder ram into the right side of his torso, and he could feel something rip.

Randy dropped the ladder. He could tell by the look on John's face that something was wrong, but he couldn't react. Stepping over the ladder, he stomped over to John.

John quickly looked down to see if he was bleeding, but there weren't any open wounds. When he tried to move his right arm, excruciating pain coursed through his body. _Shit!_, he cursed in his head. He inspected his arm, but it didn't look broken. When he moved his fingers, he felt fine. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He had run out of time, and Randy grabbed him by the back of his head to bring him back up. "My arm," he said through gritted teeth, just loud enough for Randy to hear. He kept his right arm close to his body so not to move it.

Randy threw punches at John, careful to avoid John's right side. He sent John towards the rope, and John bounced back and came running towards him again. Before they could connect, John stopped and instead sent a hard kick into Randy's stomach. Randy doubled over in pain, and John took this opportunity to start laying more punches and kicks to his opponent. Before he could gain the upper hand though, Randy had started to fight back.

The ladder still lay in the middle of the ring; it was the perfect weapon. Randy sent John running towards the ropes again, in hopes of giving John a quick RKO over the ladder. John was able to avoid tripping on the ladder, but as he neared his opponent, Randy had already started to wrap his arms around John's head for the final blow.

John let out a pained groan as he used both hands to push Randy off of him with a force so hard, it was Randy's turn to hit the ropes. John had no time to rest as Randy came back, and he crouched low enough to pick the Legend Killer up on his shoulders. He screamed in frustration and pain as he balanced Randy over his shoulders. The audience's thundered screams and cheers pierced the arena as John threw Randy off his shoulders and onto the ladder in a perfectly executed FU.

Randy lay bruised and broken on the ladder, and John was no better, as he finally allowed himself to fall to the ground in utter exhaustion. The ref started counting, _1!...2!...3!...4!...5!..._ but neither wrestler moved. John cracked an eye open and glanced at Randy, who was still playing dead on the ladder. Begrudgingly, John slowly started to slide himself towards the ladder. He let out another groan of pain as he had to use his right arm to lift himself up. _7!...8!...9!.._ Just before the ref could belt out the last number, John made the cover and the ref slid to the ground. _1!...2!...3!_

The bell rang and John let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over. "_The winner of this match and your new WWE Champion, JOOOOOHN….CEEEEEEENA!" _

…..

Bianca and Samantha stared wide-eyed at the television screen. Bianca's hand covered her mouth as she looked on in shock. She watched as the ref grabbed the belt and struggled to help John even sit up. The ref signaled towards the stage and more refs and stagehands came out.

"Something's wrong," Bianca realized, examining the look on John's face and how he kept pointing to his right side. "I think he's really hurt.."

"Oh no," Samantha gasped as paramedics pushed two gurneys past them and headed towards the ring. "They're _both_ hurt.." They could only watch as the paramedics quickly and safely secured the two men onto the gurneys and wheel them back towards the gorilla.

The sirens of the awaiting ambulances started, and Bianca was prepared to go with John. However, as soon as they wheeled by, the gorilla was suddenly bombarded with wrestlers, security, and photographers. Samantha pulled Bianca back before they could get trampled over. They couldn't even see their men through the crowd, but they could hear them both groaning in pain.

"_John!"_ Bianca called out, but to no avail. The crowd was too loud. "We need to follow them to the hospital," she said to Samantha.

"I know," the younger of the two nodded fervently. "We need to find your parents." Grabbing Bianca's hand, they headed in the other direction. It didn't take them long to find Larry and Vivian, who were now with John Sr and Carol.

Bianca quickly waddled over to them and hugged them. "They're headed towards the hospital. We need to follow them. I still have to talk to John!"

"Okay, sweetie, relax," Larry said calmly. "The car is parked just outside," he smiled before leading the way.

Bianca was at the edge of her seat throughout the ride. To make matters worse, they had gotten caught up in the traffic of the other cars leaving the Staples Center. "Please, God.. I just need one good thing to happen today. That's all I ask for," she prayed softly on the way to the hospital.

The emergency waiting room was nearly empty, until they showed up. After speaking with the receptionist and verifying their information, all they could do was wait. The two girls sat next to each other, leaning against each other for support. Bianca ran a hand over her tummy to comfort herself as well as her restless baby. "Daddy's going to be okay," she told her unborn daughter.

The waiting seemed to take forever, and Bianca was getting worried. Why weren't the doctors coming out to talk to them? She needed to know—was John okay? How bad were his injuries? Could he still wrestle?

Just then, Bianca was startled out of her thoughts as the double doors opened. Everyone turned expectantly, and Samantha gasped. "Randy!" She rushed towards him and looked down at her wheelchair-bound fiancé.

"I'm fine," he reassured, Samantha, taking her hand in his. He turned back to the nurse who was pushing his chair. "I'll be fine here, thanks." The nurse nodded and helped him out of the chair. As soon as he was standing, the nurse stepped away, taking the wheelchair with her. Samantha couldn't help but to pull him into a hug. She immediately pulled away, though, when Randy let out an audible groan of pain.

"I'm sorry," she pouted, holding Randy at an arm's length. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay," Randy reassured. "Just bruised. Very badly bruised."

"My poor baby," Samantha said, hugging Randy to her again, this time softly. The Legend Killer leaned down to give her a kiss.

As they pulled away, Bianca walked up to them. "Where's John?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Randy answered with a sad frown. "They took him in to get x-rayed, and I haven't seen him since." Bianca only nodded, the worry still plain on her face. "I'm sorry, Bianca. I thought he was going to move out of the way."

"It's not your fault, Randy," Bianca attempted to smile. "Mistakes happen right? I just hope he's okay."

"Cena?" Everyone turned to look as a middle-aged man holding a clipboard came through the double doors.

"That's us," Bianca replied, making her way over to the doctor. John's parents stood and followed her. "How is he doing?"

"For the most part, he is doing okay," the doctor, whose nametag read _Dr. Anderson_, informed them. "But we did find a tear in his right pectoral muscle." The doctor took the x-ray that was on his clipboard and held it up to the light. Everyone gathered around him and stared at the sheet inquisitively. "Right there," he pointed at the tear with his pen. "It seems that when he made contact with the ladder, the force was hard enough to cause the muscle to rip."

Bianca winced at that last word. "So what's going to happen?"

"He will have to undergo surgical procedures to repair the muscle. It is a fairly simple procedure that will take at most 2 hours," Dr. Anderson explained.

"And after that?" Bianca asked anxiously.

Doctor Anderson continued. "And after that, the healing process will take about 6 months, and that includes rehab as well."

"Six _months?_" Bianca was amazed; that was a long time for a tiny little tear. How would John cope with not being able to wrestle for half a year? And he just won the belt back too. "Does John know about this?"

"He is well-aware of his situation and has already agreed to the surgery. The nurses are prepping him right now," the doctor answered.

"Right now?" Bianca repeated in disbelief. Was the injury that bad?

Doctor Anderson simply patted Bianca on the shoulder sympathetically. "The sooner the better. You guys are more than welcome to stay here until the surgery is over."

"Thanks, doc," Bianca replied. "Please take care of my husband."

Doctor Anderson smiled at her softly. "I can assure you that he is in good hands." And with that, Doctor Anderson gave them a final nod before disappearing behind the double doors again.

**…..**

John slowly opened his eyes and immediately started to panic. The whole right side of his body felt stiff, and he couldn't move. All he could remember was the nurse inserting a needle into his arm and counting backwards from 20 to 1. He couldn't remember if she finished the countdown or not. He couldn't remember if they even started the surgery. What if the drugs didn't work and they didn't even start yet? What if they were in the middle of the surgery right now? The last thought scared him and he was waiting to feel pain…but nothing came.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cena, the surgery was a success!" John turned his head to the right to see the nurse cleaning up her station. She was way too perky, considering it was probably past midnight. The nurse turned to him and smiled brightly. "Can I get you anything? Your family is outside waiting for you."

"My wife," John replied hoarsely. How long had he been knocked out? "I need to see my wife.."

"Okay, I'll bring her right in!" The nurse gave a final smile and left.

And John was left alone with his thoughts. He wondered what would happen once Bianca walked through the door. Would she be okay? Would she cry? Would they work things out? They hadn't seen each other in months. Anything could happen. The door clicked open and John sucked in a breath, awaiting his visitor.

Bianca peeked her head into the door, and took a good look at John. He lay there on the hospital bed with his right arm secured to his bandaged torso. Doctor Anderson had done a good job with the surgery but gave strict rules that John was not allowed to move his right arm until the tear healed completely. Moving his arm could cause the suture to tear again.

Bianca couldn't help it. With each step she took into the room, the more tears welled into her eyes. By the time she sat herself into the chair nearest to John's left, she was already crying silently.

"Hey," John spoke softly, reaching his hand out to rub her arm comfortingly. "Don't cry; I'm okay."

"I know, I was just worried," Bianca managed to choke out between her gasps for air. John simply let her cry until she calmed herself down. While Bianca was busy dabbing her tears away with a Kleenex, John couldn't help but to stare at her pregnant belly. A baby was in there.. _ Their_ baby.

Bianca had finally calmed down, running her hands over her tummy to comfort herself. John took this opportunity to reach his left hand over towards her stomach. His hand was just centimeters away, but he hesitated. "Here," Bianca took his hand into her own and placed it against her tummy. John waited for a response. Would his baby recognize him?

"Oh!" A gasp escaped John's mouth when he felt the baby kick against his hand. He looked at Bianca excitedly, who smiled back at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"She's been doing that all day," she laughed softly. She felt the baby kick again. "I think she knows who you are.."

They remained like that for a while, and then John slowly pulled his hand back. Bianca looked at him questioningly. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" There was a genuinely hurt look on John's face.

"I was scared," Bianca admitted. "I was going to tell you as soon as I found out, but that was the same day that you kicked me out of the house. I never got the chance to say anything. And I remember what you told me," she recalled sadly. "You never wanted to see me again. What was I supposed to do?" She looked to John for an answer.

"You should have told me anyway," John responded.

"Would it have changed anything? Would we still be together?" A few tears started to fall as Bianca thought of what could have been.

"Maybe…" John trailed off, the same thoughts running through his head.

"I didn't want to risk telling you, only to have you reject her," Bianca confessed. "That was my biggest fear."

"Why would I reject my own child?" John stared at her incredulously. She simply shrugged, lowering her head. "You know I've loved you for a long time and I've always wanted to start a family with you. But because of you, I missed out on our first doctor's visit, our first ultrasound, our first Lamaze class… everything. I wanted this, Bianca, but you kept it from me."

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I always end up hurting you, and it kills me. I know we can't go back to the past, but if I could, I would change everything. I love you, John; I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna be away from you anymore," Bianca let the tears fall again. "Please, can we just go back to how we used to be?"

"How can we go back to the way we used to be when I can't even trust you?" John retorted. "How do I know you're not going to hide anything else from me?"

"Because I don't want to be that person anymore," Bianca said. "I want to share everything with you. No more secrets. Just give me another chance…_please.._"

John shook his head. "I don't know if I can, Bianca. I can't even _trust_ you anymore."

"Johnny, please," Bianca pouted, tears rolling down her face as she silently started to cry. "Please…._please_…"

John looked away. He didn't want to see her cry, but he had already made up his mind. "It's late and I'm getting tired. You should go home," he said blankly.

Bianca could only nod as she slowly stood from her chair. Nothing she could say would get John to change his mind. She slowly waddled her way towards the door, but halfway there, she let out a sharp gasp of pain. She doubled over, clutching her tummy as pain coursed through her lower abdomen. She hadn't felt anything like that before.

"Binx?" John asked, warily watching her. "Are you okay?"

Bianca shook her head, the rest of her body frozen in fear. She didn't know what was happening. She felt another sharp hit of pain, and she whimpered loudly as she felt a huge amount of pressure on her tummy. She needed to get to the nearest wall or else she would fall over. Fighting through her pain, she forced her legs to move until her body touched the wall. Resting her back against the wall, Bianca saw the trail of liquid that she had left behind, and suddenly, she could feel it trickling down her legs. "_No…_" she moaned in pain. It was too soon for this.

John sat more alert in his bed, as he watched Bianca. Something wasn't right, and he was scared now. "Binx, what's going on?"

Breathing heavily from the pain, Bianca forced her head towards John. "My water just broke."

**…..**

**_DUN DUN DUN! Best cliffhanger ever, no? Perhaps this deserves a review? _**

**_Anyway, I feel like I should explain myself: I am rusty when it comes to writing wrestling scenes, and I know that's not really how John tore his pec muscle, but yeah. Bear with me :P_**


End file.
